Memory
by Salamon2
Summary: Due to an accident, Kari has trapped the Digidestined in the Digital World, and she has no memory of the Digital World at all. Now 3 years later she's sucked in to find a whole new Digital World, different than the one we know. THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Prologue: So Close yet So Far

Memory

Prologue: So Close, yet So Far

By Salamon2

Salamon: YOU'RE REWRITING THE ENTIRE STORY BEFORE FINISHING IT!

Salamon2:  Important info for chapters 12 and 13 that I've failed to mention before now…

Salamon:  YOU BETTER DO THIS REWRITE QUICKLY!

Salamon2: I am… I am… also, please note, that although there is a song in this, this prologue is not a song fic based idea…

Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon… okay?

~~~~~~~~~

"Hikari Kaymia!" shouted a man in the front of a classroom.  He had just spent five minutes talking to the entire class, and it was pretty evident he was their teacher, as well as that half the class had trouble paying attention to the lesson.

"Yes Mr. Fukiai (Foo – key – ai)?" asked Kari, a young twelve year old brunette with brown eyes.  She wore an ensemble of pink clothes, gloves, hair clip, shoes, and striped shirt.  She also wore yellow shorts and white socks.  She sat up properly in her seat hoping that he had left on the board any clue of what he had just said, darn it, he hadn't.

"Would you like to repeat to me what I just said?" asked the teacher in a slightly demanding way.

"Something about the Meji Restoration making Japan above western standards in fifty years when it had taken the western world two hundred years to reach where they were…" said Kari, remembering only the words Meji, fifty, and two hundred.

"Correct Ms. Kaymia…" said the teacher before he faded from Kari's recollection yet again.  Suddenly she saw something fall to the ground, bending over, she picked up a small piece of paper, folded into a tiny square.  It had her name on it in a handwriting she knew all too well.  She looked over at her best friend and crush, T.K. Takaishi; he was red in the face, his messy blonde hair hidden under his white hat, and sparkling blue eyes held a sort of nervousness as she held the note.  The bell rung, and T.K. got up, his yellow (arms, collar, and sides) and green (body, chest, abdomen) shirt he also wore green shoes and shorts, as well as black socks.  Kari opened the note as the rest of the class packed and left.  There was only a few words written down; _"Meet me at the bench beneath the tree after school, T.K." _

Kari had two more periods until school was out, and most of them were long and strenuous, Kari wondered why T.K. wanted her to him after school.  When her last class was over they did meet on the bench that she had been on the day she had visited the Dark Ocean.  She sat down, his locker was on the other end of the school, and she didn't expect him to be there just yet.  She just floated off into her thoughts.

            'I wonder what T.K. wants to talk about… I mean it's probably something unimportant… or is it?  What if… I mean… what if he likes me… like I do him… Ohh… T.K…. or what if he's come to tell me he likes someone else… How could you T.K….!' thought Kari

"Hey Kari…" said a boy named Chouwa, who was Kari's age, he was very short, shorter than her by a couple of inches, he had very neat black hair, and weird hazel eyes.

            "Hello…" said Kari half mindedly, not really saying it whole heartedly and the boy expected no more than that.  Then a girl came to the bench, and started speaking avidly to Kari.

            "That Motomiya kid… how can you stand him Kari!  I mean he practically aimed his stupid soccer ball at me and tried to peg me…" said the girl, Omatsu, she had light brown hair and beautiful dark green eyes.  Kari muttered a nonverbal response, and the girl continued on, and Kari just faded away from the conversation, into a memory.

_~~~_

_Flashback_

_~~~_

_The desert heat was too much for her to bear, she lagged behind the rest of the group, walking on the hot macadam, the heat came up through her sneakers.  Gatomon walked faithfully beside her, and then the next thing she knew, she was in a bus stop, the slightly cool shade helping.  She felt on her forehead the icy coolness of the damp cloth.  Sora looked over her caringly and mothered her.  She then felt four eyes look upon her worriedly, her older brother Tai's and T.K.'s._

_Again unconsciousness took her, and when she did regain consciousness, she laid on a bed, Sora still took care of her, Tai and Izzy were discussing something, and T.K. sat on the bed with her.  She heard muffled arguing and yelling, something about empty boxes, no asprin in the house, and the only one she heard clearly was T.K._

_            "I'll take care of her!" said T.K._

_            "T.K…. maybe an-" started Tai_

_            "Tai, I'm not a little kid anymore… Don't treat me like one!" said T.K., and Tai bit his lip then nodded._

_            "Thanks T.K…." said Tai, who then left the room, Izzy hot on his heals._

_~~~_

_End of Flashback_

_~~~_

            "Hey Kari…" said a male voice, and Kari was awakened from her flashback to see T.K. standing in front of her leaning on the tree.

            "How long have you been standing there?" asked Kari

            "About five minutes… not too long…" said T.K.

            "Sorry… I was just thinking on… past times…" said Kari, speaking the last two words slowly, and looking over to watch a Sakura blossom fall.

            "Oh… and what were you thinking about?" asked T.K. curiously

            "When I was sick in Machinedramon's city, and you said... that you'd take care of me…" said Kari not looking into his eyes, just watching the Sakura behind him touch the ground.

            "Oh…" said T.K. who took off his backpack, and sat down next to her.

            "You know… if you ever need me… I'm always here for you…" said T.K.

            From the tree Kari heard a rustle which paused their discussion; she saw two things which made her smile, an orange wing, and a white and purple stripped tail with a golden ring on it.

            From the tree, Gatomon and Patamon watched the situation between their partners develop.  Both knowing that both loved one another, and both Digimon awaited the coming moment, when he told her that he loved her, and to see her reaction and his… this was just too good to witness… this was good enough for black mail… and Gatomon had her camera with her to make sure this moment was well documented.

            'Come on Kari, get a little closer… it's good for both you and me!' thought Gatomon charging up the digital camera.

            Kari just sat there, looking into his eyes; she was caught now… she faded off staring into his Cerulean Blue eyes.  And he just happily starred into her Chestnut brown ones, both lost in each other's souls.

            "T.K…. what did you want to say?" asked Kari slowly coming out of the lovely trance.

            "Kari… for many years now… I have been-" started T.K. but they were both interrupted by beeps from their D-terminals.  Both sighed.

            "We never a peaceful moment as Digidestined…" said Kari, and both opened their mail to find Izzy had called for an emergency meeting in the Computer Lab.  They hurried off, their Digimon coming down from the tree lagged behind a little.

            "Rats… they were so close…" said Patamon

            "Rats is right! I was this close to having a happy partner and free catnip for the rest of my nine lives!" said Gatomon and the two picked up their pace to catch up to the two humans.  They finally got to the computer lab, and after a long moment of panting.

            "Finally you two are here…" said Izzy

            "Izzy, you took me out of Tennis practice… this better be good…" said Sora, quite annoyed at the red haired boy.

            "Gennai just emailed me today, saying that we were to go to the Digital World with our Digimon… he mentioned that it was necessary for the reprogramming, or cleaning of the Digital World… that all Digimon be there… he's already emailed other international Digidestined, saying that if they went into the Digital World after it was 'cleaned' they'd be digidelted and reformatted…" said Izzy

            "But why do we have to go then?" asked Matt

            "Because all of our crests, except one, would do the same, reformat us if we ever entered the Digital World, we'd become Digimon… unless we go in now while it's being cleaned…" said Izzy

            "Wait a minute… our crests were destroyed…" said Joe

            "He apparently returned them to us when he gave back Gatomon's tail ring… because now that Oikawa's spirit is protecting the Digital World we can have them back…" said Izzy

            "Nice of him to tell us…" said Tai sarcastically.

            "Who's the one who won't be affected?" asked Ken

            "Kari… she has the only crest that this can do…" said Izzy

            "What?!" said Kari, taken aback.

            "Yes, now Kari, if you'd like instructions on what to do…" said Izzy, pulling her aside.  She was confused, and didn't want a long explanation from Izzy, which would be complicated.

"Izzy, please don't start with complicated terms… speak slow and with terms any normal person with an I.Q. below 130 can understand…" said Kari, hoping he would follow her request.

"Alright… Well, first you open program Digi and type in the code: Digi code-94657260476943gateclosedyears0cleanactivate... then when it says that it's done cleaning, open up the portal by putting in the same code except typing in opened where closed is…" said the boy, handing her the info on a piece of paper, the rest of the computer room was getting very bored.

            "Can you hurry up Izzy... the clock is ticking!" said Tai

            "Alright, you got it Kari?" he asked the girl.

            "Yeah..." said Kari nodding.  She looked down at Gatomon and lifted her up and gave her to T.K. to take to the Digital World for her.

            "I'll see you in a little bit Gatomon…" said Kari and the Digimon nodded.

            "Take care of her T.K…. you here me… if I hear of any mistreatment…" started Kari

            "I know… you'll have my head…" said T.K. laughing at the end of it, knowing she wouldn't really have his head, but would be angry.  Both his Digimon and Gatomon got into a long conversation, Gatomon in his arms, and Patamon on his head.  T.K. looked at Kari, longing to have told her… but it could wait until he returned from the Digital World.

            "Digi-Port OPEN!" shouted Yolei, and eleven children entered, their Digimon waiting for them in the Digital World.  Kari then came to the Computer, sat down and opened the program Digi, and started to type: Digi code-94657260476943gatecloseddigiyears3timeoffbalancecleanactivate.  Kari saw her mistake and attempted to hit the erase button but by accident hit the enter button, and suddenly the computer screeched, and sparked.  The sparks flew everywhere, the poor girl was sent flying backwards into the wall and knocked unconscious, and suddenly an electrical fire came about with computers around the whole room exploding, soon the fire started catching on the ceiling, by this time the sprinklers would have come on, but they were broken.  And the room continued to burn and burn, until about five minutes later Kari was rescued by a fireman, she was very lucky, she only had 1st degree burns on her arms, and 2nd degree burns on her legs, the fire, hadn't really gotten to the part of the room she had been.

She was taken to the hospital and remained there for a few days and then returned home.

            "Kari, why are you up?" asked her mother to her injured child.

            "I'm tired of just sitting around..." said Kari

            "But the doctor said for you to get plenty of rest and to drink lots of fluids..." said Mrs. Kaymia pushing her child back down on the couch.

            "Mom, besides being tired of sitting down, you've pumped me with so much liquid that I have to go to the bathroom!" said Kari

            "Oh... then go..." said Mrs. Kaymia who let Kari rise and hobble to the bathroom.  Kari shut the door, and her dad came home.

            "I'm home!" said Mr. Kaymia

            "Oh Susumu!  How was your day at work?" asked Yuuko Kaymia.

            "Fine... how's Kari?  You called me when I was in a meeting... and where's Tai?" asked Susumu Kaymia

            _'Who's Tai?'_ thought Kari as she sat on the toilet.

            "Kari was the only one found in the computer room..." said Mrs. Kaymia

            '_Were there others? Then how come I don't remember them...'_ thought Kari

_To Be Continued…_

_Next: Just another __Normal__ School Day…_

_Preview: "I mean, I must be the luckiest guy in the world, she was all over Motomiya and Takaishi in the beginning of Junior High, and I have to admit I liked her then, and love her now… but it was almost a perfect timing… well, sadly unfortunate for them, and lucky for me, that they both died in that fire three years ago… I wonder why she doesn't talk about them much…" said Chouwa_


	2. Chapter I: Just another School Day

Memory

Chapter I: Just another Normal School Day

By Salamon2

Salamon2: Okay, this takes place after MaloMyotismon has been defeated.

Salamon: Grr…

Salamon2: Just say it you dog…

Salamon: Puppy!  Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon… grr…

~~~~

~~~

3 years later: Fall of 2004

~~~

            "I can't believe my baby girl is going off to High School!" said Yuuko Kaymia, as Hikari, now 15, sat down to eat her breakfast.

            "Mom..."said Kari half rolling her eyes.  She was now a little taller than her mother, and her hair was level with her shoulder blades.

            "You're mother is just taken aback by how much you've grown, and her growing fear is that someday soon that you'll leave this house, able to take care of yourself... which is also my fear… so young lady no more growing up…" said Susumu Kaymia sarcastically and seriously

            Hikari smirked and then ate her breakfast quickly and swiftly.  She then picked up her bags and left for school.

~~~

            "Hikari!" cried a light brunette in a similar school uniform, including a green dress, and knee top socks, with blue slip shoes on.

            "Omatsu!" said Hikari, hugging her friend.

            "Can you believe it? High School!" said Omatsu

            "I can…" said Hikari as the two headed to the Auditorium, for the first day of school procedures.  As they sat down in the middle of the Auditorium, the lights dimmed, and everyone turned their attention to the stage, where a podium was place, in the center.  Then after two or three seconds of this, the Principal, Mrs. Bibou, walked across the stage, in front of the blue curtain, to the podium.

            "Welcome Back Classes of 2005, and 2006… and Welcome Class of 2007… I hope for this to be an excellent year for all of you!" said Mrs. Bibou, and at each pause (…) she was applauded by the appropriate section of the Auditorium.  "Now let us begin with a Memoriam to a student who would be in the senior class this year, or probably have skipped the grade, Izumi Koushiro…" said Mrs. Bibou and the seniors clapped heartily, while the name left Kari as though she had heard it before.  "He tragically died with nine others in a fire in the Computer Room, in the Junior High… three years ago…" following this statement, the seniors stood and applauded, Kari was now definitely sure she had heard that name before.

~~~

            "Come on you stupid key… you worked yesterday… Ah ha! Finally!" cried Kari as she opened her locker.  She looked into it and placed her coat inside, and then opened her book bag and started decorating the back of the door with pictures, of her and Omatsu, and her boyfriend.  Last April she had met him, and she fell in love with him at first glance!  He was everything a girl could want out of a guy, he was kind, caring, understanding, athletic, humorous, intelligent, and good looking to boot!  And she stared longingly at the pictures, they're first date in late April, a concert that was rained out… but they had the best time, running home through the park, in the pouring rain.  And then she heard his voice, down the hallway, and to her left, she turned, and he was at his locker… oh the handsome Chouwa Bishonen, her boyfriend, was talking to his weird, almost goth, American, his friend Jason.  She ventured closer to hear their conversation but not to intrude on it, just yet.

            "I mean, I must be the luckiest guy in the world, she was all over Motomiya and Takaishi in the beginning of Junior High, and I have to admit I liked her then, and love her now… but it was almost a perfect timing… well, sadly unfortunate for them, and lucky for me, that they both died in that fire three years ago… I wonder why she doesn't talk about them much…" said Chouwa

            "Maybe it hurts too much for her to even think about it… or maybe she finds if she thinks the what ifs, she'd get no where and waste time…" said Jason

            "How can you deduct that?" asked Chouwa

            "I have two older sisters, a younger brother, and a younger sister… I think I'm the uncertified genius on how girls react to different situations…" said Jason

            "How?" asked Chouwa

            "Let me put it this way… if in my old school, in America, had counted Diaries as books, I would have had 2 books off of the Reading Requirement there… each year…" said Jason and he grinned as he spoke, and about this time Chouwa noticed Kari.

            "Hikari-kei!" shouted Chouwa, his black hair most predominate, and Hazel eyes holding some mystery behind them, Kari ran to her boyfriend, and they embraced and kissed, he was at least a head taller than her.

            "Chouwa-kei!" said Kari after the kiss

            "I think I better be leaving… so that you two love birds can be alone…" said Jason, leaving, his black hair rustling when he walked, he exited the hallway, and headed down the stairs.

            "What do you have first period?" asked Hikari, Chouwa had his arm around her shoulders, and she had her arm around his back, they walked slowly down the hallway.

            "History…" said Chouwa

            "Science…" said Kari, full of hate at the class.

            "Then English… Geometry… Japanese… French… Science… Lunch… Newspaper… and then finally Gym…" said Chouwa

            "We have the exact same schedule except for first and fifth periods… of course it might have to do with me taking Chemistry, and you taking Biology…" said Kari

            "You had to test out of the class…" said Chouwa in a mock angry voice

            "You probably could have too…" said Kari

            "Yeah… but I'm a lazy bum…" said Chouwa in a sarcastic tone, and Hikari laughed at it, they kissed and then went their separate ways for Homeroom.

            Kari's first period went by so slowly, she understood the info but didn't understand why the teacher had to teach it in such a cut and dry tone, it was almost hypnotic!  During second period on to fifth she and Chouwa constantly passed notes back and forth, and was almost caught in their French class.  But Kari at the right moment knocked over her purse, spilling the contents, and she hastily picked up everything and slipped the note to Chouwa.  History seemed interesting, the teacher took a new approach that Kari had never seen in use before… he had the class in the center, and he walked around them explaining the lesson on all the side boards.

At Lunch she sat with Chouwa, Omatsu and her other girl friends were on one side of her, and Chouwa and his guy friends the two had little time for private conversation, but the two still enjoyed one another's company.

            During Newspaper, the advisor talked so long, the only time they had to talk was during the last five minutes of class.  Finally during Gym it was a game of Volleyball, Boys versus Girls, and the latter creamed the males only due to the former taking it easy on the latter.

            "And you missed that spike I sent at you!" said Kari as the two walked to their homes from school.

            "Only because you sent it…" said Chouwa playfully.

            "Oh you!" said Kari just as playfully, and ruffled up his perfectly straight hair.

            "Oww! Stop! Stop! Uncle! Uncle!" screamed Chouwa playfully and actually hurt.

            "You admit you missed the spike?" asked Kari

            "Yes, yes!" said Chouwa, and she stopped.

            "Here's my apartment, Love you Chouwa-kei" said Kari, and they kissed before they parted.

~~~

            "Mom… I'm home…" said Kari as she entered the door, she found the apartment seemingly empty, and decided to sit down and watch TV, when suddenly she noticed a box of things on the couch.  Kari approached it carefully, and opened it.  Inside was a large collection of photos, toys, and other things.  Some things, Kari recognized, like her pink scarf, other things she did not, like a photograph of her, and a blonde haired boy standing together in New York City.  Now number one, she had never left Japan in her life, number two she had never seen that boy before, but something was telling her, deep down that what she was thinking was inaccurate, but Kari ignored that, and turned her attention more towards trying to recognize the boy.  After a minute of staring, she placed the photograph down, and picked up an odd looking watch.  And suddenly her computer started beeping like mad, and so did the watch, and Kari was sucked into it, her adventure just beginning.

_To Be Continued…_

_Next: Where have I come?_

_Preview: Digimon of the world we shall unite!  Rise up and ready for the fight!  Soon or late the day will be when man's defeated and we are free!  Soon or late the day will be, when man's defeated and we are free!_


	3. Chapter II: Where have I come?

Memory

Chapter II: Where have I come?

By Salamon2

Salamon2: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Animal Farm which I base a part of this on.

~~~

"Shojou da sugoi..." said a boy's voice from above Hikari

"Soyo..." said a girl's voice, also above her, she blinked once then twice, and opened her eyes, the sun was beating down on her, she was lying on a haystack, with to Children leaning over, higher up on the haystack, looking down on her.

            "Susuma!  Joushi! Nani da temae..." shouted an old man from out of her view

            'Where am I?' thought Kari

            "Aro... ano... ano..." stuttered the children

            'What are they saying?' thought Kari

            "Dare da shojou ka" asked the elderly man, coming into view.

            "Watashi-tachi ano... yare..." stuttered the children

            "What are you saying?!" shouted Kari full of frustration, and all three looked at her, then got in front of her and bowed, while the girl curtsied.  Kari was even more flustered than ever.

            "Gomenasai goshujin miko... watashi-taichi desu baka" said the Old man, Kari, overwhelmed ran as fast as she could away from the two blonde children, and white haired man, and ran until she could not see the field where she had been.

            But the field she came to was hideous in sight.  Winged horses with masks were pulling plows, and if they strayed from a straight path they were beaten with whips cruelly.  One began foaming at the mouth and collapsed, but the person who had been pushing the plow whipped the poor beast more and more, until finally a white light shone and a small egg appeared where the beast had been.  Kari, being too frightened to think, ran for the forest.  There she sat down behind bushes and trees and tried to make sense of it all.  She definitely wasn't in Japan anymore because Japan didn't grow wheat and hay.  But then where was she?  China?  How could that be possible, she was just sucked into her computer!  Just after that thought she started hearing voices from farther in the forest, she approached slowly and quietly.

            "My friends, fellow Digimon, we are born to a life full of hardship, labor, and misery..." said a lizard like creature on top of a rock, bellow him was a group of assembled creatures ranging from anteaters to zebra like in appearances.  In front of the group, to the left of the rock stood three other creatures, a bird, turtle, and cat like creatures.  After these words, the crowd roared with agreement.

            "And what is the predominate problem?  Hmm?" asked the lizard to the audience, but they remained silent, waiting for him to answer the question, but looking like they knew the answer already.

            "Man!  Man is our enemy!" shouted the speaker, and the audience again roared in response.

            "He has invaded our home, the Digital World, which has rightfully belonged to us since the creation of it!  Enslaved us, and used us to carry out his work as if we were dumb beasts!  We are Digimon!  We have always existed, and always shall as long as we are reborn through eggs, but even the babies are enslaved to labor and work, and when we digivolve, we perform more laborious and hard tasks.  And when our usefulness is outlived, and we are reborn, we again live the vicious cycle..." said the speaker, the audience responded with a roar, when they quieted down the speaker continued.

            "We must never come to resemble them in any way... even though in the past we have committed these actions, to rise above and oust man from power, we must rise above their level... No Digimon shall wear human clothing, clothing that is part of the digivolution process is acceptable... No Digimon shall kill another Digimon... No Digimon shall engage in trade... All Digimon are equal!" shouted the speaker, and a louder roar echoed from the crowd.

            "And finally, friends, to begin our liberation, our song of justice!" said the Lizard

            _Chorus: Digimon of the World we shall unite!  Rise up and ready for the fight!  Soon or late the day will be, when man's defeated and we are free! Soon or late the day will be, when man's defeated and we are free! We suffer in such misery, our limbs be tired and worn..._

_            1st Verse: Our Dreams shall not be broken, and our hearts shall not be torn!  Our Dreams shall not be broken, and our hearts shall not be torn!_

_            Chorus_

_            2nd Verse: We'll sing a song of justice, and thrust freedom's sword!  We'll sing a song of justice, and thrust freedom's sword!_

            _Digimon of the world we shall unite!  Rise up and ready for the fight!  Soon or late the day will be when man's defeated and we are free!  Soon or late the day will be, when man's defeated and we are free!_

            After the first verse, the audience joined in on the chorus, and soon they continuously sang the song, verse after verse, chorus, after chorus.  Kari ran from her hiding spot in the opposite direction and out of the forest, and onto a rode, where a team of horse creatures bucked in front of her.

            "OH GOD!  WHERE HAVE I COME?!" shouted Kari, before she was knocked unconscious by the hooves of the creatures, and she fell into the muddy, dirt road.

            _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter III: The Palace of Aishitak

Memory

Chapter III: The Palace of Aishitak

By Salamon2

Salamon: I'm fainting at the last chapter... and at what you're planning...

Salamon2: Hint: Gatomon will appear in the story sometime...

Salamon: I'll appear as Gatomon then!  Then I don't care what you're planning!  Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!

Salamon2: Note: This will not be totally Animal Farm, only that chapter was... and a little more of the story, besides that, it's a different story.  Think of it as a sub story, underneath the main one.

~~~

            Kari felt as though she was floating in air, a million images passed through her eyes, she did not have time to process them all into her memory, but those images that showed over and over again, included eleven faces, one very predominate face was that of a boy with blonde hair and blues eyes.   And then she felt as pounding headache and the images flushed from her view and she saw only darkness.

            "Is she breathing brother?" asked a young male voice

            "Yes Touchi she is... she is definitely noble... she spoke the tongue of the Noble, not of the peasant..." said an older, but still young voice.

            "Hush brothers hush..." said a voice that sounded much older than the two before it.  Kari's eyes fluttered and she opened them to find that she was in a carriage, in the arms of a boy, about her age, he looked somewhat familiar, or maybe it was just the friendly blue eyes and blonde hair that seemed to show he was a man of kindness, and care.

            "Excuse me madam... but can please tell us your name..." said a young boy, about ten, he held a white creature in his arms (Tokomon), and she recognized him as the first voice.

            "Hikari..." said Kari

            "You must be from a distant land, Lady Hikari, for Takaishi produces no brown haired populace... Are you from Kaymia, where brown hair is universal?" asked another boy of twelve, who she recognized as the second voice, and like the younger, and the person she was in the arms in, they all had blond hair and blue eyes, and similar face structures.  The eldest starred at her.  The twelve year old had a yellow cat like creature (Nyaromon).  The eldest held, and stroked, an orange pig like creature with wings (Patamon), with his gloved hand.

            Kari was taken aback by her last name being used as the name for a country, but she nodded as a reply, for at the moment, she did not know what else to say.

            "You must be of relation to the King there then..." said the youngest.  Hikari nodded again, unable to think of any other answer.

            "Drive on to Aishitak driver..." said the eldest, raising his voice and the carriage began to move.

            "Where am I?" asked Kari, who know stood up in the moving carriage.

            "You're in the province of Takai, the largest and wealthiest province in the Kingdom of Takaishi.  We are the three brothers to the King here.  I have been given Dukeship over this province, my younger brothers are not yet of age to receive provinces of their own.  I am Duke Takechi de Takai, second in line to the throne of Takaishi... my eldest brother is my twin, older by 2 minutes..." said the eldest as though he had been planning to say that the whole time she had been in his arms.  She slowly sat down next to him.  Kari planned to just go along with the story; she was too tired to say anything else.

            "Your clothes are all muddy... and where is your carriage?  King Taichou the IV should have at least provided a carriage for your ladyship..." said the twelve year old.

            "The carriage broke down, and I set out on foot for help... I had only brought one servant with me, and I have been really longed for an adventure, so I ordered him to stay with the carriage while I went to get help..." said Kari, making up the story as she went along, and she couldn't think how to explain it either.

            "Walking alone... among the peasants!  Scandalous!" said twelve years old.

            "Where is your carriage?" asked the eldest

            Kari knew immediately that he was interested in getting her back to her "carriage" so she quick thought of something to say "I do not know... I've been walking for so long... many days now..." said Kari, and the eldest did not press the matter there after.

            "So... have you come to try and win our brother's hand? I'll say this... you aren't the first one he'll be considering..." said the twelve year old.

            "He has already rejected all of our ladies, baronesses, duchesses, and courtiers.  As well as Most of Tachikawa and Hida's representatives..." said the youngest smiling after he said what he said.  Kari said nothing else for the entire time, but instead watched the two youngest quarrel.  The eldest starred at her, not saying a word.

            "They are dumb beasts... they can not talk, nor think... they were put here to serve us... they have no other meaning than to serve us!" said the twelve year old.

            "They can too talk, and think!" said the youngest

            "The courtier's pets are trained to talk, but do not know all of the meanings of what they say..." said the twelve year old.  His Nyaromon jumped out of his arms and bounced over to the Tokomon, who Touchi had placed next to him, and curled up next to him.  Then the Patamon flew out of the eldest's arms and next to the two of them and all soon fell asleep.

            "That's because they're young... they haven't Digivolved!" said Touchi

            "They can not go higher than the forms at which they stop, which is three away from the egg (Rookie)..." said the twelve year old.

            "I've seen one that's gone higher!" said Touchi

            "Touchi, you have many things to learn about the real world, this is one of them... Digimon are beasts... not equals..." said the twelve year old.

            "I know what I saw... and nothing you can say can disprove it!" said Touchi, and just as the twelve year old was about to continue the argument, the eldest interrupted him.

            "Enough's enough Takio, if Touchi wants to believe Digimon aren't beasts, let him..." said the Duke.

            "What's your opinion on all of this?" asked Takio smoothly.

            "I beg your pardon?" said Takechi

            "Who's right?  Touchi, or me?" asked Takio

            "Be quiet before I have Take lock you both up when we get to Aishitak, which will be soon... and by the way Lady Hikari, we will get you a dress when we get to the palace..." said Takechi

~~~

            "Your Highness, you must choose a bride..." said an elderly man bowing before a fifteen year old boy, who looked jaded with everything in the room.

            "I have looked at the courtiers you've suggested, and none come to my liking..." said the bored ruler.

            "You must marry soon, and preserve the line of..." started the elderly man.

            "I know my duties to my country, you may not lecture me on that!  I've already signed an agreement with Takenouchi!" shouted the ruler, and the elderly man smiled, and bowed again.

            "When is the date your highness?" asked the man

            "We haven't set one yet, and we both can nullify the agreement at any time!" said the King, but the man did not really absorb this last statement, he bowed again and left the room.

            "Your highness... your brother the Duke of Takai, wishes to have an audience with you sire..." said the footman at the door.

            "Let him in..." said the King, his jadedness dissipated.  Takechi, entered, bowed.  Then Takechi rose and spoke.

            "Your highness... I have found a girl, on her way from Kaymia to see you... I wish to introduce... the Lady Hikari de Kaymia..." said Takechi, as Hikari entered the room and curtsied, unaccustomed to the large dress she was now wearing, she walked slowly to the two of them, and curtsied again, but the King grabbed her hand and kissed it, Takechi, bite his lip and looked away.

            "I'm enchanted to meet you..." said the King to Hikari, and she rose.  "Takechi... leave us... now..." said the King, very interested in Hikari, who was half frightened to death.

            "I'm sorry, I did not hear word of your arrival from Kaymia..." said the King, as they walked out a door and into a courtyard, where another pig like creature flew from the fountain, and onto the King's shoulder.

            "I asked for them not to send word... but your country has always been in favor with mine..." said Hikari smoothly.  And the King that night held a feast in her honor.

            "That is strange... from what I've heard... Takaishi had fallen out of favor with Kaymia when we took some of Motomiya's possessions... when my father reigned..." said the King, looking at her.

            "Publicly yes... but they both know it is not your fault, but your father's" said Kari

            "Really... interesting..." said the ruler, and that night he held a feast in her honor.  That night as she journeyed to her sleeping chambers, she was surprised to find Takechi waiting for her right outside of them.

            "Come with me your ladyship..." said Takechi and Hikari followed him, as he held a candle to navigate the dark corridors.  And he came to an old wooden door, he opened it, and the room was covered with white sheet covered furniture and cobwebs.  A large window was on the same side of the room as the door.  He walked up to a sheet covered picture hung on the wall opposite the door, the moonlight shone on it from the windows across the room, and motioned her to stand in front of the picture, and he pulled the sheet off the picture, and Hikari gasped at what she saw.

            "This was painted for King Taichi the I of Kaymia in 2,457; based on an ancient drawing that had existed for ages before that.  It was given to my grandfather, from the King of Kaymia, when he took the throne; this room has only been opened three times since my grandfather died.  Now Kaymia has made a law against any girl taking the name of Hikari due to its holiness to them, since the 4th millennia, and that was four millenniums ago.  And no lady from Kaymia has ever come close to looking like this portrait... only one in this world has come close... but she was not from Kaymia... and she died ten years ago... having no female children..." said Takechi.  Kari was speechless due to the fact that the portrait showed the head, and neck, that exactly looked like her... down to the last detail.

            "Would you like to tell me something?" asked Takechi.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter IV: The Anulled Agreement

Memory

Chapter IV: The Annulled Agreement

By Salamon2

~~~

            "First off... can I sit down... it's a long story... and I'm not even sure I can make sense of it..." said Kari, sitting down on a sheet covered davenport.  The Duke sat facing her, and she began "I lived a normal life, in a place far away from here... infact, I have no idea where here is.  No significant event ever happened until one afternoon... I came home, and was sucked into this world through my computer.  I can't explain what a computer is right now, but just know that I have no idea how I got here, and that is the last thing I remember.  Then I woke up in a haystack, three people surrounded me and spoke a language I did not know, then I ran and by accident ran in front of your horses, and that's where you found me.  I did not know how to explain it, so just went along with whatever you said..." said Kari quickly.  Takechi looked like he didn't completely understand, but he nodded as if he did.

            "It sounds almost unbelieveable, yet you are here, and you do not look any bit like any other Kingdom's offspring, so I must conclude that I believe you, until evidence comes up that I should not... the reason I knew immeaditaely that you were not who you said you were was because my twin never took the time to study the history of the other kingdoms, like he should have, he and I would often switch duties, I'd go to his lessons, and he'd be free to do what he wanted..." said Takechi.  Kari gulped and shook a little with nervousness.

            "I will tell my brother... he will less likely believe it from you, than he will from me... also this is good timing... he can't have formed too much of an attachment to you in just one day..." said Takechi

~~~

            "Ahh... Takechi... I was just about to call for you, my brother..." said the King

            "Your Highness..." started Takechi, and he started to bow, but Takevi, stopped him from bowing, and lifted his head by placing his finger under Takechi's chin.

            "No more of this "your highness"... you can call me by my name..." said the ruler

            "Yes... Takevi... I have some pressing news for you..." said Takechi

            "And I you... I've annulled the agreement with Takenouchi..." said King Takevi

            "You've What!" shouted Takechi

            "This girl from Kaymia is my descion... come my brother we have been twins for a long time, certainly you did not think I would be attracted to her the first moment I saw her?" asked Takevi, but Takechi was still in disbeilif.

            "And what was the news you wanted to tell me?" asked Takevi

            "Nothing brother... nothing..." said Takechi

~~~

            "You didn't tell him!" exclaimed Kari

            "I couldn't... he's broken off the engagement with Takenouchi, and is making one with you!" said Takechi

            "What about the fact that I have to get home?" asked Kari

            "Whatever life you had back where you came from, you might as well consider lost.  If you marry my twin, you shall become queen of the wealthiest country in our world.  A dream, many would take if in your position.  Our nation is wealthy not just in money, but in land as well, we may not be as large as Kido, but that is a land of snow, ice, and mountains..." said Takechi

            "Do you expect me to give up my life, friends, and family so easily?  Just this morning you were talking about telling Takevi, and now you want me to marry a person who is practically a stranger!" said Kari

            "Do you know how to return where you came from?  I know it will be hard for you to forget the past, but think about your future... you would be better off here than in your world most likely..." said Takechi

            "How do you know?" asked Kari haughtily

            "Just give the thought a chance..." said Takechi, and he left the room.

~~~

            "His Majesty, the King of Takaishi..." said a footman to Kari, and the King came inside the room, and kissed Kari's hand.

            "My dear Hikari, I have pressing, and an important matter to discuss with you..." said Takevi

            "Your Majesty..." started Kari, standing up and curtsying

            "Do you wish for a walk... the gardens are lovely this time of year..." said Takevi before Kari could finish.  And both walked out into the gardens, in another courtyard, the pig creature from the day before followed close behind them.

            "Yesterday, your arrival caught me off guard, as you well know..." said Takevi

            "Yes your majesty..." said Kari

            "As did your enchantingness... Lady Hikari de Kaymia, will you be my bride?" asked Takevi in smooth calmness.

            "Your majesty will give me time to consider this of course?" asked Kari

            "Yes... tonight, I am yours..." said Takevi, meaning he would go where she wanted to go, and do what she wanted to do.

            "How about a walk throught the countryside surrounding your palace... I will give you my answer there..." said Kari

            'Why didn't I flat out refuse him?' thought Kari 'I have a boyfriend that I love... but he is so handsome... but you love... oh what's his name again?  Is he getting closer or am I?  One kiss wouldn't hurt would it?" thought Kari as her lips and Takevi's met.  It seemed to last forever, but it did end eventually.  The creature gasped and flew off immeadiately.

            "Until tonight then..." said Takevi, leaving Kari speechless, and dreamy eyed.

~~~

            "And what will you do with the Digimon under your reign?" asked Kari

            "They are beasts, and shall remain so..." said Takevi

            "But what if they want their rights?" asked Kari

            "Digimon can't think!  They only talk because we've taught our pets to do so... they are like children, we give them everything they need... food, water, shelter, and discipline... without us... they'd go back to their barbaric ways of fighting one another and killing..." said Takevi

            "And this is the way it's been..." started Kari

            "for over eight millennia... don't tell me you didn't learn your basic history?" asked Takevi

            "They skipped over that part..." said Kari haughtily

            "But isn't it a wonderous night?" asked Takevi, switching subjects, and getting out of dangerous waters.

            "Yes indeed it is... why you can even smell the honey suckle in the breeze..." said Kari

            "Honey-what?  Oh you must mean the Salamon Love Flower..." said Takevi sniffing the air.  They sat next to each other on a hill overlooking the moonlit wilderness below.  Kari was enchanted by the stillness of the night.

            'Will I ever be able to get home?  Probably not... I don't even know how I got here... Takechi was right... I have a better chance at a life here than I do elsewhere..." thought Kari.  Takevi leaned over and kissed her, and she accepted it like this afternoon.

            "Yes I will marry you..." said Kari, Takevi smiled and held her.

~~~

            It was after midnight when Kari returned to her bed chamber, but when she did, a knock came upon her door.  She opened it and there stood Touchi.

            "Good Evening Touchi... shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Kari

            "Quick, come with me, I have someone for you to meet..." and Kari followed the ten year old as he led her out of the palace, past the place she had been with Takevi, and into the forest in the valley.

            "Touchi... who do you want me to meet?" asked Kari, as she followed Touchi's trail deeper into the woods.  Soon he stopped in front of a large bush.  Then after a few seconds, a large beast came out from behind it, it looked like a Chinese Dragon.

            "Azulongmon... I'd like you to meet Kari..." said Touchi

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter V: The Discussion with Azulongmo

Memory

Chapter V: The Discussion with Azulongmon

By Salmon2

~~~

"Good day Lady Hikari, but not lady Hikari..." said Azulongmon

            "I do not know what you mean..." said Kari

            "My brother, Takevi's, Patamon prefers me a little more, even though he would prefer Takevi if he paid a little more attention to him, and he has been listening in on your conversations with both of my elder brothers, and has told me everything, and I have told Azulongmon everything.  Kari gasped, and bite her lip.

            "And your story makes sense, with the one I'm about to tell you, only one part is missing, and I hope that when we get to that part, that you can fill us in on the information..." said Azulongmon.  Kari and Touchi sat down, on the ground, facing Azulongmon.

            "A long time ago, when I was young and vigorous, there were no humans here in the Digital World.  Digimon reigned supreme here, but Evil Digimon soon came into power, so three other Digimon, and myself, chose five children and Digimon to fight against the evil, and restore the balance.  Then, after the evil was destroyed, all was calm, until again evil threatened the Digital World, but the original children were all grown, and had children of their own.  So we chose eight different children, and they fought heroically, and one of them my dear was you.  Yes, you.  I can remember when you first came here, and fought Piedmon, and the other Dark Masters.  And then peace returned, but one evil, you children had thought you had defeated, Myotismon, hadn't been defeated, he retaliated, and threatened the security of all the worlds, not just the Digital and Real Worlds.  So we chose four children to help you in your quest... and you succeeded.  You drove evil away for all eternity, but strangely afterwards; eleven of you came back, and were somehow trapped here in the Digital World.  Then the Digital World time became off balance with the real world's time.  Eleven became forty-four, forty-four became one hundred thirty two, one hundred thirty two became three hundred ninety-six, three hundred ninety six became one thousand one hundred eighty-eight, and then they split into clans, and then clans evolved into Kingdoms, and that brings us to where we are today.  The only part I don't know is why you did not get sent here with the eleven others, 8,760,840 years ago?" asked Azulongmon.  This left Kari speechless; she did not know what to say.

            "I'm afraid you have the wrong girl... because... I don't remember anything of what you said... the names sound familiar... but I do not know where they sound familiar from..." said Kari

            "You most certainly are... I sense the power of light in your veins... let me see your memories..." said Azulongmon and he closed his eyes and spoke a tongue that Kari did not know, and suddenly a strange feeling came upon her, as though she wasn't the only one in her body.

            "Ah... you are who I knew you were... but something blocks you from your memories... oh... I see now... cough... cough... I know... cough... cough... how you can regain your memories... cough... cough... if..." said Azulongmon and he wheezed and coughed.

            "Leader Azulongmon..." said a familiar voice from deeper into the forest, and Kari looked to see where it came from, but it was to dark to see who it was.  "Leader Azulongmon, what is wrong with you?" asked the voice, and he stepped out into the light, and Kari immediately recognized him as the lizard, which had made the speech to the group of Digimon.

            "Are you okay?" asked Touchi concernedly.  He stood up, as did Kari, and they approached the ancient beast.

            "No, I am sorry, but I am dying..." said Azulongmon

            "Leader Azulongmon?" questioned a female voice from within the forest, and out popped a pink bird like Digimon, that had been at the speech as well, one of the three standing next to the lizard Digimon.

            "But you will return as a Digiegg..." said the lizard

            "We will nurture it until it hatches... until you return to us..." said the bird            

            "No Agumon, Biyomon, I will not return to you sadly enough..." said Azulongmon

            "But why, we do..." said the lizard, Agumon

            "I have been reborn as many times as I can... you see; there is a limit to how many times you can be reborn... I had already met that limit, long before either of you hatched for the first time... even though I will not return... I truly will not leave you all... my power will come to those who need it, human or Digimon... to those who want to right the wrong, and defend liberty... these two humans know the truth, unlike most of their kind..." said the dragon weakly.

            "We shall all miss you..." cried Biyomon, leaning against the dragon, hugging him as best she could, due to her small size.  Her tears streamed onto the scales of the dragon.

            "Remember me Digimon... remember my words..." said Azulongmon, and he coughed one last cough and broke into a million bits of data which floated up to the sky.

            "AZULONGMON!" cried Agumon to the sky, his eyes filled with tears, and at this sight neither Touchi, nor Kari, could keep back their own.  Then, after the two Digimon had slightly recovered, they faced the humans.

            "Since you have known the truth, that our leader Azulongmon told, and taught us, you have one hour to get as far away as you can... for in the morning... it will be a new day for Takaishi..." said Agumon

            "Please, use your time wisely, and take to the sea, since none of our allies can swim in the water..." said the Biyomon, who flew into the forest.  Not needing to be told twice, Kari and Touchi ran, out of the forest, but when they came to the palace, to get to the docks, Kari hesitated.

            "Come on... you heard them we have limited time!" shouted Touchi

            "There's something I forgot, you get the boat ready... It'll only take a few minutes..." said Kari, adding mentally 'I hope', as she ran up the stairs, down corridors, until finally she came upon the door she wanted, and rapped upon it repeatedly.

            "Your Majesty!  Takevi!  Come Quick!" shouted Kari, and the door burst opened, Takevi standing there, in the clothes he had worn on their outing.

            "What is it Hikari?" he asked.

            "You've got to come with me... you are in mortal danger... no time to explain... just come!" shouted Kari, grabbing him, and running down the corridors, twice she took a wrong turn and ended in a dead end, but she finally found her way out of the palace, dragging Takevi along, and his Patamon flying after him.

            When they got to the docks, their time was almost up, all of the Digimon of the royal family were their in the boat with Touchi, Takevi entered it, his patience thinning with Kari, and Kari got in and pushed off from the shore, and rowed as fast as she could away from the shore.  Forward oars, then pull wrists back to make oars level with water, and able to pull them back to the back, then forward again they went perpendicular.  

"You are not going a foot further until you tell me what is happening!" shouted Takevi, his patience broken.  They were about a half of a mile off of the shore, in view of the valley between the forest, and the palace.  Then, out from the forest, came a large herd of Digimon.  Eight times larger than the group at the speech, two days earlier.  

"The Digimon are planning on over taking the country!" said Touchi

            "They can't think how many times do I..." started Takevi as a song rose into hearing range.

            "_Digimon of the World we shall unite!  Rise up and ready for the fight!  Soon or late the day will be, when man's defeated and we are free! Soon or late the day will be, when man's defeated and we are free! We suffer in such misery, our limbs be tired and worn..._

_             Our Dreams shall not be broken, and our hearts shall not be torn!  Our Dreams shall not be broken, and our hearts shall not be torn!_

_            Digimon of the World we shall unite!  Rise up and ready for the fight!  Soon or late the day will be, when man's defeated and we are free! Soon or late the day will be, when man's defeated and we are free! We suffer in such misery, our limbs be tired and worn..._

_            We'll sing a song of justice, and thrust freedom's sword!  We'll sing a song of justice, and thrust freedom's sword!" _sang the Digimon, as they marched up the hill, valiantly towards the palace.

            "My soldiers can take of them..." said Takevi, and the soldiers did appear out of the castle, and charged at the Digimon, when suddenly out of the sky, which caused the soldiers to stop dead cold, a light shown on the Digimon and they grew stronger, bigger, and more elite.

            "They digivolved..." said Touchi with amazement.

            Azulongmon's words rang in Kari's ears _'...my power will come to those who need it, human or Digimon... to those who want to right the wrong, and defend liberty...'_

            Where Agumon once stood, stood a two legged Dragon, with wings on the back (WarGreymon), and where Biyomon had stood, stood a Bird of Fire (Pheonixmon).  The soldiers resumed their charge that they had started and stopped minutes earlier, but within five minutes, all were defeated, leaving Takevi shocked and horrified.  Kari then began and intensified her rowing, and slowly the land of Takaishi disappeared into the fog of night, forever changed by the events that took place.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter VI: The Reckoning Boat Ride

Memory

Chapter VI: The Reckoning Boat Ride

By Salamon2

~~~

"What has happened... my beloved Kingdom of Takaishi gone... how... HOW?!" shouted Takevi

            "Us beasts have feelings..." said Touchi's Tokomon, Takevi grabbed the poor Digimon by his ears, and started swinging him around, and was about to throw him out to sea, when Touchi grabbed his brother's arm.

            "If he goes, I go too..." said Touchi, but Takevi shook Touchi's grip off, and wound up again, but gave up, dropped Tokomon, and sat down and cried.  Kari motioned for Touchi to take over in rowing, and told him to keep rowing northwest, through this fog.  She sat down nest to her fiancée, and put her arm around him.  He rejected it, and moved so that it fell off.

            "Why do you reject me?" asked Kari.

            "It isn't supposed to be this way..." said Takevi, leaning against the side of the boat.

            "Life tests us Takevi, you've had things easy all your life, now you must show you're worthy of earning back the same treatment..." said Kari, and at this Takevi slowly leaned onto her right shoulder.

            "But how..." asked Takevi

            "I don't know, but you will when the time comes..." said Kari, rubbing her fingers through his golden hair.  He sighed and just leaned against her, taking in the air.

            "You know Hikari... I know..." said Takevi

            "Know what?" asked Kari innocently, biting her lip.

            "About your origins... Touchi, my Patamon doesn't just report to you..." said Takevi looking at Touchi, then he turned to his Patamon "Though as of late I haven't had much time for you, forgive me... my friend..." said Takevi, and his Patamon, flew across the boat, and hugged him.

            "Always Takevi... I'm just glad you're back to normal... I don't know what being King did to you, but I'm just glad you're back to being plain Takevi..." said the Patamon, however, Kari was in a state of alarm.

            "When did you find out Takevi?" asked Kari

            "A few minutes after Takechi did..." said Takevi smiling at Kari, truly happy for the first time in his life.

            "You mean all that you've said yesterday afternoon, and last night... was how you truly felt... despite where I came from..." said Kari

            "From my heart to yours... If you wondered why I hastily entered the relationship, let me answer it with this... I knew you were the one for me..." said Takevi, and he said it so dreamy eye, that Kari started leaning down towards him, lips about to meet.

            "Could you not, please..." said Touchi, and both teens sighed, and Takevi returned to leaning his head against her shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his hair, and soon he drifted off to sleep.  Just then his arm fell into the water, Kari fished it out, getting the Digimon wet, when suddenly two Poyomon, and two Digi-Eggs appeared where the Digimon had been.

            "Oh No!  We're in the Lost Sea of Memory!" shouted Touchi, and Kari noticed Takevi's clothes were getting bigger, or Takevi getting smaller, but when it stopped, there was an eight year old leaning against her.

            "I knew Takevi was acting weird, like his old self... despite making all arrogant and conceited people who enter it less imperfect, it also can make someone relive their worst memory, if you enter it, by making you the age it happened, for Digimon, they return to normal, but not for humans, they stay the age until they drink a potion made from the nectars from the Pata Flower, and Salamon Love Flower, both available on Takenouchi, which is where we're heading at this course..." said Touchi, and after this Takevi, the eight year old stirred.

            "Uh.. huh?" said Chibi Takevi, and he blinked, and opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Kari.  "Mommy?" asked the child.

            Kari did not know what to say, so she played along "Yes Takevi... what's wrong?" asked Kari

            "It's Takechi... he's so mean to me... and Touchi.  

"Takio does whatever Takechi does, and Takechi forces me to pretend to be him, and he goes to my lessons, instead of me..." said Takevi, laying his head in her lap.

            "Now that isn't right..." said Kari, Takechi's words echoing in her head _'he and I would often switch duties, I'd go to his lessons, and he'd be free to do what he wanted...'_, and with the testimonial of eight year old Takevi, she saw how he never learned the history of the other Kingdoms, Takechi had been power hungry for the throne.

            "And what's worse is that if I don't do what he wants, he hurts me..." said Takevi, showing Kari a bruise on his arm, she looked, and was shocked at how big, and dark it was.  Takevi closed his eyes and sighed.  "Where were you mommy... daddy had said you had died..." said Takevi sleepily.

            "I was away..." said Kari

            "Oh... where?" asked Takevi more tiredly

            "In Takenouchi... where I'm taking you and your brother Touchi..." said Kari

            "oh... that explains...(yawn)... the fog..." and with that Takevi fell back to sleep, in her lap.  Kari sighed, at what she had just found out.

            "If you're tired Touchi, you can take a break, come here, on this side..." said Kari, patting the open left side, Touchi nodded, stopped rowing, put the oars in the boat, got up slowly, and sat down.  The Digimon, now back to normal, stayed on the other side of the boat, with the supplies that would last them three weeks, to keep it from tipping, though the bow did rise out of the water a little.  Touchi leaned up against her shoulder, and starred out into the misty fog, as thick as ever.

            "Touchi, do I really look like your mother?" asked Kari, after a few moments of silence.

            "Yes... she was the only Ruler of Takaishi to be a Queen... she married my father, but he did not become King over her... she died a week after giving birth to me... neither Takio, Takechi, nor my father ever forgave me, but Takevi saw that it wasn't my fault, and fought for me, but Takechi was always a stronger, and more skilled athlete, even when he had been eight.  Eventually Takevi was able to beat him in a fight, and then my brothers lessened their taunts, but Takechi still had some influence over Takevi, and persuaded him to give him the province of Takai, that was meant for me.  When my mother died, Takevi was still too young for the throne, so our father took the position of lord protector, and then crowned himself King... only recently did he die, half a year ago... from an unknown ailment..." said Touchi.

            "It must have been horrible for you..." said Kari

            "Yes it was... I still have nightmares from what Takechi did... when he did the horrible acts he did, I often dreamt of my mother, her portrait is hung on the wall of Takaishi... but if Takechi had had his way, he would have been King, not Takevi... which would have been worse for everyone... it would have brought back slavery... and many other cruel tortures to not just Digimon but to people as well.  Lately he has had plans to murder Takevi, and marry you so that he could be 'King'... Patamon told me so... and then influence you to make the wrong decisions, until he placed the country in darkness..." said Touchi

            "A boy of your age should not be concerned in politics... it makes you worry more, and tires you out... take a break from the world Touchi... take a nap..." said Kari

            "Alright..." said Touchi, and he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep, and Kari starred at the two brothers.

            "Takio would have followed Takechi to the grave..." said Nyaromon

            "He would have?" asked Kari

            "yes... Everything that Takechi believed in, Takio believed in... I was his vent for anger... when something went wrong... I got thrown around... literally..." said Nyaromon

            "So was I..." said Takechi's Patamon

            "My god..." said Kari, who then fell silent, not knowing what else to say, when suddenly Touchi started moving around violently.

            "No... stop Takechi stop!  Please!" shouted the poor boy throwing his arms in the air, kicking his legs, his head tossing and turning.

            "Touchi... it's okay... it's only a nightmare..." said Kari soothingly, shaking his shoulders to wake him up, this sent his left leg into the water, and it coming up suddenly, and hitting Touchi, barely missing Kari, and Kari blinked and a three year old lay where the ten year old Touchi had been. _'Not both of them... God help me...'_ thought Kari

            "no... No... NO!" screamed Touchi, sitting up and waking, both himself, and Takevi.

            "Touchi... it's okay... it was a bad dream... it's alright..." said Kari rubbing his back, and the three years old turned to look at Kari.

            "Whoo... whoo... are you?" asked Touchi, very scared. He was leaning against the side of the boat, as far from Kari as possible.

            "This is our mom Touchi... she didn't die... she went away to Takenouchi... Daddy was wrong..." said Takevi, looking at his brother.

            "Mommy?" asked Touchi, scared like.  Kari nodded, to keep her story straight, then Touchi jumped at Kari, hugging her, and crying on her dress.

            "Daddy, Takechi, and Takio said it was all my fault you died... Mommy... you're not dead... you were in Takenouchi... why?" asked Touchi, looking at her, tears in his crystal blue eyes.

            "I left to see some doctors there that helped me... your father must have thought I had died, and the servants already had buried me..." said Kari

            "That's what Daddy said... that you died in the night and the servants buried you in the night..." said Takevi.

            "But all is right... I came back for you two... and I'm taking you to Takenouchi..." said Kari

            "Yeah! Thank you mommy... thank you..." said Touchi, hugging Kari, Takevi, hugged her from where he was.

            _'Just great... yesterday I was a fiancée... today I'm a mother...'_ thought Kari

            _To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter VII: Digitopia

Memory

Chapter VII: Digitopia

By Salamon2

Salamon: Interesting story... 0_0...

Salamon2: This is another part based on Animal Farm, this is the last major part based on that novel.

Salamon: I can't believe you're so devoted to this... when did you start writing this?

Salamon2: Oh... a year and a half ago... I have a lot of good ideas but I don't know how to fit the story all together, so I put the basic ideas down, and later come back to them and see what I can make of them.

Salamon: Oh... 

Salamon2: Did that make any sense at all?  
  


Salamon: Uh... no... but you don't own Digimon anyway!

~~~

            "And so, fellow Digimon... our beloved leader, can not be with us today, the founder of our beliefs, who lived for more than 8,760,345 years, is dead..." said WarGreymon to the collected group of Champions, Ultimates, Rookies, and In-training Digimon.

            "No!" cried out the group in front of the Megas.

            "Yes, and since we are now on our own, we must be ready for an invasion of any kind!  I'm sure the other countries, once word reaches them of our righteous revolution shall begin to get ready... so we must be prepared for them... I propose to build an army to stop them from bringing back the monarchy!" said SaberLeomon.

            "HURRAH!" cried the group of Digimon, in full support.

            "Then, all Digimon that are ready to serve their nation, step forward, and follow me..." said SaberLeomon, and all of the Ultimates and half of the Champions came bounding forward and followed SaberLeomon, and Tortosamon, to another room.

            "Fellow Digimon, we have a job to the rest of the nation to set free all Digimon, and bring them to our cause... all those in support of traveling throughout the country and spreading the good word of Digism, follow me!" said Pheonixmon, and the rest of the Champions followed her to the back part of the room, where a map of the country was already hanging up on the wall.

            "Finally, fellow Digimon, let us not forget the area which we control... we still have crops to be planted, roads to be repaired, and houses to be fixed.  All Digimon in favor of working to make the area we control better for ourselves... please follow me!" said WarGreymon, who walked out of the large room, that would have been considered a foyer to us, of the King's palace.  All of the Rookies, In-training, and Digi-Babies did follow him, leaving no one else in the room.  They walked down, following a path that led to the town of Tikaret.

~~~

            "I solemnly swear..." said Wizardmon, bowing before SaberLeomon, hat off.  SaberLeomon had taken his seat on the old King's throne.

            "To serve our nation..." said Tortosamon, a female tortoise like Digimon with a Golden shell.  She had a long neck that had gold armor on it, ever other golden plate was black, and at the top she had a head and mask much similar to Seadramon, only no hair in the back, and the mask was completely gold.  She had fins coming out of her shell, they were an Aquamarine color, the same as her eyes, and a very long tail that at the end was two pronged, and webbed.  She had a strange pattern on her chest of her shell; it looked like a backward S, cut in half, one half white, the other black, and on either side of it was a dot, one white, one black.

            "To serve out nation..." said Wizardmon

            "On the sacred memory of our most beloved leader, Azulongmon..." said Tortosamon.

            "On the sacred memory of our most beloved leader, Azulongmon..." said Wizardmon

            "And follow SaberLeomon's orders before anyone else's" said Tortosamon

            "And follow SaberLeomon's orders before anyone else's" said Wizardmon

            "Rise up Wizardmon, and accept the position as Head Strategist of the National Digimon Guard..." said SaberLeomon, and Wizardmon bowed again, put his hat back on, and came up next to the throne.

            "Next volunteer..." said SaberLeomon, leader of the National Digimon Guard (NDG).

~~~

            Pheonixmon soared through the sky, her brilliant wings took her farther than she had ever dreamed of flying as Biyomon.  She had on her back the other half of the Champions, jumping off at their stops to spread the word of Digism around the nation.  Already the surrounding provinces of Tahi, Tisi, and Takai, were now under their control.  And by nightfall tonight, so would Taken, Cor, and Itak.  Revolution was spreading quickly throughout this oppressed nation.

~~~

            After one week had past, all of the Ultimates in the country belonged to the NDG and most of the Champions as well.  And during that time, all of the mainland provinces were under the Four Mega's control, or the National Digimon Council of Takaishi (NDCT).  Several country sweeps were completed; members, nobles, and supporters of the royal family were found and tried before the council's trial committee.

            "Did a country sweep find any of the remaining followers of the old regime?" asked SaberLeomon to the bowing Wizardmon before him.

            "Yes, the royal brothers Takechi, and Takio, were found in an abandoned mansion... all the servants had fled leaving the royal brothers to fend for themselves..." said Wizardmon.

            "Good... and their Digimon?" said SaberLeomon

            "Their Digimon must have abandoned them too..." said Wizardmon.

            "Good..." said SaberLeomon

            "However... the search for the other two members is still continuing..." said Wizardmon

            "Three...  There are three members of the former regime at large still... you forget the Lady Hikari..." said SaberLeomon

            "Yes Sire... forgive me..." said Wizardmon bending lower than before.

            "You are forgiven... you did not know... but when they are captured... the girl shall be made a slave, to serve me... and as for the two you've caught... you know what to do Wizardmon..." said SaberLeomon.

~~~

            "Brother... I can't feel my feet..." said Takio, in total darkness.

            "Just think about something else, other than that..." said Takechi, having a hard time breathing.

            "All of this, just for living..." said Takio, who then gulped, and breathed heavily before speaking again "I don't understand it all brother... why are they so cruel... it seems just like yesterday they were just children... harmless children, only needing guidance and work to make their lives complete..." said Takio.

            "And overnight they grew up, they no longer were they the children we knew when we awoke, but they had become brutal, monstrous beasts..." said Takechi said.

            "It is sad then, that children do not stay children..." said Takio

            "Yes... it is indeed... if only they did though... if only they did..." said Takechi, the whole time having trouble talking, and the same problem with his brother, lying right next to him, tied to a different wheel but on the same board.

            Just then, the door to the dark room was opened, and Wizardmon stepped inside with a clipboard.  Light poured onto the features of the boys, blood streaming from their face, arms, and legs.  Their once clean figures and clothes were now soiled, full of blood, and were torn.  Both of their once golden hair, was now filled with dried blood, and both were tied to the rack.  The horrid machine had pulled both boys' arms and legs, causing blood to pour from the sockets.

            "Ah... I see you both are awake... now... let's begin where we left off with our talks..." said Wizardmon stepping into the dungeon, MetalMamemon following him, bringing a torch, and lighting all the others in the room, and it in the empty holder in the wall when the room was completely lit.  MetalMamemon then got to the boys' heads, where the wheels were, ready to turn them, if need be.

            "We'll never talk to you..." said Takechi, forcing his mouth to move.  MetalMamemon was about to turn Takechi's wheel, but with a gesture from Wizardmon's hand spared Takechi more pain than he already was in.

            "Pray tell me why not..." said Wizardmon.

            "You're a monster!  What gives you the right to do this to us!?" shouted Takio, his anger pouring out, aimed at Wizardmon.

            "MetalMamemon, if you please..." said Wizardmon without a care.  And the Digimon pulled the lever, screaming with delight.  Takio then suddenly fell into a series of screams all too terrible for the human mind to hear, even once.

            "Now?" asked Wizardmon.

            "Pull it again..." said Takio, unwilling to budge.  And MetalMamemon pulled it happily, and Takio erupted once more into his screams and then fell silent, for eternity.

~~~

            One the wooden boat, almost two thousand miles away, Nyaromon awoke with a start.

            "TAKIO!" cried out the small Digimon, as if she could feel his pain, and then no longer feel anything at all, and she cried.

~~~

            "The two of the Royal Family of Takaishi, have not confessed their crimes against this council..." said Wizardmon

            "And has any progress to find the last two of the Royal family been made?" asked Pheonixmon hiding her knowing of the location.

            "Three, the Lady Hikari counts since she was betroved to the King..." said SaberLeomon

            "Yes, Sea and Air patrols were sent out, and parts of the NDG are searching the country as we speak..." said Wizardmon, at this, WarGreymon frowned.

            "So they will be found..." said Tortosamon with confidence.  WarGreymon frowned more.

            "Anything bothering you WarGreymon?" asked SaberLeomon

            "I can't stand it any longer!" shouted WarGreymon

            "What can't you stand my friend?" asked SaberLeomon, and Pheonixmon looked worried.

            "I let those children go..." said WarGreymon.  Pheonixmon was surprised, and so was Tortosamon, and SaberLeomon.

            "YOU WHAT?!" screamed SaberLeomon, who jumped over his desk in the great marble room, and jumped at WarGreymon, unexpectedly, who was behind his desk.

            "TRAITOR!" shouted SaberLeomon as he attacked the Digimon, giving him no time to put up any kind of defense, an all out offensive attack.  Pheonixmon, just sat there, and watched it all happened, turned her head and a tear rolled down from her eyes.

            "Hmm..." said Tortosamon noticing Pheonixmon and smirking.

            When SaberLeomon was done, WarGreymon was having trouble holding his form, and he was surrounded by Ultimate Digimon holding guns at him.  SaberLeomon growled at WarGreymon.

            "These guns are what my strategists have been designing for the past week, it shall make you a Digi-egg, and if you loose all of your energy and become deleted for some reason... you shall not return...  FIRE!" said SaberLeomon, and the group shot the gun at WarGreymon.

~~~

            One hour later, a wooden crate fell from a tall cliff to the north of Aishitak, it plunged into the sea, dropped a few feet, and rose to the surface, followed by two other crates, which, unlike the first crate that fell into the sea, they fell, and never saw daylight again.  Pheonixmon, having done her job, only hoped that the crate that was floating would make it to the small boat somewhere out there... lost in the Sea of Memory.  She then continued back to Aishitak, under 'protection' of the NDG.

~~~

            That night a large bird was seen flying off into the sky, away from Aishitak, into the East.

~~~

            The next morning, SaberLeomon called a meeting of all representatives of the nation to meet in the Council Room.

            "And so, fellow Digimon, from now on humans shall harvest the crops, and we shall live in their houses..." said Tortosamon.

            "HURRAH!" cried the Representative Digimon.

            "Where's WarGreymon, and Pheonixmon?" asked a small Digimon from the province of Cor.

            "The traitor WarGreymon allowed our enemies to escape and live... he has been punished... the traitor Pheonixmon disappeared in the night... no doubt she had something to do with what WarGreymon did... they have been banished, if they ever are seen again in this nation, any Digimon that kills them or captures them, shall be rewarded handsomely..." said SaberLeomon to the audience in disbelief.  SaberLeomon then continued, after the shock wore off a little "... as of immediately there will be no more representatives, that's right you can all go home, no more polls or discussions as well!  A committee made up of Ultimates and Megas shall make the decisions on the running of this nation!" said SaberLeomon.

            "NO!" cried the Champion representatives and the NDG in front of them aimed their guns at one representative, and shot.  That got them quiet soon enough.

            "Furthermore... we shall no longer be called Takaishi, that is the name of the past oppressive regime... we shall be called Digitopia!" said SaberLeomon

            "Now... Get to Work!" shouted Tortosamon, and the Digimon were marched out by the NDG.

            And so began Digitopia's reign...


	9. Chapter VIII: Bait

Memory

Chapter VIII: Bait

By Salamon2

Salamon: I know you have something plannedÉ I can sense it

Salamon2: I'm already writing the rough draft version of Chapter 9

Salamon: Whoa! You're ahead of the game

Salamon2: YepÉ so are you going to say it yet?

Salamon: AlrightÉ Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MommyÉhow long until we get to Takenouchi?" asked Chibi Takevi.

"Not for some timeÉ" said Kari in response to the eight-year-old.

_ÔWhy can't I just admit that I'm lost? I wish this interminable fog would end! We've been lost in here for more than a week! We're doomedÉdoomedÉ to die out hereÉ lost at sea_ thought Kari.

"Don't worry we'll make itÉ after allÉ we have to come to land sooner or laterÉ" said Takevi's Patamon as if he could read her mind. His statement was full of hope, and it rejuvenated hers.

"What's that?" asked Nyaromon looking out on to the water.

"I don't know, but it looks like a bigÉ whatever it isÉ"said Touchi's Tokomon, from Touchi's arms. Touchi, like his older brother, had lost his pants in the boat, and was only wearing his now large shirt over his very small body.

"It looks like a crateÉ" said Takevi innocently, and so he was.

"Should we open it Mommy?" asked Touchi looking up at her with adorable crystal blue eyes. Takevi received it as it gently knocked against the side of the boat, and he used all of his strength to lift it up into the boat, extremely tired after doing so.

"YesÉTakevi put it hereÉ" said Kari, and the crate was placed in front of Kari, and everyone gathered around the crate to see what was inside. It had some seaweed on it, but Kari removed it, and threw it out to sea, and looked for a way to open it. Kari then found a part where if she pulled hard enough it could come open, so she did, and the two rusty nails holding the lid down were pulled up and the crate could be opened, and was.

Inside lay two eggs, one very odd shaped looking with sharp points coming out here and there, it also had a symbol on it that looked very familiar, a circle with five triangles surrounding it, and a heptagon as well. The other looked like an over grown chicken's egg. It somehow looked familiar to her.

_ÔIf any of the other kids ask, we'll just say our Chicken coop is on a Nuclear Waste Dump_ said a voice in the back of her head that didn't sound like anyone who was present, nor of anyone that she could remember.

"Who would send two digi-eggs out to sea in a crate?" asked Takevi's Patamon.

"It's not a custom that I know ofÉ" said Takechi's Patamon. Kari looked at the eggs, and pondered the same question when all of a sudden it sounded similar to a part of a Greek myth she had once read for seventh grade literature class.

_ÔÉand she, and her child were put into a wooden crate and tossed off a cliff to the merciless seaÉ death would surely come to her and the babe...' _

It sounded similar to part of the Myth of Perseus, who along with his mother was put in a wooden crate and thrown off the side of a cliff into the sea, ordered by the King of the land, who had heard an oracle predict that his grandson shall kill him. But what was this egg in here for? Was some Digimon afraid that the Digimon inside it would kill him or her?

Then another story came to her mind.

_"...she got a papyrus basket for him, and plastered it with bitumen and pitch; she put the child in it and placed it among the reeds on the bank of the river. His sister stood at a distance, to see what would happen to him. The daughter of Pharaoh came down to bathe at the river, while her attendants walked beside the river. She saw the basket among the reeds and sent her maid to bring it. When she opened it, she saw the child..." Exodus 2:3-6_

Again, who was afraid of this egg, and what was the egg next to it for?

_ÔRub Gently_ said a voice, that sounded like Takevi's.

"Did you say something Takevi?" asked Kari to the eight year old.

"No MommyÉ" said Takevi, his Patamon in his arms, and the twin Patamon on his head.

"Touchi?" asked Kari

"NoÉ"said Touchi, his Tokomon sleeping in his arms with Nyaromon.

_ÔThey hatch if you rub them gently!_ said the voice again. Kari didn't ask who said the words but reached out to touch the overgrown chicken's egg.

"I don't think you should do thatÉ" said Takechi's Patamon.

Kari ignored the Patamon, and picked up the egg and started rubbing it, surprisingly after thirty rubs, the shell broke, and out popped a small black Digimon.

"It's a Botamon!" exclaimed Takevi's Patamon, as if they were rare.

"Botamon is a small, friendly, playful, easily made upset, baby Digimon. They are extremely rare in this part of the Digital World, found mostly in the Kingdoms of Kaymia, and Izumi" said Takechi's Patamon.

"WowÉ"said Kari, looking at the cute baby black Digimon that she could hold in her palm. She picked it up and held him to her face, the Digimon looked curiously at her and smiled with delight.

"Bota!" said the Digimon.

"How did you know to rub the egg to get it to hatch, Mommy?" asked Touchi.

"I don't knowÉ" said Kari

~~~

"Sire, the small craft has been found by our air brigadeÉ" said Tortosamon, bowing before SaberLeomon.

"GoodÉsend for the NavyÉ they're to go in with the air brigadeÉ"said SaberLeomon.

"But sire, by the time our Navy gets there they could beÉ" started Tortosamon.

"DOAS I SAY TORTOSAMON! OR SUFFER THE CONCEQUENCES!" shouted SaberLeomon threatening to pounce.

"Yes sireÉ yes!" cried Tortosamon as she crawled inside her shell and used her Tortosa Teleport attack to teleport to the Naval Office. When she was gone, SaberLeomon cried out in pain as a black mist came out of him and floated above him. SaberLeomon looked up to see two red eyes open up in the middle of the mist.

"I should have never made that deal with you! Now my friend is gone! And three lives that I wish not to be killed are going to be!" shouted SaberLeomon angrily at the mist.

"Didn't your mommymon tell you to be careful of who you bargain with? WarGreymon was in the way, he was softhearted and would have discovered my deal with youÉ before I made permanent connectionsÉ which I haveÉ Now go to sleep my kittenÉ"said the mist, and the Saber-Toothed Lion fell asleep immediately.

The mist moved to face the east and then said "And now HopeÉ you shall wither under my hand

~~~

"I'm so boredÉ can't this boat go any faster Mommy?" asked Takevi, as Kari rowed, Kari didn't know why she was rowing, she just had a feeling the more distance she put between herself and the mainland, the better.

"I'm rowing as fast as I can!" said Kari exasperatedly

"OhÉokayÉ" said Takevi, who then continued his game of counting how many times Botamon could jump up and down all in a row.

"Hey! They fog's clearing up!" said Patamon from Takevi's head.

(A/N: Takechi's, I'm getting tired of saying Takechi's Patamon so the Patamon that just says Patamon from now on is Takechi's Patamon)

"Good, we'll be in Takenouchi soon!" said Takevi's Patamon from his partner's arms.

"YEAH!" cried the Digimon, and young children in the boat, Kari groaned, what was she to do? She had only excess food and the boat to sell, but what about that gift Takevi had given her the night she had left. She stopped rowing, and turned the necklace up so she could look at it. It had the same weird circle pattern on it that the other egg had on it.

"MOMMY!" cried out Takevi, and Kari looked up just in time to be snatched up by a dive bombing flying Flymon. He grabbed her, and then soared up, high into the sky, towards more Flymon.

"I've got her... the two boys can now be killed..." said Flymon to the water, and Kari saw a long snakelike Digimon below the surface.

"No!" cried out Hikari, struggling against the Flymon as he flew into the bright blue sky, away from the two boys.

"Mommy!" cried the boys, as the snake Digimon surfaced.

"That's Seadramon! He's really mean, he'll eat you right up if you get on the wrong side of him..." said Patamon.

"Patamon, can you fly up there and try and help Mommy get free from that evil Digimon?" asked Takevi to his Patamon. His Patamon looked at Takevi, as if he'd been waiting his entire life for Takevi to say it, and smiled enthusiastically, and he flew up after Flymon.

"But he can't make it... Flymon is a much faster flier..." said Patamon.

"I know... but he has too... AHH!" shouted Takevi as Seadramon rose even higher out of the water.

"Where do you think your going?" asked as he blocked Takevi's Patamon's way.

_ÔYou can do it Patamon... I know you can..._ thought Takevi, holding onto the box with the egg in his arms so that he had something to float on if he fell out of the boat. And suddenly the egg in the box started glowing.

"Well? Where do you think your going?" asked Seadramon, blocking Patamon's way to Flymon. Patamon didn't answer, he felt a weird sensation throughout his body, as it started to glow.

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon!" shouted Patamon as he digivolved.

"Whoa..." said Takevi and Touchi.

"Through You!" shouted Pegasusmon, and he attacked and then soared after Flymon.

~~~

"SaberLeomon'll give me the province of Cor for this!" said Flymon with glee, as he soared towards his brigade.

"Shooting Star!" shouted Pegasusmon, Flymon was so startled he dropped Kari, and Pegasusmon flew and caught her on his back.

Seadramon had been attacking the boat, and an angel flew around him attacking the water snake, Pegasusmon put Kari into the boat and joined Angemon in the fight.

_ÔI can't believe Tokomon digivolved to save us' _thought Touchi. _ÔÉJust when Seadramon was about to swallow the whole boat_ Seadramon was destroyed easily, but several water Digimon were starting to come out of the fog, so before anymore Digimon could attack, Pegasusmon, with a rope tied to him pulled the boat away from danger, towards the not so far off land.

~~~

"... next time Hope... next time..." said the mist as it vanished into the sleeping SaberLeomon.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter IX: Patamon & Salamon Adventure

Memory

Chapter IX: Patamon and Salamon's Big Adventure

By Salamon2

Salamon: Wow! A whole chapter about me!

Salamon2: Yep, and you won't kill me in chapter nine after reading this chapter, in fact you'll be begging for me to continue the story

Salamon: YEAH! SALAMON2 doesn't own Digimon!

Salamon2: My Thanksgiving Lapse is finally over! Thanks to magnaangel for coining the term. Also, my computer lately has been a very bad computer... it won't let me use the internet often...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You were great TokomonÉ reallyÉ" said Chibi Touchi to the Tokomon in his arms. Botamon slept on Touchi's left side.

"Gee thanks TouchiÉ" said Tokomon blushing for the millionth time. Touchi sat in the back of a wagon, his back against the board that made up the seat for the front, where Chibi Takevi, and Kari were sitting watching Pegasusmon lead them deeper into the forest. Patamon and Nyaromon sat next to Touchi, on his right side, both were asleep. To get the wagon, Kari had to exchange the boat for it. She had the remainder of her fiancŽ, and future brother-in-law's clothes, since they were only wearing shirts too big for them, in a chest that had come with the wagon. Before leaving the place where she had gotten the wagon, she had asked where to get the flowers. Everyone replied that they were on Fujaiki-yama (Mount Fujaiki) in the Forest of Mysteries. Pegasusmon seemed to know where that was, and was confident on getting there. Kari also asked was there a town on the other side of the forest. She was answered confidently with a yes from every person. They said, at the foot of the next mountain over from Fujaiki-yama, or the last mountain in that row, lies a small village where people stop before going to the capital, when traveling through the forest. So they continued their journey, and were following a path that led straight to the village, they would have to turn off of it soon, and travel, a less traveled path to Fujaiki, which was about a three miles from the turn off of this road. They would travel all day, and at night, sleep in the back of the wagon.

One morning, Kari awoke and felt like walking around a little bit, so she got up and started walking around the woods. She was far, but not too far from the wagon when suddenly something was put right in front of her mouth, and a sharp object was jabbed into her back.

"Stop right there missy!" said a voice from behind her.

"You're coming with meÉ" said the voice forcing her to walk back to the wagon. When they got there, it was surrounded by a group of men, women, and Digimon. They were looking through the small chest, the women at some left over clothing, the men at the condition of the wagon, and the Digimon examined the frightened Royal Brothers, and their Digimon for working quality.

"This will do no good, nothing to match it that is in his wardrobeÉ" said a woman

"You're a little scrawny, but I'm sure you'll do kidÉ" said a DemiDevimon to Touchi, and Tokomon showed his sharp teeth, in defense.

"But how are we to get such fine gold off of this horse?" asked a man to a second standing nest to him.

"I'm no horse! I'm a Digimon!" shouted Pegasusmon, they kicked him and he fell over since they kicked him in the stomach, and they really started kicking, and then when he was weak, they tried prying the metal from his skin. "OW! AHHH!" cried out the poor Digimon, in agony.

"It's a part of it, it's worth nothing!" said the second man.

"Oo! Look what I've found!" shouted a woman holding up Kari's necklace, she had hidden in the chest.

"No!" shouted Kari, who just realized the thing over her mouth, was now about her waist.

"Finders, KeepersÉ" said a woman in response and they laughed evilly.

"There's nothing here except a necklace and some DigimonÉ all of the rest is worthless junk!" said the DemiDevimon to her captor.

"Well, at least we have new workersÉ leave the wagon and the chestÉeverything in the chest, and I mean EVERYTHING!" said the voice, emphasizing the last word.

"OhhÉyes LeomonÉ" said the group disheartened.

"OpossummonÉtake the DigimonÉ If you can't carry them then leave them hereÉ"said Leomon.

"Yes LeomonÉ" said a Digimon floating in the air with balloons, she grabbed Tokomon and Patamon. DemiDevimon took Touchi, another Digimon grabbed Takevi, and that only left Nyaromon, and Pegasusmon.

"GreatÉjust greatÉ two days of riding in this wagon, only to be ambushed by gypsies!" said Nyaromon.

"RomsÉ"said Pegasusmon

"WhateverÉnow what?" asked Nyaromon

"We follow themÉ" said Pegasusmon slowly following the large group.

~~~

The gypsies had set up camp for the night in a clearing. They set the group they had caught in a center of the clearing, with Leomon in front of them.

"Young girl... you and your kin are to work as our assistants... make our dinner, clean our camps up, make our fires, and you shall be given adequate food for your energy..." said Leomon

_Slavery is what you're describing, not servitude..._ thought Kari as the Lion Digimon talked to her.

"I won't do a thing you say!" shouted Kari after thinking for a second.

"Very well... lock her up, maybe starvation shall change your mind..." said Leomon, and she was tied up, and locked into a wooden cage. The young children starred at her as she struggled to escape, and to make sure she wasn't a distraction to the boys, Leomon picked up the cage and placed it at the edge of the clearing.

_ÔIf only my hands could come loose..._ thought Kari fiddling with the rope that tied her hands together.

"Good Luck trying little girl..." said Leomon, laughing as he walked away.

~~~

"Boy! More wine!" shouted a woman to Takevi, who was busy trying to start a fire, which he did not know how to do.

"Finish the fire!" shouted a man, he wanted his lunch soon.

"No, I need wine!" shouted the woman

"Let him finish the fire first!" shouted the man. To end the argument, on the piles of sticks Takevi had collected an Agumon pepper breathed them.

"Now, get her the wine!" said the Agumon.

~~~

"psst! Kari!" whispered a voice from the forest, Kari looked to see only brush.

"Who's there?" asked Kari nervously, and she saw a pair of eyes from the dark forest, and then out popped Nyaromon, relieving her worry.

"Nyaromon..." said Nyaromon as she came to the cage.

"Thank goodness... do you have Pegasusmon with you?" asked Kari

"Yes... we're ready to rescue you guys..." said Nyaromon, and Kari heard horse shoes click on the ground, deeper in the forest.

"No... then they might hurt Takevi, or Touchi if you guys come now... you two go and get the ingredients... we'll make out escape on our own... we'll meet you in the first town out of this forest in the north!" whispered Kari, almost untying the ropes that held her.

"Alright... if you say so..." said Nyaromon.

"Now go... the sooner you find the flowers and get to the town, the sooner it will be all over..." said Kari

~~~

"You really should stop and rest..." said Nyaromon from the wagon.

"No I'm fine; we're almost to the mountain... I can manage..." said Pegasusmon, weakly. He was trying to convince himself more than Nyaromon. 

"You should rest... don' ake that form for granitite... I'll never be able to, with Takio gone..." said Nyaromon.

"You'll see him again" said Pegasusmon walking along.

"No I won't... while I slept on the boat I dreamt where he was... he's asleep among the fishes..." said Nyaromon.

"How do you know it then, it could have just been a dream..." asked Pegasusmon

"I can feel it... it's as though a part of me is dead!" she sobbed. Then continued with "I now feel as though I have no purpose...

"Do not cry..." said Pegasusmon, a tear appearing in his eyes as well.

But without realizing it they had reached the foot of the mountain.

"See, I told you we'd get here" said Pegasusmon, as a loud roar filled the air as a Goblinmon attacked, coming down from the mountain, aiming his club at Pegasusmon, hitting the majestic Digimon, and he Dedigivolved to Tokomon. Goblinmon then raised his club to finish the poor Digimon off.

"NO!" cried out Nyaromon, and she felt a burst of energy.

"Nyaromon digivolve to... Salamon!" cried out Nyaromon

"Puppy Bark!" shouted Salamon

"Uh... WHOAG!" shouted Goblinmon as he was hit in a weak spot, and he was defeated.

"Nyaro... mon..." said Tokomon weakly.

"It's Salamon now..." said Salamon tenderly and she picked him up by the scruff of the neck and placed him in the wagon.

"But how will you pull the wagon up?" asked Tokomon

"I'll manage..." said Salamon, and she did manage to pull the wagon up to the area they needed. By that time it was sunset, she came up into the wagon and fell asleep next to the sleeping Tokomon.

ÔI can't believe I digivolved...' thought Salamon.

~~~

"Come on Salamon! Time to get up!" said Tokomon's voice energetically.

"Uh?" said Salamon lifting her eyes and blinking, the sun hadn't risen yet, and Tokomon was all smiles when she awoke.

"Tokomon, it's still dark..." said Salamon.

"Yes, now is the perfect time to get the flowers... they bloom before the sun rises you know... and that's when they also release their nectar as well!" said Tokomon. 

"Maybe a little breakfast first..." said Salamon groggily.

"Sure, but only a little!" said Tokomon taking out two fruits, they both ate, and Tokomon digivolved.

"Come on, now's the time!" said Patamon, and he flew down to the ground, and started trotting towards a stream. Salamon jumped and followed they happy-go-lucky Patamon. He stopped next to the stream and collected nectar from a blooming orange flower, which was on a bush full of them, in a small 2 pint flask; it was half filled with the nectar from the Pata flower. As Salamon stood she was sprayed with pollen from a nearby Pata flower. Patamon then strolled to the Salamon Love Flowers in the grass. Salamon followed, and tripped over an unseen root into a budding Salamon Love Flower, nectar was all over her face. She licked off all she could with her tongue, as Patamon filled the rest of the flask.

Salamon stared at Patamon, he was devoted to his work, he had strength and wisdom, and he was kind of cute... wait forget kind of, he was totally cute.

"Salamon! What are you do-" started Patamon who was interrupted by a pounce from Salamon. Then she was on top of him and kissed him on the cheek.

Salamon then blushed a bit, embarrassed and so did Patamon, who was probably a deeper shade of red.

"Salamon..." said Patamon placing the flask, amazingly unharmed and still full, next to him. His other paw touched where she had kissed. Then again Salamon pounced, sending them down a some what steep hill, but they didn't care, they were laughing and having too much fun to care. When they came to the bottom of the hill, Patamon kissed Salamon back on the cheek, and she couldn't have been any happier.

When the sun rose they went back to get the flask and wagon.

~~~

"Where is it Tortosamon?" asked SaberLeomon

"I don't know where the Royal Emblem of Takaishi is your highness..." said Tortosamon

"Those brats! Those royal bastards must have taken it, it's the only explanation for the sighting of Pegasusmon! You shall pay for your failure!" shouted SaberLeomon.

SaberLeomon attacked and the next moment an egg lay on the ground, and he stomped on the egg, and continued to until the egg would not regenerate.

~~~

"Do you see it Pegasusmon?" asked Salamon from the back of the wagon, the flask around Pegasusmon's neck.

"Yes, I see the town..." said Pegasusmon as they pulled into the outskirts to the tiny mountain village.

~~~

"Here they come, Mommy!" cried Touchi, running towards the winged horse, and ran with the Digimon all the way back to Kari.

"I see you escaped from the gypsies..." said Pegasusmon.

"Correct... and just o save the time of an explanation, let's just say gypsies and Angemon don't got together too well..." said Kari, smiling, happy and yet unhappy Pegasusmon had come.

_To Be Continued..._

_Next: I am Takaishi_

_Preview:_

_"So you have a message for my Queen, from Takaishi... it'll be hard to get to her, she is in conference with another Queen at this time..." said the guard_

_"I wonder why..." said Takevi, and he felt a burst of pain come across his back rapidly, and this sent him into immeasurable pain and agony._

_"SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO MAN!" shouted the guard._


	11. Chapter X: I am Takaishi

Memory

Chapter X: I am Takaishi

By Salamon2

Salamon: That preview... of this chapter...Oh no!  Takevi is going to be hurt!

Salamon2: I knew that preview would get her attention, I have up to Chapter 12 already written (that's what I've been doing with my Thanksgiving Lapse...)

Salamon: Will you stop using that term that Magnaangel started?

Salamon2: Maybe, if you say it...

Salamon: Alright... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon...

Salamon2: Thanksgiving Lapse...

Salamon: You said you'd stop!

Salamon2: I lied...

Salamon: -_-!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "But I'm not tired mommy..." said Takevi lying down on the bed next to his already sleeping younger brother.

            "It's time for all good little princes to go to sleep... are you a good little prince?" asked Kari, and the sleeping "not tired", Takevi, was placed next to Touchi.  Kari put the older clothes were placed around the boys so that when the mixture took effect, they would "grow" into their clothes.  Kari had given them the mixture with their drinks, Kari began noticing slight changes, but soon her tired body gave way to unconsciousness.

~~~

_In Kari's dream she was on a Royal Galleon, during a wild storm, in the middle of the sea.  She held on to the side railing as it pitched back and forth.  Kari saw, coming up the Stairs, fighting the rocking motion was Takevi, at his natural age.  She tried to move towards him, but do to her weak condition she couldn't.  The wind picked up even more, and blew her off the deck and into the surging sea._

~~~

"No!" cried Kari awakening, sweat rolling down from her forehead.

"Huh?" said Takevi stirring, not fully awakened, not fully done the change, he soon fell asleep, and Kari sighed with relief, and rocked in her rocking chair, the sun would rise in an hour and the change would be complete, sadly enough.  She had grown quite fond of the little boys totally dependent upon her, but at the same time she longed for her fiancé.  Oh, if she couldn't have both at the same time... oh well, when the time would come she would be a real mother.

~~~

_Takevi stood on a rock over looking the once green fertile valley.  He saw in one second the clean beautiful fields, and the next second he was on the ground of the blood spilt field, great warriors, dead all around him.  Then suddenly, in front of him appeared Touchi, he bent down and looked at Takevi ion the eye, smiling a smile Takevi had never seen on Touchi. _

_"You gave him what he wanted... now I'm free... uggh…" said Touchi, who then stumbled to the center of the battlefield and fell.  Takevi found new strength as the brotherly urge to protect his younger sibling kicked in.  He got up weakly, like a newly born fawn, trembled and walked as best he could to his brother; he knelt down and shook Touchi.  Suddenly Touchi's eyes opened, black as night, and he grabbed a hold of Takevi's throat, and his eyes became red, and a black mist surrounded the ten-year-old and it engulfed the child, and Takevi continued to be choked._

_"He's free, within me!" shouted the mist._

~~~

"NO!!" cried Takevi awakening, sitting up straight.  The morning sun peaked through the curtains of the small inn room. Despite his yelling no one stirred, they all continued to sleep.  Takevi knew he was in a small village inn, but where he had no idea, and how they got there was a mystery to him as well, but in his gut feeling, he felt that whatever had happened, Kari had taken care of the situations.  He got up and walked to the window to see if he could recognize the type of architecture the town was, to determine where he was.  Analyzing the town he determined they were somewhere in central Takenouchi.

~~~

_Touchi was sitting at the edge of a bed, looking towards a window to his right; he watched it worriedly, and at the rising moon.  Suddenly a sound came from below the window and Touchi ran to it._

_"Gatomon?" asked Touchi as he scurried to the window and opened it.  In floated a black mist with red eyes as soon as the window was opened, it picked up Touchi. He starred at the mist, as if hypnotized.  The suddenly the mist vanished into him and Touchi fell unconscious._

~~~

"NO!" cried out Touchi, screaming his lungs out.  Takevi instantly ran to his brother, and Kari awoke, and came as well.  Takevi picked up his younger brother who hugged him tightly like a child of five, scared of the thunder and lightning.

            "Touchi!  Are you alright?" asked Kari to the panting boy, tightly holding on to his older brother.

            "Yes... it was a nightmare... just a nightmare... I think..." said Touchi panting heavily.

            "Well technically it's a daymare but that's beside the point..." said Takevi, smiling at Kari.

~~~

"So what should we do?" asked Salamon to the humans, they all were sitting at the table, Tokomon was next to her right and the Patamon twins to her left, the Botamon in a basket at the foot of the chair.  Salamon had her front feet up on the table in order to eat her scrambled eggs.

            "I don't know..." said Kari, across the table from Salamon.

            "We could go to the Queen of this country... being my twenty-eighth cousin, she could help..." said Takevi, sitting to the left of the Patamon twins, and to the right of Kari.

            "Yes, but you turned down her offer of marriage, do you think she'll just forgive you like that?" asked Kari, taking a bite out of her toast.

            "It's better than just sitting here and wondering what to do..." said Touchi, taking the words out of Takevi's mouth.  He then drank his Orange Juice.  He was to the left of Kari, and the right of Tokomon.  Nobody could find an argument to his suggestion.

~~~

"Thank you..." said Kari to the man in front of her, who was behind a concession stand on the street.  She then went back to her group, waiting a little farther down the street in the wagon, and sat next to Takevi up front.  Pegasusmon took them all out of the town and down a road leading to the capital city, Kenouchitak.

            "Out of curiosity, what was the name of the town we have been in?" asked Touchi

            "Ishida-Yamato..." said Kari

            "Oh..." said Touchi, who then fell silent until they pulled up to the gate to the capital.

            "HALT!  Who goes there?" asked a female guard. 

            "Messengers from the land of Takaishi..." said Takevi

            "And who is the message for?" asked another guard from atop the high stone wall terrace.

            "Your Queen..." said Takevi.  The guards in the guard terrace talked amongst themselves before answering. 

            "You may pass... I will escort you to the Royal Palace..." said the first guard and the large cherry doors opened before them, and when they had completely opened, the guard had come down from the terrace and mounted a horse like Digimon.  She was dressed in red armor, on a red flaming horse like Digimon.  She rode along side the wagon on Kari's side, or the right side.

"So you have a message for my Queen, from Takaishi... it'll be hard to get to her, she is in conference with another Queen at this time..." said the guard as they passed many merchants and houses, Digimon and Human walking about as equals.

"I wonder why..." said Takevi, and he felt a burst of pain come across his back rapidly, and this sent him into immeasurable pain and agony.

"SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO MAN!" shouted the guard, putting her whip back on her belt.  "Keeping men in order these days is so difficult... Is it as hard in Takaishi?" she asked to Kari

            "All people in are free to say what they please in Takaishi, despite gender!" said Touchi, and he wasn't not in pain after that statement.

            "Oh... I thought Takaishi knew which the weaker sex was... women are naturally the stronger... Hell hath no furry than that of a mother missing a child..." said the guard confidently.

            "That might be true, but it is as just as true as a man whose family and homeland has been attacked or destroyed..." said Kari and the guard laughed.  Takevi and Touchi tried to shout at her, but Kari stopped them, not wanting them hurt anymore than they were.

            "And you have seen this happen?  HA! HA! HA! When that happens usually men run to the hills like the cowards they are!" said the guard.

            "That is because they run from tyranny and oppression, from what I've seen so far... Show them kindness, compassion, and Love, and they will be the loyalist of all!" said Kari, stopping the wagon as they came to the Royal gate.

            "Just be glad you come from Takaishi... words like those are treason her..." said the guard, waving to the guards at the royal gate and the gate opened and they headed for the entrance into the castle.  The guard dismounted her horse at the entrance, and Kari, Takevi, Touchi, and Digimon did as well their wagon.  They were lead through cherry doors, up stairs, and into a large corridor, where the guard stopped to find where the Queen was at the moment, talking with another guard.

            "In the throne room..." said the other guard to their guard, and they walked down many other corridors until they came to a cherry door with rubies decorating them.  They were allowed through by the two guards guarding the door and into the Throne Room.  It was the most beautiful room Kari had ever seen, red rubies glistened on the ceiling, and red marble shone beautifully, and the back of the room was a throne, with a person sitting on it, dressed up in a red kimono, she had a fan in front of her face which showed a beautiful night scene with two Cranemon in a river near a waterfall.  Oh the top of the throne the Queen sat on was a weird symbol that looked like a heart.

            "Please give me your message, and then you may leave..." said the person.

            "Cousin, I am Takaishi..." said Takevi, and the fan stopped moving.

_To Be Continued..._

_Next: The Legend in the Palace_

_Preview:_

_            "My Duke of Kawa, are the laws in effect?" asked Memai under her breathe._

_            "Yes you majesty..." said the hooded man._

_            "Good, I don't want anything to threaten my throne... and this uprising can easily spread into my country..." said Memai_

_            "Unfortunately, it could have..." said the man_

_            "Nothing must interfere with you know what..." said Memai_

_            "Yes your majesty..." said the man._

_            "And Yamaki?" asked Memai_

_            "From what I hear... he's doing the same..." said the man._

_            "Good... good... yes... my duke… there will be justice for the land grabbing Takaishis… it is for certain, now..." said Memai_


	12. Chapter XI: The Legend In the Palace

Memory

Chapter XI: The Legend in the Palace

By Salamon2

Salamon: You…

Salamon2: I what?

Salamon: You did this!  You harmed Kari!

Salamon2: What are you talking about?

Salamon: I just know Kari will end up harmed… and after that "dream" Kari had of  being thrown off a ship that confermed my feelings… you're going to kill off Kari, aren't you?

Salamon2: No… correct plot action, wrong character…

Salamon: WHAT!  You mean someone is going to-

Salamon2: I do not own Digimon…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The fan closed reveling the person, a red haired, blue eyed girl about her age, or older.

            "Cousin!  I did not recognize you when you came in… how did you get so dirty?  Didn't you use your Royal Yacht?" said the woman smiling nicely, and somewhat friendly.  The guard looked sick at what her queen said, death was certain if found out she had harmed the royal family of any nation, by international law.

            "Cousin Sorea (SOAR-E-AH), this is my youngest brother, Prince Touchi, and my fiancé, the Lady Hikari…" said Takevi indroducingthem to his cousin, she smiled happily, as though she was glad for Kari.

            "It is good of you to come… but where are your other brothers… Takechi and Takio?" asked Sorea

            "That's all a part of why we came here…" said Takevi.

            "Guard, you may leave us…" said Sorea to the guard, who was amazed Takevi had not told her Queen about her misbehavior, and took the opportunity to learn from her foolishness, to never harm anyone foreign.  The guard bowed and left the room.  Sorea then said as soon as the guard had left "as you were saying…"

            "My nation, as we speak is under occupation of a Digimon government…" said Takevi

            "NO!" said Sorea in disbelief.

            "Yes, we only just escaped the rebellion… Cousin, I need your help, as well of the rest of our cousins…" said Takevi

            "Of course, I shall send immediately, word to all of the kingdoms for the need of an emergency meeting of all nations!" said Sorea, and she began a tour of her lovely palace.  A few short hours later they came to a corridor leading to the ballroom.

            "Down there is the ballroom which the small party shall be held tonight in your honor… It is being decorated as we speak.  And since we were speaking of things that could not be explained, there is something I wish to show you…" said Sorea, beckoning the group to a door they would have otherwise passed over.  It was an old oak door, beautifully carved.  Sorea pulled out a key and put it into the keyhole, opening the door to reveal a stairwell leading up.  She walked up the marble staircase, disappearing from the dusk lit hall.  The rest of the group followed until they came to a very dark chamber, high above the rest of the palace.  Sorea pressed a button on the wall and the domed ceiling opened up revealing the setting sun, and revealing the room's contents.  It was some kind of small version of Stonehenge; eleven small podiums surrounded a large central pillar.  On the top of the eleven pillars was a stone circle, connecting each top of the small podiums.  Above each pillar, on the stone circle, was a strange shaped hole, there was also a symbol below each hole and some inscriptions, and each symbol was different.  

There was the same shaped hole on the center, another different symbol, as well as an inscription, a very long inscription.  Kari stared hard at the inscription, it looked familiar.  Then she remembered seeing pink and blue ribbons with the same type of Inscription on it, but she could not remember where she saw the ribbons before.

            "No ancestor of mine knows where this had come from; it was here when they built the palace, so they built the palace around it, that's why the ground below us is dirt, my ancestors thought disturbing it would anger some kind of ancient Digimon God or Gods, which today we know do not exist…" said Sorea.

            "But what about the inscription on the center platform, what does that say?" asked Kari curiously

            "It reads in the ancient script: When the balance, Mnemosyne, our ancient Digimon God of Light and Memory, returns, it shall purify those who have fallen astray, heroes and all other Digimon Gods gone shall return, true good shall come again, and restore the Digital World to it's former self…" said Sorea

            "So what supposedly happens?" asked Salamon

            "There is another inscription on the back" said Sorea, ignoring Salamon's question.

            "The back says: Mnemosyne shall come forward in the darkest hour, revealing itself after a sacrifice, and before the evil one reveals himself…" said Sorea

            "Yes, but it's longer… why don't you continue?" asked Kari

            "The last part is very upsetting… it talks about… after 'Mnemosyne' comes…" said Sorea

            "So?" asked Kari

            "It says: Then, when the evil has been vanquished, the Digital World shall be destroyed, all killed, and it shall be renewed, unless another sacrifice is made…" said Sorea.

            "Go on… there's still more… what are you holding back?" asked Kari

            "It then says: the only sacrifice that shall be accepted is one of human death from the Takaishi Royal Family…" said Sorea finishing the translation.

Kari and Touchi stood horrified, Takevi sighed and said "Well, I am sure that 'Mnemosyne' has not come yet… and won't for some time.  This small rebellion has no evil plotting behind it, it is only a small group of Digimon seizing power, thinking they can do better than us…" said Takevi.

"Well, anyway, let me show you to your chambers…" said Sorea, stirring out of dangerous waters.

~~~

            "Well, we are engaged…" said Takevi starring at Kari, who was sitting on the only bed in the room.

            "I know, but I just wasn't expecting it this soon…" said Kari sitting on what would be to us a bed larger than a King-sized bed.  Just then a knock sounded throughout the chamber.

            "Yes?" asked Takevi.

            "The serving ladies for the Lady of Takaishi…" said a voice from behind the door, in the sitting room.

            "Come in…" said Kari, and the door opened and the sounds of footsteps in the sitting room, heading towards the bed chamber came, and in came the adolescents, aged twelve to fourteen.  All were dressed in a light yellow robe that if had been black Kari could not have mistaken them for angels of death.  They had a very light pink sash around their waist; they all bowed, in a V formation, totaling five of them.

            "We have been given to you as a wedding present from the Queen of Takenouchi…" said the one in front.

            "Girls as presents?" questioned Kari

            "Yes my lady…" said the one in front, definitely the oldest, a year younger than Kari.

            "I better leave you with your attendants…" said Takevi, leaving with a smirk and his sarcastic statement.  Kari was speechless as each girl surrounded her, each one preparing to do a certain task.

            "Your hair should have more curls, here let me fix it!" said one

            "Why your skin is very brown, I must make a lotion to soften and whiten your complexion…" said another.

            "I must find the perfect dress for you tonight, it is an international assembly, the Queen of Tachikawa, and the Princess of Inoue shall be there…" said the eldest looking through the wardrobe full of clothes, also given by Sorea.

            "Your nails are dirty and rough!  Here, let me clean and file them…" said the youngest, aged twelve.

            "Let me see what I can do to find what to do with your face to bring out your nice eyes…" said another.

            Kari was not used to being so prodded over, she felt like screaming.  On the other side of the door Takevi stood, chuckling as he heard what each attendant said.

~~~

            "Whatever the outcome, it must be sealed…" said an elderly voice from behind a grey chair.

            "Yes, I know… I know…" said a figure dressed in a grey cloak.

            "Then do something about this…" said the voice.

            "I'm doing all I can… but with what's been released from behind that firewall…" said the cloaked figure.

            "I know it's difficult but you must do it… and soon, before it becomes too far out of control…" said the elderly voice.

~~~

            Kari entered the hall, wearing a white and golden dress that looked like it came from the eighteenth century Europe.  Her hair was tied in an elegant fashion on the top of her head.  The hall was filled with nobles of Takenouchi, all finely dressed.  Someone had announced her name before hand, and all bowed with respect.  At the end of the hall was Takevi, in rich golden clothes, he stood talking to a woman, about their age, wearing an even more richly designed green dress.  As Kari came closer, she heard more of their conversation.

            "Of course Tachikawa shall support you… do you think that we're still angry at you for the small piece of land?  For heavens sake, that was your great-grandfather's doing, not yours… time's have changed…" said the woman.  Kari then had joined their company.

            "Ah… Kari… this is the Queen of Tachikawa, Memai (ME-MY)... Memai, this is my fiancé, the Lady Hikari…" said Takevi.

            "I am pleased to meet you… I am sorry to leave you two so soon, but my husband, the Duke of Tachi has his wrists showing again… excuse me…" said Memai, leaving the two of them, walking over to a green hooded man, they walked to a secluded area in the hallway.

            "She seems nice…" said Kari.

            "Only because she treats her Digimon worse, and if you think these people treat men harsh, they treat them worse, making them wear cloaks, only showing their eyes and hands… she's up to something… I feel it..." said Takevi.

~~~

            "My Duke of Kawa, are the laws in effect?" asked Memai under her breathe.

            "Yes you majesty..." said the hooded man.

            "Good, I don't want anything to threaten my throne... and this uprising can easily spread into my country..." said Memai

            "Unfortunately, it could have..." said the man

            "Nothing must interfere with you know what..." said Memai

            "Yes your majesty..." said the man.

            "And Yamaki?" asked Memai

            "From what I hear... he's doing the same..." said the man.

            "Good... good... yes... my duke… there will be justice for the land grabbing Takaishis… it is for certain, now..." said Memai

            "Shall I get your husband?" asked the Duke

            "Yes… fetch him at once…" said the Queen with a smirk, which the Duke did not know what it meant.

~~~

            "Ah… there you two are…" said Sorea to Takevi and Kari, who were waltzing on the dance floor.

            "What for?" asked Takevi, who stopped dancing.

            "I have someone you need introduction to…" said Sorea, and from behind her came a girl with long purple hair, in an elegant knot at the top, the remaining hair falling down to her shoulders.  She wore a bright blue dress and smiled innocently and nodded her head.

            "The Princess Myaika (ME-I-KA) of Inoue… her father is elderly, and her mother died in childbirth, she was sent here to be under my instruction…" said Sorea.  The girl, obviously shy, blushed.  Afterwards she ran from the group, and out of the hall, causing the entire party to hault for a few seconds then continue it's gossip and music.

            "Is she alright?" asked Kari with concern.

            "Yes, unfortunately… It's a shame really… her family wasn't like this always… in fact they once were very brave, and full of determination… oh well, what has happened, has happened and can't be undone, not by me nor by time…" said Sorea sadly.

~~~

"So, it has split?" asked SaberLeomon.

            "Yes sire, all Digimon in favor of our cause have split from their former masters in-" started Wizardmon

            "I know who they've separated form!  You've mentioned it over a thousand times!" shouted SaberLeomon.

            "Yes sire…" said Wizardmon.

            "What's important is that we have an ally…" said SaberLeomon, who paused and then said "One who totally agrees with us, and adopts our way of life…"

~~~

"I don't see why I have to go to sleep at eight-thirty when they get to spend as much time up as they want!" said Touchi to his Tokomon.

            "You do need your sleep… you have been very cranky lately…" said Tokomon.  All other Digimon were asleep in the room.

            "You're right Tokomon, but it just seems unfair!" said Touchi, who laid back on his pillow to rest his eyes.  No sooner had he done so, did a sound come from his window.  He stayed still and heard it slowly opened.  A gently breeze poured in.

            Touchi heard something stealth fully jump to the floor. Then it leaped onto the bed.  There he felt something on his chest.  He could feel it starring at his face.  Slowly he moved his hands to his sides, trying not to get the attention of the thing, and he grabbed it and opened his eyes.

            Takevi saw that he held a Gatomon in his hands.

            "Get off of me!" screamed the Gatomon.  Touchi nodded to the now awake Patamon, who gladly closed and locked the window.  Then the Patamon sat at the foot of the bed, next to Tokomon and starred at the sleeping Salamon, who had his twin's wing around her.

            "Now, I will, if you promise not to do anything rash…" said Touchi and she nodded and the Gatomon was placed in the center of the bed.

            "Okay, good… Why were you in here?' asked Touchi.

            "I always come here, because after I'm done my hunting.  That takes a lot of energy out of me, so I rest here then return home to my mother…" said Gatomon.

            "Mother?!  I thought Digimon weren't born like humans…" said Touchi

            "Some are, we're few, and rare…" said the Gatomon.

            "Well, you can still come here, jut don't startle me as much… or scare me either.. oh, and you can take this…" said Touchi, taking half of the cooked meat he had not eaten and giving it to the Gatomon.

            "I shall gladly…" said Gatomon happily.

_To Be Continued…_

_Next: Chapter 11: The Meeting of all Kingdoms_

_Preview:  _

_After five minutes of silence, Sotu came back in, hanging his head.  Liquid on his cheeks had been recently rubbed away.  Without waiting to be asked what was wrong he said "I'm King…" started the sobbing teen._

_            "Well I'm sorry your father died…" said Takevi.  Sotu did not respond, a streak of moisture fell down his cheek, it was quickly rubbed away._

_            "He died two weeks ago… when Digitopia invaded… they took the capital by surprise… and they murdered him!" said Sotu, his head buried in his hands._


	13. Chapter XII: The Meeting of All Kingdoms

Memory

Chapter XII: The Meeting of all Kingdoms

By Salamon2

Salamon: I can't believe it…

Salamon2: You better…

Salamon: You're going to go on a killing spree aren't you?

Salamon2: We already have conformation of one death already

Salamon: One death?  I think you're going to kill more people in this than one person

Salamon2: It's one person that is barely mentioned you never see and has no impact on the plot, directly that is…

Salamon: Are you sure?

Salamon2: Just say the Disclaimer!

Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!

Salamon2: Enjoy this chapter… I've had a hectic life finishing a project which I just have… so I'm happy to have finished it, and have time to type up what I enjoy to type!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kari had been happy for the past few months, slowly they rulers from each nation came from their kingdoms, each one came alone, two rulers never showed up at the same time.  There was King Yamaki of Ishida, who, as Takevi said, only came because he felt his Kingdom was next for a possible Digimon takeover.

            Prince Sotu of Ichijouchi was a stuck up, arrogant, pompous individual, who had not an ounce of compassion in him, but was very attached to his father, the King.

            Koshi, Prince of Izumi wasn't a smart individual, but very handsome, and having some common sense, and humorous wits.  Izumi was a steadfast ally of Takaishi, along with Takenouchi, and Hida.  Koshi came in substitute of his elderly father.

            King Iroi of Hida had inherited his kingdom recently, and was only a child of nine.  Often, he is found in conflict within himself and others due to the popular favor of his older sister in his country.  He often has accused others of plotting with his sister to steal his throne.

            King Jyoudo of Kido was a very shady, unreliable person.  He could have cared less to come, but only came since part of his Kingdom had followed the rebels' example, and was now in alliance with them.

            King Taichou the V of Kaymia came, he would speak very meekly.  He was often the quiet shy type, holding his tongue.  He cared not for war, but if everyone else was going to war, he felt he should as well.  He was controlled by his mother, he almost was a puppet leader for her, and she had come as well.

            Finally Prince Daisai of Motomiya came, he was a very silent, meticulous, and predictable, no surprises here, what you saw is what you got, but for the girls, he did have a certain charm, which got him in trouble a lot, he was regent of his nation after his mother, the queen, recently went insane.

            They all came over the period of six months, acting as if wanting to delay.  The night before the meeting, a large reception ball was held, bigger and better than the ones held each night.

            "It is unfortunate that this catastrophe is spreading, King Jyoudo…" said Kari, who sat at a table with other rulers, or representatives of rulers, and her fiancé.

            "Yes, but this weak little band of rebels calling themselves Digido, will fall as will the weaker Digitopia, and when it is all said and done, the rewards will come… Then we shall get some farming territory we deserve!" said Jyoudo discreetly hinting.  He ten left the table acting as if talking to Kari was a waste of his time.

            "What could he mean Takevi?" asked Kari, who was left in the dark by his hint.

            "Something that would destroy my Kingdom…" said Takevi moving his position in his chair slightly so that he could talk more privately to her.  "It is widely thought that if they should destroy Digitopia by invasion, thy should take some of my land, as a price to pay… we'd keep the capital, and thirty miles surrounding it, but that would be all the mainland we'd be able to keep, we'd still have our islands, but everything else would be split up…" said Takevi

            "Who supports this idea?" asked Kari

            "King Jyoudo King Daisai, and King Tachai's Mother, who is almost the voice of Tachai himself… my grandfather took some land from Motomiya, Kido, Ichijouji, and Tachikawa… some still hold grudges, and want compensation for their many years of what they consider, suffering… Tachai's Mother is eager to get more land, and doesn't care how she'll convince her son of doing so…" said Takevi

            "But they can't, I mean, they wouldn't?!" said Kari

            "They can impose conditions to do so… we need them on our side, our current alliances are small and weak…" said Takevi

            "If you compare them to those gold diggers!" said Kari

            "Watch what you say my love, for they are gold diggers we need…" said Takevi

~~~

"If all goes well, we'll also have more land tomorrow… Sotu or Daisai should second your proposal…" said a young blonde man to a blonde young woman standing in front of a mirror.  He stood behind her, holding her shoulders, she was dressed in a light green night gown, her blue eyes lit up as if on fire as he leaned closer and over her shoulder.  She turned her head from the mirror and to the man, and they opened their mouths and their lips moved closer and touched, her head leaning left, his right, and the passion, and the love was evident.  The kiss ended, and she smiled, her eyes still lit from the passion held within, and she turned to the mirror to examine her abdomen.  It looked normal, but she could feel the new life within her, moving and forming, him and her combining into one being.

            "Do you really think it's noticeable?" asked the woman.

            "Yes… a little..." said the man, pushing off from her after embracing in another passion driven kiss, he then invited her to the bed behind them, wearing a bathrobe opened to reveal a bare chest, he wore comfortable pants suited for sleeping, and he like her was barefoot.  His crystal blue eyes starred into hers as she sat on the bed with him.  He smiled as she leaned into him, resting her head in his lap.  He massaged her shoulders, and she closed her eyes in absolute contentment.  After some time he continued speaking in soothing tones "Our child shall be the strongest, smartest, and greatest ruler of the Digital World yet to have lived… He shall be the faultless King…" said the young man.  She smiled at the thought, and sighed with fulfillment.

            "I heard you have all but killed your Duke of Kawa…" said the man and the woman nodded, still under the spell of the massage.

            "Yes… he was found in the room with my husband… dead…" she said smirking and laughing a little afterwards.

            "Since he's out of the way… we should…" started the man massaging a little harder, and she enjoyed it even more.

            "Oh… yes, tomorrow, after our victory is complete…" said the woman.

            "And then tomorrow, who will dare stand against us… after all we have the largest and most advanced armies… any nation would think twice before going to war with the strongest nations against them!" said the man and the woman nodded and rose from her comfortable position and looked equally into his eyes.

            "I'm in love with a man who is as strong and as smart as I am…" said the woman before the passion again was unleashed.

~~~

            "Tachawi, Duke of Kawa of Tachikawa… you have been charged with murder of the Duke of Tachi of Tachikawa in Kenouchita… what is your plea?" asked a woman judge in a red marble court room.

            "Guilty…" said the man, knowing full well that no matter what he said he would die all the same.

            "And so the evidence proves, the Queen of Tachikawa has agreed to wave her authority over you and thus your sentence is of Takenouchi Law and not Tachikawa law… you shall be hung on the twenty-seventh of this month… you are allowed to say a few words before you are beheaded…" said the judge who then hit the gavel.

            "Damn that bitch!" mumbled the Duke of Kawa thinking he could have ever trusted Queen Memai, but he knew her secret, and soon would more people.

~~~

            "Good afternoon, we are all here to discuss the current situation in Takaishi… recently a Digimon coup, something we have never thought possible, has happened, they have total control of mainland Takaishi… and parts of other nations are also following example…" said Sorea, standing and speaking to the round table in a room without windows.  All of the rulers were in comfortable but respectable clothing, representing their family, culture, and kingdom.  Sorea sat down in her seat, and Takevi stood.

            "Cousins… I have for fact that if this is allowed to continue, it might be so that all Digimon might revolt, and force us to abdicate…" said Takevi before sitting.  Memai was next to stand, she smiled, appearing to be sweet.

            "Despite what you say… my agents only see it as a weak puppet government, that can and most likely fall any day now… I believe that you are overreacting…" said Memai in false sincerity.

            "How is that so?  Already one part of a nation has revolted and allied itself with what you call a puppet regime!" said Takevi

            "And yet another example of a weak unimportant corner of the world…" said Memai still standing.

            "But what we are here is to decide whether we should help Takaishi…" said Yamaki winking his left blue eye at Memai.

            "Yes… both sides have been heard, the voting shall be on a piece of paper given to each of you… write whether you agree to help or disagree… yeah or neigh…" said Sorea, passing papers down the line.  Each ruler only took a second to write their decision.  And the rulers passed the papers back to Sorea, she looked at them and then spoke "it has been a unanimous vote to help the Kingdom of Takaishi… and now, those having opinions on suggesting how to help them may now do so…"

            Memai immediately stood up, as if expecting the last vote.  She started speaking before anyone had a chance to. "I propose that for helping Takaishi in its hour of need, each nation get 1,000 acres of land for every soldier each nation provides…" said Memai.  Then before anyone could talk, or respond, a guard came in.

            "Yes guard?" asked Sorea

            "There is a messenger from Ichijouji for Prince Sotu…" said the guard. Sotu rose and with a pompous, arrogant, and overly proud look walked out of the room.  They could not continue the meeting without Sotu, so they waited.  After five minutes of silence, Sotu came back in, hanging his head.  Liquid on his cheeks had been recently rubbed away.  Without waiting to be asked what was wrong he said "I'm King…" started the sobbing teen.

            "Well I'm sorry your father died…" said Takevi.  Sotu did not respond, a streak of moisture fell down his cheek, it was quickly rubbed away.

            "He died two weeks ago… when Digitopia invaded… they took the capital by surprise… and they murdered him!" said Sotu, his head buried in his hands.  Kari, who had sat next to and slightly behind Takevi, stood.

            "This is exactly why we should act now!  Forget all of these petty preliminaries and destroy them now before they invade anymore lands!" shouted Kari

            "Quiet!  Takevi you should keep your fiancé on a tighter leash… why this doesn't even concern her, yet she's here… send her back to her chambers before we continue any further, there is her proper place at the moment!" said Yamaki

            "Let her stay, nothing she says is anything we can decide or vote upon… she's no bother… oh, and I second Queen Memai's proposal" said Daisai slyly

            "Well then, I… I… propose… what Hikari said!" said Myaika, with boldness in the first three words which faded quickly.

            "I second Myaika's proposal, sounds good enough to me…" said Koshi with a stupid smile revealing he didn't know what was going on, and to Memai, he looked easy to manipulate.

            "Alright on these slips of paper write whom you support… Memai or Myaika… then the votes shall be tallied…" said Sorea, who handed out more paper to the rulers.

~~~

In a courtyard a platform had been built for the occasion, and a small group of people gathered, no one important, no rulers or anyone, just common people who had nothing to do on such a windy day, and the thought of watching someone being beheaded was actually an appeasing cure to the boredom.  The sun hid himself behind the clouds not daring to show his face upon the sorry event about to take place.  Up on the gallows stood a woman in black holding a freshly sharpened axe, the head on the ground, and the executioner's hands on the top of the weapon.  Then footsteps could be heard, the prisoner was coming to his doom, his footsteps indicated he was not afraid to die, as they were not meek, mild, or weak.  He entered the courtyard, surrounded by many female guards, and walked up some wooden stairs to the platform.  He turned to his audience, even though they were common, they had a purpose in what was yet to come, and he could feel it.

            "Good Day fellow people… the head of your land has condemned me to death, and so therefore I must die.  But know ye this, I fell into the trap that many fall into each day, the trap of security… when one deals with monarchs, and politics, there is never security.  I also fell into the trap of Luxury, sure it is a beautiful thing to have, but know ye this, do not fall back upon it, for one day it too can turn on you as easy as any politician or monarch… I only ask that if your monarch should ever side with Tachikawa, that all of your army never leave your capital…" said the Duke of Kawa, and he kneeled to the wooden block, prayed to the heavens, lowered his neck, and stuck his arms behind him so that his body appeared like a V with a line coming strait out from the center.  The woman lifted the axe, through it back with her arms and came down with so much force; there was barely a second between the two actions.  And the Duke of Kawa's head fell into a basket in front of the block.  The crowd applauded, and the sun appeared.

~~~

            I can't believe it!" shouted Memai pacing up a storm.

            "I know! Don't you think I'm angry too?" asked the blonde male.  "All that land!" moaned the blond as if in grief.

            "You're crying!  Ha!  I knew it! You're a weakling, like all other men!" shouted Memai, her hormones actually speaking for her.

            "Memai… we've lost a chance at having more land… how can you not long for what we've lost and grieve?" asked the blonde male.

            "No grief is needed Yamaki, you weakling!  If you were anything like me you would be ready with a plan B!" shouted Memai, and she headed for the door.

            "NO!  Don't leave me, I have another plan… just stay… your child needs a father…" said Yamaki

            "Get back!  My child won't be raised by a man who is still a boy!" shouted Memai, leaving the room, shattering Yamaki's spirit.  This left him, sobbing on his knees, pounding the door.

~~~

            "I can't believe it!  Such a close vote, five opposed to us, six allied with us…" said Kari waltzing with her fiancé.

            "I know… Kari, I've been thinking, would you like to hold the wedding here or in my substitute capital of Takel on the island of Takela?" asked Takevi

            "If it's alright with Sorea, I would like to have it here… before we depart for your capital of the islands of Takaishi…" said Kari happily, and they danced on into the night.

~~~

            "Thank you, you may go…" said Touchi, and the servant who had brought his dinner left the room.  Just as soon as he had left Gatomon opened the window and climbed into the room.  She leapt to the bed and curled up next to Touchi, the other Digimon slept at the bottom of the bed happily.

            "Thank you…" said the Gatomon

            "You're always welcome here…" said Touchi

            "I'd like to introduce you to my mother…" said Gatomon.

            "That would be nice… can you?" asked Touchi

            "Oh yes… but you're too big to fit… I'll have to… wait!  Wait here! Said Gatomon jumping to the window and reaching up, grabbing something from above the window and she came back in, opening her paw to Touchi, revealing a small green berry.  Touchi easily recognized it as one of the plants that the old stories and legends told of.

            "Wow… a Digi-berry… but they're mythical… aren't they?" asked Touchi

            "No, they're found all over this palace, the vines grow in and out of the cracks in the stone…" said Gatomon.

            "Is the legend true?" asked Touchi

            "Yes, it lasts for twelve hours though, and you have to think of a Digimon, while you eat…" said Gatomon

            "Cool!" said Touchi, who grabbed the berry, thought of a Digimon and ate the berry.  Immediately he felt weird feelings throughout his body, as he felt it shrink and change shape.  When he opened his eyes, he was a Patamon.

            "Come on!" said Gatomon and Touchi followed her, flying as if it came naturally to him.  He waited while she climbed down the wall until she was on the ground and he followed her up in the air.  They journeyed through the town, passing homes, shops, and the marketplace, all seemingly deserted.  Touchi loved flying and would often do a loop-de-loop after loop-de-loop.  Finally they came to part of the wall, and they entered a small crack in it, which Touchi in his normal body would not have fit through.  They crawled for ten minutes along a long tunnel until they came to a large chamber.  Touchi gasped at what he saw in the dimly lit center.

_To Be Continued…_

_Next: Memories of Long Ago: Part I_

_Preview:  "Mom, don't worry, he's not a mate for me, he's the human friend I told you about… he ate a Digi-berry so he could come through our door" said the young Gatomon._


	14. Chapter XIII: Memories from the Past: Pa...

Memory

Chapter XIII: Memories from Long Ago: Part I: Separation

By Salamon2

Hey guys, yes I will redo the Salamon chat on all chapters in this story, just one thing at a time please!  Now here's Salamon to talk about the anticipated chapter of Memory that I'm reluctantly letting come out now.

Okay you've been stopping and starting this chapter for too long… just post it!  Oh wait you have… That would explain why they're starring at me.  Uhh… long chapter title… hmm… I wonder what part I is like… he hasn't let me read it yet, or tell me what's to come in part II… but I do know that after the next chapter it's really going to speed up and slow down and Kari-

Alright, I'm cutting in… this is getting a little too long, could you just get to the fic?

I will if you would stop prevaricating!  And now for the long awaited chapter, Chapter 13: Memories from the Past: Part I: Separation!  Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            In the center of the dimly lit chamber was a Gatomon, so old and thin, she looked as though she were half alive.  The purple hairs on her ears and tail were gray, and her skin hung off of her, she looked as though she would have been an adorable companion back in her day, but it looked as though had past quite some time ago.

            "Mother… I'm back and I brought a visitor…" said Touchi's Gatomon friend to his right.  The elderly Gatomon opened her eyes and looked up and saw Touchi, her eyes looked fierce and untamed as she starred at him.  She then tried to stand on her four legs but couldn't, she fell down, but she pulled with all her strength towards the Touchi turned Patamon.

            "Just what I've been dreading… a mate!  Mates may have taken off my other daughters, and my sons may have forgotten and neglected me, but you won't take my last child from me!  She's the last I have of him!" croaked the old Gatomon, her voice was thin, fail, weak, but fierce and determined.  She had moved about a foot from her original position, but now her energy was giving out on her, and she fainted.

            "Mom, don't worry, he's not a mate for me, he's the human friend I told you about… he ate a Digi-berry so he could come through our door" said the young Gatomon.

            "Oh… I'm sorry… so you are the boy that she's told me about?" asked the old Gatomon.

            "Yes, I'm Prince Touchi de Takaishi…" said Touchi giving a bow that was awkard to do in his body, and he ended up falling forward on his stomach, which made him flush with embarrassment.

            "A prince of Takaishi?  My… we are honored by your presence… You know once I was young and vigorous like my daughter, but since my age is over eight millennia… why I knew the first Takaishi…" said the old Gatomon.

            "You did! What was he like… the legends do not go back that far… and no one else believes Digimon can live for as long as you do… could you tell me about him?" asked Touchi inquisitively.

            "Are you sure?  The story is sad for both him, and the others involved in it…" said Gatomon trying to persuade him.

            "Please…" said Touchi giving the cutest puppy dog look that the Gatomon had loved about her deceased lover.

            "Alright… if you want it…" said the Gatomon, settling down, for it would be a very long story, and she would not tire herself standing for the long story to tell.  Touchi tried to follow her lead, as his friend laid down next to him, and he tried several positions.

            "Try lying on your stomach…" said the Gatomon, and surprisingly Touchi found it the most comfortable of all positions.

            "Long ago… humans did not live in the Digital World, they came from another place, what they called the Real World, I've been in both, and to me they're the same to me… except one was crawling with humans, and the other was sparsely populated with Digimon… and it was because we were so sparsely populated that was the problem, evil came into the Digital World, and almost succeeded in taking over the Digital World, until Gennai came along, chose eight children from the Real World and used their information to create Digimon partners, I was one of those Digimon created.  I served a girl who was best friends, and who loved your ancestor, but enough about that… when he first came to the Digital World, he was a boy of eight, youngest in a group of seven children… I was on the opposing side to the group of seven, blinded by Darkness, following a Digimon I thought mighty, and Lord of All… Then when that Digimon invaded their home world, my partner was found, and my memory from my birth was restored, and I changed sides.  All sixteen of us defeated the evil, and the Digital World was reconfigured.  It was finally destroying the evil was when I got to know him, he was an emotional, innocent, friendly, hopeful, loving, caring person, his name was Takeru, but he preferred to be called T.K…." said Gatomon

            "So that's why the Capital Province is named Takeru…" said Touchi with awe.

            "My partner and your ancestor were very friendly with one another, at one time I even thought they were in love, but that's getting ahead of the next part of the story… When evil returned to the Digital world, T.K. and Kari, my partner, came back with three new kids to defeat the darkness.  Then a former evil child became good again, and we had a fourth new person to help us, for he had been brainwashed as I had… and you know what… behind it all was my former master, who had not died, but had just bided his time, but then we finally defeated him… and during this time… T.K. was still a friendly, loving, caring, smart, but now stronger, more independent of everyone even his older brother Yammato, and he was now protective of Kari, this is when I first suspected that he had feelings for her, for I knew she had some for him.  He was less emotional and innocent than he had been when he was eight, but of course he was, he was twelve.  I had feelings for his partner, which eventually developed into me having 105 litters of baby Digimon, six in each litter, but continuing.  T.K. never had a chance to start a relationship with Kari… for what happened was a terrible catastrophe…" said Gatomon

            "What happened?" asked Touchi

            "Ten of the children, who had saved this world from so much, were trapped here accidentally, their lives in their world… gone forever… and Kari was in their world…" said Gatomon

            "How sad…" said Touchi, and the younger Gatomon nodded in agreement.

            "Yes, yes indeed, in crushed many of their souls, knowing they would never see their homes again, and that is something about humans, they like having homes to have and call their own, and when they're gone, a lot of things change them like I would never understand if I had not known them long enough…" said Gatomon.

            "Can you tell me more about this?" asked Touchi

            "Of course… It all began over eight millennia ago… in the month of… April I think it was…" said Gatomon.

~~~

Flashback

~~~

I often go for long walks in the Odaiba Park in the spring time; it's so beautiful this time of year, the Sakuras falling gently in the wind.  It had been a complete year since we had found Davis and the others, and so April's calmness was all around me.  In a little over half of that time they had fought and defeated evil.  I felt wonderful, now that evil had left, and now I could stay in the Human or Digital world at my leisure.  From behind some foliage I heard a rustle; instinctively I stopped and got into a pounce position.  Then it rustled again, and I attacked.

            "MERAM!" I screamed as I leapt through the air.

            "Oww!" said Patamon, as I landed right on his stomach.  He was so cute, and friendly.  He had been my friend ever since Wizardmon had… died.

            "Oh it's you Patamon…" I said slightly blushing.

            "Yeah… it's me… why did you have to land on my stomach?" Patamon asked rhetorically.

            "Sorry… I am… really…" I said still blushing.  He then took to the skies and flew above my head as if daring me to grab him.

            "You know what… I bet you can't catch me…" said Patamon confidently, he was playing a childish game I admit, but that's what I liked about him, he made even the most simplest of things fun.  My face returned to its normal color, I aimed a paw up at him, but he flew up out of my reach.  I jumped and still he flew higher, and in the end I was spitting out grass, but that did not stop me from trying again.  We played this game until we came upon the very edge of the park, where he finally let down his guard, and I grabbed him and we landed on the ground.

            "Would you like to retract that last statement?" I asked jokingly, and we both laughed, carelessly.  It was then that I realized how close he was to my body, and that I was hugging him, and him me.  My face reddened again, we parted from the hug, and I looked over at the school across the street, to see my partner, Kari, sitting on a bench, with a girl who was talking the day away, but Kari seemed to be lost in her own world.

            "Ahh… I see T.K.'s plan is in action…" said Patamon looking at Kari

            "What?" I asked

            "T.K. wrote a note last night asking Kari to meet him there after school.  He wants to tell her that he thinks of her more than a friend…" said Patamon

            "You mean he loves her?  Well that about is perfect, because Kari's also in love with T.K." said Gatomon

            "How do you know that?" asked Patamon

            "When she writes two pages in her diary each night on just what he did, and a half page explaining what she did that day, I think she also should have feelings…" said Gatomon

            "Ohh…" said Patamon, and then I thought of something that would be puurfect!  I could blackmail Kari, and get new catnip toys for the rest of Kari's lifetime, Miko had messed up my old catnip toys a long while ago.  I saw that her Digital Camera was not around her neck, but hung loosely on her backpack.

            "Come on Patamon I have a plan!" I shouted, and we ran across the road, well he flew, and still Kari was off in her own world.

            "…and then that Davis kid had the nerve to… Kari… Kari! Are you listening?" asked the girl, I laughed, when Kari was off in her own world, she rarely returned until the trip was over.

            "Fine then, if you're not going to listen…" said the girl angrily, and she left, I came out from behind the tree that Patamon had flown into, and I stole her camera, and just then I heard a noise, and saw T.K. coming, quickly I dashed up the tree before he looked up.  By the time he had come she still wasn't out of her fantasy or flashback, or whatever she had been in.  T.K. then leaned against the tree Patamon and I were in, and he waited.  In the meanwhile I prepared the camera for the pictures, and then Kari woke up from her own world she had been in.

"Hey Kari…" said T.K.

            "How long have you been standing there?" asked Kari

            "About five minutes… not too long…" said T.K.

            "Sorry… I was just thinking on… past times…" said Kari, speaking the last two words slowly, and looking over to watch a Sakura blossom fall from our tree.

            "Oh… and what were you thinking about?" asked T.K. curiously

            "When I was sick in Machinedramon's city, and you said... that you'd take care of me…" said Kari not looking into his eyes, just watching the Sakura behind him touch the ground.

            "Oh…" said T.K. who took off his backpack, and sat down next to her.

            "You know… if you ever need me… I'm always here for you…" said T.K.

            While the two love birds were getting closer, Patamon moved his wings slightly, causing the branches rustle which paused the discussion.  I swore I thought she saw us, but she then starred into T.K.'s eyes. 

            'Come on Kari, get a little closer… it's good for both you and me!' I thought

            Kari just sat there, looking into his eyes; she was caught now… she faded off staring into his Cerulean Blue eyes.  And he just happily starred into her Chestnut brown ones, both lost in each other's souls.

            "T.K…. what did you want to say?" asked Kari slowly coming out of the lovely trance.

            "Kari… for many years now… I have been-" started T.K. but they were both interrupted by beeps from their D-terminals.  Both sighed.

            "We never have a peaceful moment as Digidestined…" said Kari, and both opened their D-terminals, and started off.  Patamon and I bounded down the tree and went after them.

            "Rats… they were so close…" said Patamon

            "Rats is right! I was this close to having a happy partner and free catnip for the rest of my nine lives!" I said and we picked up their pace to catch up to our partners.  They headed into the computer lab.

            "Finally you two are here…" said Izzy as both of our humans panted.

            "Izzy, you took me out of Tennis practice… this better be good…" said Sora, quite annoyed at the red haired boy.

            "Gennai just emailed me today, saying that we were to go to the Digital World with our Digimon… he mentioned that it was necessary for the reprogramming, or cleaning of the Digital World… that all Digimon be there… he's already emailed other international Digidestined, saying that if their Digimon went into the Digital World after it was 'cleaned' they'd be digideleted and reformatted…" said Izzy

            "But why do we have to go then?" asked Matt

            "Because all of our crests, except one, would do the same, reformat us if we ever entered the Digital World, we'd become Digimon… unless we go in now while it's being cleaned…" said Izzy

            "Wait a minute… we gave up our crests to protect the Digital World…" said Joe

            "He apparently returned them to us when he gave back Gatomon's tail ring.  Now that Oikawa's spirit is protecting the Digital World we can have them back…" said Izzy

            "Nice of him to tell us…" said Tai sarcastically.

            "Who's the one who won't be affected?" asked Ken

            "Kari… she has the only crest that can do this…" said Izzy

            "What?!" said Kari, taken aback.

            "Yes, now Kari, if you'd like instructions on what to do…" said Izzy, pulling her aside.  She looked confused, and it was apparent that she didn't want a long explanation from Izzy, which would be complicated.

"Izzy, please don't start with complicated terms… speak slow and with terms any normal person with an I.Q. below 130 can understand…" said Kari, hoping he would follow her request.

"Alright… Well, first you open program Digi and type in the code: Digi code-94657260476943gateclosedyears0cleanactivate... then when it says that it's done cleaning, open up the portal by putting in the same code except typing in opened where closed is…" said the boy, handing her the info on a piece of paper, the rest of the computer room was getting very bored.

            "Can you hurry up Izzy... the clock is ticking!" said Tai

            "Alright, you got it Kari?" he asked the girl.

            "Yeah..." said Kari nodding.  She looked down at me, picked me up, and gave me to T.K. to take to the Digital World for her.

            "I'll see you in a little bit Gatomon…" said Kari and I nodded.

            "Take care of her T.K…. you here me… if I hear of any mistreatment…" started Kari

            "I know… you'll have my head…" said T.K. laughing at the end of it, knowing she wouldn't really have his head, but would be angry.  I was in his arms, and Patamon on his head.  T.K. looked at Kari, longing to have told her… but it could wait until he returned from the Digital World.

            "You know Patamon Gennai gets crazier the younger he gets…" said Gatomon

            "You think so?" said Patamon as if he had known it all along.

            "Digi-Port OPEN!" shouted Yolei, and eleven children entered, other Digimon were waiting in the Digital World for their partners.  I felt the usual rush of power as I returned home to my native world, and we crash landed into a soft grassy hill.  Again, in the same day, I found myself spitting out grass.

            "Next time, could we try Cody opening the Digi-port…" said Tai

            "Why?!" asked Yolei, acting offended.

            "For some reason we never crash land when he does it…" said Tai as the others got off of him.  Just then a wind blew everyone to the ground as the TV exploded, and a line spread from the TV in every direction.  I felt a weird feeling, none of which I had felt before, as though my soul had been searched.  I blanked out, and it spread to the horizon.

            When I awoke, the line had probably finished its advancement, but I looked around, nothing had really changed at all.  Then the others began to awake and rise from their unconsciousness.

            "What happened…" moaned Tai

            "Hold on a second…" said Izzy, as he saw an outlet where the TV had been hook up to, he plugged his laptop into and information came up faster than any Digimon or Human, well normal at least, could have read.  Sora groaned as she pushed herself off of the ground, Yolei was the same way.  Slowly the group gathered around Izzy.  I ran to the computer and jumped onto Izzy's right shoulder, reading over it.

            "Gatomon… get off…" said Izzy as he read Information traveling faster than the speed of light, well not really that fast, but you get the picture.  I obeyed him and T.K. invited me back into his arms, Patamon though was still cleaning himself, and dusting himself off.  Next I noticed that Izzy had paused to read an email that had arrived for him.

            "My gosh…" said Izzy in disbelief as he read.  I joined Patamon on top of T.K.'s head, the latter complained saying there was only room for one up there.

            The email read as follows:

            _Dear Digidestined:_

_            I am writing this in hope that you'll read this and realize what has happened before you split up, if you even split up, but knowing you ten, you'd split up.  Anyway I must say this Kari must have made a mistake in the programming of the cleaning, because the portal between the Human and Digital Worlds is closed, for three human years.  But there is worse news to come.  I have found out that the Digital World's time is not in balance with Earth's, frankly, by the time it opens, over eight millennia will have passed here in the Digital World.  Still there is worse news, you ten weren't the only ones in the Digital World, I know that five other Digidestined, four of them International Digidestined, are out in the Digital World, somewhere, and I know this, that other is Mimi.  Using the tracking device I have, two of them are in a desert, one in the Tundra, another in the Jungle, and the last is on __File__Island__, which is Mimi.  All are in different directions of your current position.  Good Luck, I will not be able to contact you again…_

_            ~Gennai_

            I, for once was shocked out of my gourd.  Kari was locked away on Earth, while I was locked in my native Digital World.  Suddenly I felt a sudden pain burst through me, and at that moment I could swear I could see both the Digital World and Human World through my eyes and Kari's.  I felt pain beyond pain as I saw fire beginning; it appeared to move in very slow motion, if it moved at all.  Then the feeling subsided and I returned to normal.  I had dedigivolved to Salamon, and worse yet, I had fallen off of T.K.'s head.  My body ached as I rose, I saw all around me, shocked humans, in disbelief, their Digimon partners had shown up to comfort them, but they seemed stuck in their own memories.  T.K. was worst of all, he sat against a tree, and had brought his knees to his chest, and hugged them close to his body, and kept his head down, as if blocking the whole world, and refusing to acknowledge anyone or anything.  I had a slight vague idea of what he was going through, he was shocked at the fact he would never see his home again, nor any of his non digidestined friends, or tell Kari how he felt.  I wept for him, for he seamed beyond tears, though the others were either at the verge or in the middle of tears, and some were silent and others were full of emotion.

~~~

            Several hours had passed, and none of the humans had moved, except for Izzy, he was working on his laptop through his pain and emotional suffering, I could not see how he could do this.

            "Mimi…" said Izzy as he looked at the dot which was on File island, then he closed the laptop, motioned to Tentomon and left heading to the east, the others didn't move and didn't see him leave.  I can't believe that he left; he was the smartest, and the most sensible of all of them, and yet he was the first to do the stupidest act I've ever saw them do, they all went their separate ways.  For some reason, they just splintered off into groups, which then splintered off into individuals.  I stayed with T.K. and Patamon, they traveled west, unknowingly towards the Tundra.  It became so cold at nights, that T.K. would have to hold us close to his bodies to keep us warm, and we had fur coats.  T.K. never once complained about the cold, even though I saw it affected him.  We walked, and we walked, and we walked for miles and miles and miles, until we could walk no farther.  He collapsed in the middle of the Tundra, a blizzard raged all around us, but he did not die, if Patamon had had not enough energy that day, he would of, but T.K. didn't.  Angemon brought T.K. and me to a cave, not too far away, he built a fire inside with dry wood he found on the ground, and laid T.K. next to it, he then dedigivolved.  Then that's when we noticed that we weren't alone in the cave.

_To Be Continued…_

_Next: Memories of Long Ago: Part II: Survival_


	15. Chapter XIV: Memories from Long Ago: Par...

Memory

Chapter XIV: Memories from Long Ago: Part II: Survival

By Salamon2

Hello Everyone! Excited from the last chapter? I thought you all would be! Now I didn't torture you with a long cliff hanger… did I? Anyway, Gerjomarty, you're actually pretty close… Kari and Gatomon will not reunite in this part of Memory. However if you have checked the website, as listed in my bio… yeah go and actually read that long thing… and click on the Story link on the bottom of the page, you will notice Memory is being split into three parts… since there are going to be so many ideas, factors, and mini-stories in this that it can't possibly be contained in one story, unless you want to read a sixty chapter story! So it'll be separated into twenty chapter parts. I have already written the first part to chapter twenty, which I'm almost done with on paper! I still have to type these chapters! Then begins the next part which will mainly concern Takevi, Kuroimon, and some other characters that I haven't really introduced. Then in the third part there is a large possibility of Kari and Gatomon meeting… but I won't tell you if it happens! As for what happens to the Original Digidestined, I'm not going into too much detail, because on the website I have a contest running (which no one has entered… ahem ahem!) on a small side chapter/story on what exactly happens to them all. All I'll say for sure are two or three pairings, and then the rest is up to you. And here is Salamon!

Hey everyone, Miss me? Recently I've been searching Salamon2's notebooks to find out what happens next! I can't believe it! You won't either! Trust me… Memory is going to be a story you're going to want to read more of! But don't just trust my word… Here's Patamon!

Yep! It's going to be great!

Salamon, could you stop this please and just say the disclaimer… I'm already kicking myself for revealing so much!

Okay… Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon… and I love this story!

T.K. stood up… the forest that surrounded him was in complete bliss, but he had none. Today he had buried his wife, of thirty years. She had been beautiful, had helped him through the toughest time of his life. He had come to love her, and now only to have her taken away, killed by a Digimon, accidentally. He remembered when he had seen her for the second time, in that cave on the Tundra, Catherine, Gatomon and Patamon had done so much in that cave to heal him, that when he had recovered her he barely remembered why he was in the Digital World. And for the years to come, they faced dangers together as they fled the tundra, traveled across desert and into forests until they came to the coast. By then he was twenty years old, and so was she, and they had developed feelings for one another, and they married and lived life together, as best as they could, and began a family. Soon they had a dozen children, and they loved them all. He told them all stories of what he had done as a Digidestined, and they loved the stories dearly as well.

But now some had left, about half of them, some had come back to visit, finding other Digidestined's children and having married them. T.K. knew they were out there, but he did not want to get together, for that would remind them all of earth, and that would all make them sad, as they would also be reminded of Kari, who according to Gatomon, who for some reason could feel everything Kari was when she wanted to feel it. Right now Gatomon said for the past couple of years all she felt was intensifying heat, as if she were in a fire. T.K. prayed that she would not die, but she was on her time, and he on his, and even if he ever saw her again, their ages now played against them. T.K. sighed, and a single tear drop fell onto the newly dug earth, a single stone marked where Catherine was buried. He then left, headed back for the tree house that his family lived in.

(A/N: This chapter is not in Gatomon's POV until the end… I know I should keep it all the same for sake of consistency, but you'll see why later…)

He climbed the wooden ladder he had built so many years ago, and had repaired so many times. He climbed up quite quickly for a man of fifty, having been separated from Technology for so long he became more athletic and healthy than he would have been with it. He entered the first building, and sat down in his chair, which was about some twenty some years old. He rocked away in it drifting off into a somewhat peaceful rest, thinking of peaceful times in both the Real and Digital Worlds.

"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted Takrai, his five year old son.

"Yes Takrai?" asked T.K.

"Takra is back!" shouted Takrai.

"She is?" asked Takeru, Takra was his second eldest daughter and had left five years ago. And just then the girl entered the hut, she looked like her mother, eternal beauty. But she was fatter than normal, and from seeing it before, he could tell she was with child.

"Pa! I'm back!" she said, and T.K. rose and hugged his daughter. Then a tall purple haired, blue eyed man entered the hut. "Pa… this is Sotari, my husband, Sotari… my Pa…" continued Takra.

"Pleasure to meet you sir…" said Sotari.

"Mm hmm…" said T.K. nodding his head. T.K. then continued with "Was your father named Ken or Sotaru?" asked T.K.

"Yes… my mother was Miyako, I am one of twelve… my parents were killed a few years ago… in a fire…" said Sotari

"Ohh… I'm sorry… they were friends of mine…" said T.K.

"Ohh… are you… T.K. or Yamato? They told me of their friends…" said Sotari

"T.K…. my brother is Yamato…" said T.K.

"So the stories are partly true…" said Sotari

"What stories?" asked T.K.

"The fairy tales you used to tell me pa… about another world where you and ma came from…" said Takra

"They are true! I'm living proof! No Human has been born here before except all of you!" said T.K.

"Oh please Pa… stop pretending…" said Takra rolling her eyes at the thought of the tales.

"I believe you sir…" said Sotari. This shocked Takra. "Like you Takra, my parents told me these tales and I thought it all was a large hoax as well… but when I met my Lord and Savior, I found these tales to be true… to a certain extent…" said Sotari

"To what extent? And who is this Lord and Savior you talk about… Ken and Miyako were not Christian, as far as I knew!" said T.K.

"That you and several others saved this world… the part about the other world is false… but you did save this world…" said Sotari

"That's half the truth! There is that other world!" said T.K. who was starting to dislike Sotari.

"Pa… please… just stop…" said Takra.

"Oh my word! The Sun is almost set!" said Sotari, and both he and Takra got on their knees, facing the sun and started a little prayer, first they put their right hands on their forhead, then on their chin and then on their right cheek, an then on the left, while chanting.

"Bless Azulongmon in the North, Bless Azulongmon in the South, Bless Azulongmon in the East, Bless Azulongmon in the West…" they chanted. And then when the sun had set, the rose to find a very confused T.K.

"What the…" started T.K.

"Pa… you wouldn't understand… so don't even start…" said Takra

"I know Azulongmon… he is a blue dragon, chains all around him, long white beard, helmet, four white wings, and several Digi-core around his feet…" said T.K.

"You've seen him too! After my parents died, I wandered far and wide and when I just about died, he appeared before me, healed me, and told me the truth. He also told me to spread his word that he is the God of the Digital World! " shouted Sotari

"Of course I've seen him! He is the guardian of the East…" said T.K.

"No… he is the guardian of the entire Digital World! From the Mountains to the north and west, to the oceans to the south and east…" said Sotari

"That is the eastern section of the Digital World that you just described…"

"No… that's the entire Digital World!" said Sotari

"No… there's more beyond those mountains and across the oceans…" said T.K.

"There can't be…" said Sotari

"I've been all over this world… don't start telling me how big it is!" said T.K. who sighed and then said "Why are you worshiping Azulongmon? He is just any other Digimon like Patamon or Wormmon…" said T.K.

"No he is not! He is the God! He created the Digital World and you others to save it, when it went astray!" said Sotari.

"Pa… you don't understand at all! As Azulongmon said you wouldn't…" said Takra.

"Look… I don't know why you're worshiping him, but he did not create the Digital World… a computer called the ABC computer over in the real world did-" said T.K.

"Again with that fairy tale!" shouted Takra annoyed by the subject.

"Stop disrespecting Azulongmon! If you do so, by his word I must kill you!" shouted Sotari

"HE IS JUST A DIGIMON!" shouted T.K., but within the next moment his breath was knocked out of him as he was pushed out of the window, and he fell, fifty feet to the ground, breaking his neck, and killing him. T.K. Takaishi, Bearer of Hope, was dead.

"I can't believe what has happened… I just told that boy in the desert that I was a God of the Digital World… and then he goes and starts a religion about me… I told him my section of it, and he thinks it's the entire Digital World! This is just madness… and now he kills in my name! What's the human term for it… ahh… yes… prophet… but the killing part makes him like Earth's early Christians… killing other religions that did not confer to theirs… destroying thousands of cultures, millions of lives… altering destiny forever… it wasn't what they believed… it was the leaders of the believers who corrupted them and led them wrong… the kings and politicians… popes and priests. All of them caused the most devastating lose of life in human history… The Crusades. I will not allow that come to the Digital World… I must not… this must end here!" said Azulongmon. The Digi-core around his feet spun and shown, and he felt strength within him, and the clouds around him separated… and he could see them down there, he was beating the children in his name for not conferring to the new religion!

"THIS STOPS HERE!" shouted Azulongmon, and Sotari looked up to see his God, and he bowed before him.

"My Lord… I bow before you… I am your most humble and loyal servant… I have-" said Sotari

"Killed and harmed others in my name! I am no God to humans, but all Digimon obey my command in the Eastern Section of the Digital World! And for killing the bearer of Hope, T.K. Takaishi, you shall be punished! Instead of being killed, for the rest of your years you shall be chased by the Digimon of the Eastern Part of the Digital World… and if you escape into any other part they shall follow you and continue to do so! If you stop you shall be attacked! Now go! I'll give you five minutes head start!" shouted Azulongmon. Sotari bowed, walked to his wife kissed her, and then ran towards the west. Azulongmon then turned his anger towards the girl. "For not doing anything to save your father, and not doing anything when your husband punished your kin, you are not allowed to have any child. If you have a child it shall be removed from your care, and taken care by Digimon, and if you hide any, your fate shall be the same as your husband's!" shouted Azulongmon.

I began to return from my hunt, I would soon be joining Patamon, and we'd go home to T.K.'s tree house together. I came to the spot where we'd usually meet up, and there waiting for me was Angemon.

"Angemon! What's wrong?" I asked.

"T.K.'s in trouble, I can feel it…" said Angemon as the already set sun's rays shone over the horizon. I hurried my pace, the dead meat in my mouth dropped the ground, as I followed Angemon flying towards the tree house. Just before we reached it, Angemon fell to the ground, and all his energy left him, as he transformed into Tokomon! I grabbed the In-training and picked up the pace. When we reached the tree house we saw a limp body on the ground beneath it. It was T.K.

"Oh no! T.K.! No! This can't be happening! No!" shouted Tokomon, who began to cry immediately. From the clearing I could hear shouting

"THIS STOPS HERE!" shouted someone

"My Lord… I bow before you… I am your most humble and loyal servant… I have-" said a timid male voice

"Killed and harmed others in my name! I am no God to humans, but all Digimon obey my command in the Eastern Section of the Digital World! And for killing the bearer of Hope, T.K. Takaishi, you shall be punished! Instead of being killed, for the rest of your years you shall be chased by the Digimon of the Eastern Part of the Digital World… and if you escape into any other part they shall follow you and continue to do so! If you stop you shall be attacked! Now go! I'll give you five minutes head start!" shouted the first voice. "For not doing anything to save your father, and not doing anything when your husband punished your kin, you are not allowed to have any child. If you have a child it shall be removed from your care, and taken care by Digimon, and if you hide any, your fate shall be the same as your husband's!" shouted the voice again. Then Gatomon's anger rose and she started for the clearing, only realizing Tokomon wasn't anywhere in sight.

"How could my Lord said I was wrong? I fulfilled his word… maybe it was his counterpart… disguised as him… yes… then this punishment is mock… and to follow it would to follow mine enemy!" shouted Sotari. Who turned around to spot a small white Digimon. "And what do we have here? A Tokomon?" asked Sotari.

"You killed my partner…" shouted Tokomon

"Wha- I killed a nonbeliever… I was right to do so!" shouted Sotari.

"You monster! I'll show you!" shouted Tokomon, who's anger swelled, and he felt a dark energy sore through his body as he digivolved.

"Tokomon Dark Digivolve to… Tsukaimon!" he shouted. And there stood a black version of Patamon.

"Tsukaimon Digivolve to… Devimon!" he shouted after digivolving again. Using his new body he attacked the human teen, using his large claws and quick reflexes. He thrashed at the human's legs, and broke them easily. The human couldn't escape now… he'd die for sure now! He swooped, but did not go for the kill entirely… he just started playing with his prey, like a cat with a mouse. The boy tried using his arms to crawl to safety, but he then broke them as well… The boy was trapped, and he went in for the kill. Blood smeared everywhere, Red blood… ohh he longed for it, he drank it, and bathed in it, the color so inviting, and so invigorating.

"STOP IT!" shouted a feline voice from behind him. Devimon turned around and smiled wickedly, his next victim.

"STOP IT!" I shouted at the Devil Digimon. It had attacked the killer of T.K. very viciously, but cat like. It now turned its attention toward me! I started to turn to run, but then I looked into his eyes… I could see it was Patamon… my Patamon… the one Digimon I loved. 'How could he do this? I thought he would harm nothing but evil!' I wondered. He stopped his attack and starred into my eyes. He hesitated, as though he tried to recognize me. But then the Devimon reconsidered, and attacked. I fought back, but tried to not hurt him.

"STOP IT PATAMON!" I screamed, and this made him hesitate again. I stared into his red eyes, which suddenly became blue again, he then looked at me, and held my paw in his claw. He starred at it for a long time, then just at his claw, and tried shaking it, as though it were a glove that wouldn't come off. He then looked down at himself and cried at what he had become, he then dedigivolved to Tokomon.

"Tokomon!" I cried.

"Gatomon! I can't believe what happened… what I just was… a monster…" said Tokomon dejectedly, and he cried.

"Shh… it wasn't your fault…" I said as I hugged him.

"Yes it was… after I heard he had killed T.K. a dark energy, that I had kept down sprung loose… and I let it overtake me!" shouted Tokomon who continued to cry.

"It wasn't your fault; it was the darkness' fault…" I said.

"I'm leaving in the morning… after what I've become I don't deserve to be around you…" said Tokomon

"Don't you even dare think of that! I love you… and I'm never going to let you face danger, darkness, or despair alone!" I shouted. And I kissed him, something I had only seen humans in what Kari called a TV do, and he digivolved to Patamon, and blushed.

"And from that night came our first litter, as Patamon realized that he needed me, and I needed him… we raised his children, until they were old enough to take care of themselves, and we lived our lives happily. We lived for many a millennia, he died in an attack on our woods when the King of Takaishi said he whished to build his palace there… they killed him without a second thought… and since we were Digimon that were created… we would only be reborn once, and he had already used that up… I was so sad, I relocated to here, to Takenouchi, which brings me to today…" said the old Gatomon

"Whoa… I am sorry for the killing of your husband long ago… I apologize for my ancestors…" said Touchi

"That is alright…" said the Old Gatomon.

"Goodness Gracious! It's almost been twelve hours… I have to get you back to the palace now!" said the younger Gatomon.

"Of course… but can I ask your mother a question?" asked Touchi

"Of course…" said the Old Gatomon.

"You told of a girl named Kari? Well a girl with that name has recently appeared… would you mind if I bring her in two night's time?" asked Touchi

"You may… If I live that long… I also have been reborn once… and my days are numbered…" said Gatomon

"Alright…" said Touchi, and he left.

'Azulongmon said that Kari would return when the gate opened… I do hope I do not die today… tomorrow… or for another week…' thought the Old Gatomon as she laid down to sleep.

_To Be Continued…_

_Next: Chapter XV: Memai, the Thorn in a Rose_

_Preview: 'Tachikawa will fall if The King of Takaishi marries and produces children…'_


	16. Chapter XV: Memai, the Thorn in a Rose

Memory

Chapter XV: Memai, the Thorn in a Rose

By Salamon2

Hey guys!  How did you like the wait?  I've had this done for a while… yeah typed and everything… but do you think I'd let you suffer?  No, but FF.NET might by switching to some new fangled system of Uploading… I couldn't upload my last chapter… oh well… all of this is over with… I also have finished the next chapter… YEAH!  But… it won't be up… reviews are really needed you know… I mean it's nice to be the type of reader who looks at a story and likes it, but what about reviewing?  Whatever happened to that age old habit?  Anyway… do you guys want any hints about what's about to happen?  All I'll say is Memai really goes crazy… yeah… and it's not just the pregnancy hormones either…  And now here's SALAMON!

I really want to read this so I'll comply!  Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!

            "Calm down Hikari…" said Takevi

            "But I can't!  What I heard is so unnerving!" said Kari

            "I understand but-" started Takevi

            "Memai killed him!" shouted Kari, who then cried.

            Kari awoke and breathed, not able to think straight.  She looked to her left, her fiancé slept, he looked so sweet and innocent, like he had when under that spell from the Sea of Memory.  She touched him briefly, and smoothed back a wild golden tuft of hair from his face, only to have it fall back in place, where it was before.  Suddenly something occurred like never before, she was out in a forest.  She was wearing the clothes she had when she had been eight.

            "T.K.!" called out a male voice, who sounded familiar.

            "T.K.!" cried a female voice.

            "It's no use Matt… Puppetmon must have done something to him, or took him too far away…" said a tall male with large brown hair, and goggles.  He spoke to a tall blonde boy, with a weird hairdo.

            "And he won't let us leave this tree!" said a tall female with red hair and blue helmet.

            "I say it's better staying here… so that way we don't go looking for trouble and finding it!" said a taller blue haired male with glasses.

            "Joe!" shouted another girl, blonde with a pink cowboy hat.

            "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS OUT THERE ALONE!  PROBABLY TERRIFIED AND BEING TOTURED, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS TO BE GLAD WE'RE NOT OUT THERE WITH HIM!  YOU'RE NO FRIEND OF MINE!" screamed the blonde male.

            "MATT!" screamed a voice, and in came a younger version of the tall blonde boy, only wearing a hat.

            "T.K.!" cried Matt and the others, but the others surrounded him first, and they congratulated him as he showed the merits and prizes he had caught.  The tall blonde looked at the group.

            "he doesn't need me… he found a way out of it… I didn't save him…" muttered the tall blonde, who started to cry, and then ran in another direction.  Just then the group faded into the woods, as though she were being pulled away by something, and she felt it all around her, a darkness, with red eyes.

            "Kari…" is whispered with a hoarse voice.

            "Who… who are you?" asked Kari in a scared manner.

            "The time draws near when the powers of the Kurai shall battle those of the Hikari!" shouted the disembodied voice.  And the dark mist surrounded her and it seemed to choke her, she screamed for help.

            "HELP! HELP!" screamed Kari

            "Kari!  It's okay… I'm here…" said Takevi, who grabbed the flailing girl, his fiancé, and held her close to him.  It seemed to snap her out of her dream.

            "Takevi… Ohh… Takevi!" cried Kari, and she held onto him and cried onto his shoulder, afraid from what she had just experienced.

            "I never thought of actually following the advice of this mock Congress of Digimon, but why should I start now?" asked SaberLeomon, pacing in front of Champions and Ultimates, more Champions were however present today, for this vote.  He knew they knew they would be killed for defying him, but the had come and stayed, they would face the punishment.

            "More humans die everyday, we're now having to use more Rookies and In-training Digimon than anticipated…" said the unofficial leader of the Champions, Ogremon.

            "Whatever we need to do to harvest our crops, rebuild our cities, defend our borders, and defeat our enemies, needs to be done!" shouted SaberLeomon

            "But we can not ask for our people to go back to the fields that we freed them from!" shouted Ogremon

            "You think that what we need can be obtained without doing this?" asked SaberLeomon, increasing his pace.

            "Azulongmon would have rather died than become human like in behavior!" shouted Ogremon, and many Champions agreed, and applauded him.  But SaberLeomon's response was not so pleasant, but was indeed tragic for Ogermon.  He jumped the green Digimon, and sank his gigantic teeth into him, ripping off layers of skin, digital information flooding out, as if blood, until Ogremon dissolved away.  This stopped the applause with many gasps!

            "That is what happens to those who dishonor Azulongmon!" shouted SaberLeomon, in front of a lot of fearful Champions, and smirking Ultimates.

            "They tried to pass it!?" questioned Memai, who paced in front of her mirror.  A cloaked man stood in front of the door nodding his head.  Memai's surging rage ripped the paper in her hands and threw them in front of the man, and she shouted "GET OUT!" and the man bowed and almost ran out the door, not shutting the door the whole way.

            Memai paced a little before sitting down on her bed and crying.  Her perfect plan was ruined… there was only one way now, she had been keeping this option on the back burner in case of this outcome.  She picked up a paper, and scribbled her signature on a line, then rolling it up she called the man in again.  He entered hesitantly, but obediently, not shutting the door after entering.

            "Here… take this to Daisai, then send it to you know where…" said Memai, and the man left the room, and turned right, he left the door wide opened and when Memai shut it in furry, a girl cloaked in a yellow cloak, with a pink sash ran off.

            "Where's the fifth one?" asked Kari, referring to her missing hand maiden.

            "I do not know my lady…" said the front girl, curtsying as she spoke.

            "I hope she is not in any danger…" said Hikari, the sun was rising in the east, and the palace was stirring.

            "Your majesty… your sister-" started an armed guard to the young King of Hida.

            "Yes I know… causing havoc again… have the guard at home put down her little rebellion and this time make sure they capture and execute her!" shouted Iroi, a bit angry.

            "She and the Digimon terrorist group, Digoudok have taken over half the Kingdom... renaming their half Digida…" said the man in armor of black, another guard nest to him was one in white.

            "DAMN HER!" cried out the disturbed ruler

            "Your Majesty, may I suggest to you to listen tot me, I am your mother!  The more land you have the more power you have… voting against that proposition was very fool hardy of you!  I do not say these things to upset you… I say them so that my- our country may become the most powerful in the Digital World, and I- I mean you the most powerful Ruler of it!" said Taichou's Mother, saving herself very slightly with her last sentence.

            "Yes mother…" said Taichou, tired of her talking.  He nodded not really listening to her words afterwards; she left him soon yelling something about not listening.  He sat down in a chair, and somehow he felt that something was not right, the palace seemed dark, even though it was noon, something was wrong, something was going to happen, and soon.

            Kari looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe all of this, where she had come from, and what was happening to her.  She was not really thinking about her life at home, where ever it was.  'Maybe this all is a big dream… oh well… at least it is a nice dream…' thought Kari.  She was then interrupted by a knock at the door.  "Come in…" said Kari in response to the knock, and sat in a couch in the sitting room.  Touchi came into the room. "Touchi! What do you want?" asked Kari with cheerfulness.

            "I would like to invite you to a talk… with a Digimon I met…" said Touchi

            "Is this one anything like Azulongmon?  Because if he or she is… I better start packing…" said Kari jokingly.

            "No… it's a Gatomon…" said Touchi, and that name sounded very familiar, like Kari should have known it, but she did not.

            "That's nice…" said Kari, not knowing what to say, think, or do.

            "Tomorrow Night?  Meet me in front of my room?" asked Touchi

            "Sure…" said Kari, unsure of what she was agreeing to.

            Yamaki paced his room, 'I have to stop Memai.  When angered she can do anything, but what to do?  She could be anywhere… Speaking of anywhere… where is my sister?  She should have been back hours ago…' thought Yamaki as he looked out of his window and at the descending sun.

            "Your majesty!  I have just heard that the King of Takaishi shall marry in one week…" said a cloaked man.

            "ONE WEEK!" screamed Memai.

            "And then that Monday, to war…" said the man

            "All so soon… well, I have little time to save Tachikawa…" said Memai who rose from her seat and walked over to the desk.

            "Your Majesty?" asked the man

            The words of the oracle in Ikawa still were crystal clear in Memai's mind.

            _'Tachikawa will fall if The King of Takaishi marries and produces children…'_

            If they were engaged they could've had a huge argument and called the whole thing off, but now they're seriously serious and infatuated with one another.  She had to destroy their relationship, and she had just the thing to do it with.  She opened her desk draw, and saw her belt with a sheath on it.  She lifted it and unsheathed her weapon and held it up to the window, the fading sunset's beams shone onto the blade of the weapon, sharpened before she had left Tachikawa.

            Then practicing with no one, she fenced with her weapon, remembering her training from early in life.  She continued practicing the attacks and defenses with the imaginary person, before thrusting her dagger at something that moved in the corner of her eye.  She smirked, the cloaked man had fallen to the floor, the dagger in his heart.

            "Sire, if what's true is true, we now have three more allies…" said Wizardmon

            "It is true… I can almost taste the death of those royals in my mouth… this time they shall not escape their deaths!  And try and find out the cause of the recent earthquakes will you?" asked Leomon

            "Of course my Lord…" said Wizardmon

            "Your majesty, the King of Motomiya…" said a new cloaked man, who bowed and walked away backwards, leaving King Daisai to come in.  The man closed the door and sulked into the shadows, disappearing in one of them.

            "Daisai, I trust you signed the sheet…" said Memai, rising to her equal.

            "Or else I wouldn't  be here!" said Daisai

            "Why would Motomiya want to join our cause?" asked Memai

            "We hate all of the Takaishis for taking half our land years ago… we'd rather die than be with those gold diggers!" said Daisai forcefully.

            "Good…" said Memai, and just at that moment the door knocked, the man in the shadows answered, let the person in and closed the door.

            "The Kind of Kido, your Majesties…" said the man before slithering back into the shadows.

           "Ahh… Jyoudo, you got my note I see…" said Memai

            "Yes Memai… now tell me why you called me here…" said Jyoudo threateningly.

            "As I'm sure you're aware of, part of your Kingdom seceded because you came here, correct?" asked Memai

            "So!?" asked Jyoudo, as if it weren't relevant.

            "What if I told you it was willing to come back peacefully?  Without further bloodshed to your people… yes I know that in the mountains of your country live terrible monstrous Digimon, who at night come down into the valleys, the biggest one being what is now Digido, where your people live, stealing crops, abducting and eating livestock.  And when their supply is low on these, the monsters murder your people, burn your villages, and blockade your roads waiting for unexpected travelers…" said Memai.

            "And what if I have… this group of Digimon calling themselves Digido shall fall without much blood.  Little action if any…" said Jyoudo with confidence.

            "What if I told you what I know?" asked Memai, pausing waiting for him to ask her to tell him. But when she had waited for ten minutes, she continued "They have seized Doki, your capital…" said Memai, believing this would convince him.

            "Then my men and I shall fight for our homes.  We would rather die than show that those Digimon are stronger than us, an established nations versus a band of outlaws!  How dare you even suggest it!" shouted Jyoudo, showing himself out of the room.

            "Take care of him! Now!" shouted Memai to her servant who flew out the door, and chased Jyoudo, who at seeing ht man drawing his sword from its sheath ran.

_To Be Continued…_

_Next: The Eleven Senshi_

_Preview: Memai crept towards them, hovering over Kari, unsheathing her dagger, the moonlight gleaming against its extremely sharp blade, soon to be dirtied with blood._


	17. Chapter XVI: The Eleven Senshei

Memory

Chapter XVI: The Eleven Senshi__

By Salamon2

How's everyone doing?

Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon.

            The corridor contained more of Queen Memai's servants in their rooms, so he thought it best not to scream for help, he turned right then left and came to a dead end.  He saw the stairs to the floor below at the other end of the new corridor he had entered.  But it was blocked off by the cloaked man, who had just cornered him.  He lifted the dagger, Jyoudo closed his eyes, pressed against the wall.  He welcomed death.

            'What was that!?' thought a girl in a yellow cloak, and she chased after the sound, from her post near the Tachikawa room.

            The knife was pressed up under his chin, the man was playing with his prey, like a cat would, before he went in for the kill.  Just then the knife fell away from his neck, and he heard a scream.  He opened his eyes, a yellow robed girl with a pink sash, hood fallen to reveal a blonde with fine blue eyes, was ontop the man, the dagger was three feet away from the man's grasping hands.  Jyoudo fell to the floor almost stunned as the girl performed a high level martial arts move upon the man, and for some reason, the fight came towards him as the man tried to buck the girl off of his back, which was straddling and using all of her force, and weight upon keeping the man on the ground.  Jyoudo punched the man in the forehead, causing the man to black out.  Jyoudo then grabbed the knife, and was ready to kill the unconscious man, two hands held him back.

            "Don't!  Your status won't save you from the knoose and laws of Takenouchi!" said the girl, and Jyoudo knew she was right, so he pocketed the knife.

            "Quick!  Come with me!" said the girl, heading towards the stairs, Jyoudo stopped after two steps, first off he didn't know this girl, who was quite charming, or who she worked for.

            "Before he awakes!" shouted the girl, and Jyoudo followed cautiously, not really certain of her.

            "YOU HAVE FAILED ME IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!  BECAUSE OF YOU WE MUST LEAVE TOMORROW MORNING, AND I HAVE TO MOVE UP WHAT I'VE BEEN PLANNING!  WHEN WE RETURN TO TACHIKAWA, YOU SHALL BE EXECUTED!" said Memai to the cloaked man.

            "Are you sure of it?" asked Yamaki to the girl in a yellow robe.

            "Yes, her henchman carried a parcel to Motomiya where a Biyomon then took it and flew west with it…" said the girl.

            "I see…" said Yamaki

            "Wait a minute!  You're not addressing King Yamaki properly!" shouted Jyoudo.

            "Yes I am… he is my equal, as I am his…" said the girl.

            "WHAT!?" shouted Jyoudo.

            "We better explain, but do so quickly, if I'm right Memai is going to do something tonight…" said Yamaki

            "Quietly… we do not want the girl to hear us right" asked Memai to a new henchman of hers.

            "Yes my queen…" whispered the cloaked man as she opened the door to the Takaishi chambers, they crept in as a fox would into a rabbit hole, then they slithered as serpents would, to the bedroom chamber door, and they slowly opened it, silence came from the sleeping royal couple.  Memai crept towards them, hovering over Kari, unsheathing her dagger, the moonlight gleaming against its extremely sharp blade, soon to be dirtied with blood.  Just as she was to lower it into the sleeping girl, is when the door slammed shut, a white mist appearing, hovering over the bed.  It moved until Memai was surrounded by it completely.  She screamed, dropping her dagger to the floor, after it bounced off the bed.  Before her eyes horrible memories from her past flooded her vision.  Her abusive parents, cruel Digimon who had, when she was alone in the forest surrounding her family's palace, had one day tortured her.  She ran out of the room, and in the main chamber, she and her servant were ambushed by four maidens in yellow robes with pink sashes.  Freed from the white mist, Memai realized she had dropped her dagger; she escaped from the fight and out the door, her servant showed his skill in Tae Kwon Do by keeping the maidens occupied.  He charge at one, kicking the girl to the ground, hit another to the ground with his arm, tripped another, and fought equally with what appeared to be the eldest girl.  But eventually in the stalemate he did a move which was over done and snapped his own neck, and killed himself unintentionally.

            "Where did the other go!?" asked a maiden, all of the maidens hoods were down revealing one blond with blue eyes, one brunette with brown eyes, one purple haired girl with blue eyes, and one sandy blond almost brown haired girl with blue eyes.

            "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" asked Takevi, and the girls looked to see Takevi and Kari, in their night clothes, looking at the destroyed apartment, dead man, and disheveled girls.

            "Do you have an explanation?" asked Takevi

            "Yes… brother…" said the blonde.

            "Good Night My Lord…" said Wizardmon mechanically, and he left SaberLeomon in his throne room, to curl up on the throne.  He closed his eyes, his plan was all coming together, even with all of those nations meeting in Kenouchita, he'd been able to bring everything together.  Now they would be planning on when and how to attack.  But it would not matter, they'd figure that since the southern provinces had had very loyal nobles they'd start there, but they did not know that they had built fortresses down there, and had supplied them with NDG soldiers.  Yes they would be coming, into a trap.

            "SaberLeomon…" whispered a voice.

            "WHAT!?' asked Takevi as if not expecting what she had said.

            "I'm your younger sister, Takaia… I'm not surprised you do not know me… but let me explain more before I go into our personal lives…" said Takaia, and just as she was about to speak, the door burst open.  Kings Jyoudo and Yamaki, with the missing maiden in tow came through the doorway.

            "What happened?!" demanded the other girl to the group of girls.

            "Memai just attempted to kill Hikari…" said the dark purple haired girl.

            "We should have gotten her sooner!" said the girl to the two royals, a bit angered at them.

            "Don't worry Yama, we didn't reveal our identities to that wretched sister of mine…" mentioned the light brown haired girl, rolling her eyes giving the impression that what Yama said was not taken as gospel.

            "Besides this being very entertaining to watch, we're on the outside looking in, please open the door!" said Kari in a less than pleading manner.

            "As I was saying before we were interrupted, we are all that is left of the eleven…" said Takaia, and Takevi's eyes bulged, Kari looked at him with confusion.

            "The eleven?! My God!  I thought they were only legend!" said Takevi in utter shock.

            "Umm, excuse me for not knowing, but who are the Eleven?" asked Kari

            "Takaia, I'll tell it from here, I know the story better than you do anyway…" said the brown haired girl.  Takaia nodded and let the brown haired girl step forward.  She took a breath and then spoke, slowly and melodically.

            "Long ago, when Takaishi was but only a few small provinces surrounding Takehia, then the capital, and the powers of Motomiya, Tachikawa, and Kido were the strongest in the Digital World, crime and injustice reigned in this world.  King Takeh or Takaishi saw this and asked for an international police-like force that would defend all people and freed Digimon, and be free from political influence of any nation.  The eldest girl born to each family upon birth would be forsaken from the bloodline and taken and trained in advanced martial arts, they would take an oath to never marry, or produce any offspring, and to always serve the people of the Digital World.  And all agreed to it int the Treaty of Chikawata, but as the fates would have it, the next year all gave birth to all of their first daughters.  All but Tachikawa didn't give up their child as stated in the treaty, when Takaishi said they needed to do so, Tachikawa invaded, and a great battle occurred not too far from Takehia, where Takeh fell, and his eldest son, a full grown man, lead a charge so daring and successful that they gained another province worth of land.  Where the charge stopped they founded the city of Touvei, named after the son who led the charge, and where Takeh fell, they founded a city, with his body in the center, buried under a statue in his honor…" said the brown haired girl.

            "Wow… but how did the original Eleven train?" asked Kari in awe.

            "Masters in marital arts were selected from each country to train them, then what was taught was passed down from one generation to the next…" said the girl.

            "What happened to the other seven of you?" asked Jyoudo with interest.

            "Takenouchi and Inoue slowly stopped sending their daughters, Izumi for some reason has had no daughters at all, Motomyia refused after a while, and Kido's child died while traveling to our base of influenza… seventeen years ago…" said Yama.

            "Thank you Tachouwa…" said Takaia to the girl how had told the story.

            "But what about Hida?" asked Takevi.

            "The eldest girl stayed with her parents until she was five, and she knew about her homeland's favor of her…" started Sotara, the purple haired girl.

            "Basically similar to what my parents did for Memai, only Hida gave theirs up at five, and she was thought to have been murdered by the citizens of Hida, for very rarely do the Eleven travel there.  Her parents were then hated so much that they were recently assassinated!  Her younger brother took the throne, she then disbanded from the group, going home to claim the throne.. my parents kept Memai, and sent me instead, because of her lifestyle, she is this arrogant, self servant, bitch!  I HATE EVERYTHING SHE STANDS FORE AND BELIEVES IN, AND WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LET HER GET AWAY WITH THE CORRUPTION SHE SPREADS!" said Menai, and a shiver came across Kari, something Menai had said caused the shiver.

            "Why did you pose as hand maidens for my fiancé?" asked Takevi.

            "We needed to be here, we heard rumors of another ally for Digitopia, we could not send any spies, so we came ourselves…" said Yama.

            "But now that you know, what will you do?" asked Kari.

            "We cannot tell you of our plans, it would be showing favor towards a nation, and that is against the vow we took, but we have plans for those who ally with these cruel Digimon calling themselves Digitopia… We shall see you all again soon, I am sure of it…" said Yama, and the girls left the cluttered room.

            "But wait!" started Kari and when she followed their path into the hallway, there was no one in the corridor, either way, and their room was in the center.

            "Who are you?" asked SaverLeomon to the black mist which surrounded his throne.

            "I am Kuroimon…" said a voice from the mouth less creature.

            "Kuroimon!  I have heard legend of your origin, and if it wasn't for you I'd still be at my home in the Ukali Mountains, a happy young rookie, far from these human wars!" said SaberLeomon.

            "Fine!  If that's how you feel… then leave… I made sure they'd follow me, or whatever body I possess…" said Kuroimon

            "What!?" asked SaberLeomon

            "Remember that earthquake not too long ago?  Well it had a program in the smoke, and very soon, all Digimon on the main land, this side of the Ukali Mountains, will be senseless slaves to me… unfortunately it only affects Digimon born here, but that is no matter.  They shall do my bidding always!  Never complaining, always happy to see their King Kuroimon… all that would be left to do is to get rid of al the humans whether they ally themselves with us or not!" said Kuroimon.

            "Despite my dislike for humans, why would you want to kill them?" asked SaberLeomon.

            "That is my own belief… so leave or prepare to die!" said Kuroimon.

            "Is it because you were once a helpless Digi-baby enslaved by them?" asked SaberLeomon.

            "NOO!" shouted Kuroimon, and before SaberLeomon could open his mouth Kuroimon's gaseous form expanded.

            "MIST OF DEATH!" shouted the Digimon, and SaberLeomon died in a matter of minutes, the same way victims of Auschwitz died in gas chambers.

            "WIZARDMON!" shouted Kuroimon after SaberLeomon was digideleted.

            "Yes my Lord?" asked the Digimon in a mechanic hypnotic trance.

            "Watch over the country for a little bit, I have to find another host…" said the mist Digimon contracting and floating out a window, to the east.

            "Botamon…" said the lonely Digimon.

            "You have a friend little buddy?' asked Salamon.  Patamon, Botamon, and she had stayed behind from the wedding, although welcome at any time, the latter two stayed behind to find out what was wrong with the orange batpig.

            "A great big fire bird?  Where is there a great big fire bird?" asked Salamon to the talkative Botamon.

            "Bota…bota…bota… BOTA!" said the small black Digimon.

            "Aren't you a little you for love?" asked Salamon, and then Patamon turned around from his secluded window, and looked at Salamon with weird eyes, only his twin gave her.

            "Salamon, for some time now-" started Patamon, but then he changed his mind and started another sentence "We're both similar… our partners are as good as dead, and we both knew each other before we were chosen for our former partners… Salamon… I love you…" said Patamon.

            "I do admire you, and love you, as I would if you were my brother… I'm sorry Patamon, I don't love you the way you love me…" said Salamon.  Patamon looked devastated, his eyes filled with tears, he turned away from her.

            "Patamon…" started Salamon, but she never finished, he flew up into the air towards the door, rotated swiftly, and flew right through the glass window, becoming seriously hurt, and unable to move his wings, he fell into the waterfall, which carried a stream, from the top of the mountain, down into a pool which led to under ground pipes that gave the whole city water.

            "NO PATAMON!" shouted Salamon as the young Digimon hit the water and was pushed beneath the flowing water and he never surfaced.

            "Patamon!" cried out Salamon, and she cried until the sun had set, which was a long time to cry.  Botamon, looked sadden as well, his adoptive father had committed suicide, so he hopped out the door, which was cracked open.

            "And thus I pronounce that the two shall be joined together in the bond in which two people promise to love one another faithfully, and enduringly.  You both are now one…" said the minister, and Kari smiled happily as Takevi lifted the white lace veil and their two lips met in a wanting of passion, and unity.  Following this, the entire chapel applauded most rulers in attendance.

            Tachikawa shall not be doomed, their children shall not live, I'll make sure of it!" said Memai to the stars above, from the deck of her galleon, which had almost returned to her Kingdom's capital, Chikawata.

            That night, after a reception, which would rival that of any banquet on Earth, Sorea walked back to her chambers by candlelight.  She entered it, and locked the door behind her, an armed guard outside the door.  She then changed into her night clothes and began to retire for the night, when she heard grunting sounds from outside in the courtyard, connected to her room.  She looked out the window to see a Pheonixmon, one of the symbols of her Kingdom.  She ran outside to tend to the weak Digimon, and she dedigivolved, to a Biyomon. Sorea, took upon herself that the Biyomon would be taken care of, and took the Digimon to be with her that night.

            That night, after the reception, Taichou, walked silently to his chambers, his mother was trying to make him do something again, always before the men in his family had held plenty of Courage, in fact, their Kingdom's literature spoke of its importance for volumes and volumes.  But it was apparent that the line of Kings would produce no Courageous men from now on, he was only a puppet ruler for his mother, and he couldn't do anything about it, she had grabbed a hold of too much power already.  He heard panting coming from a dark corner, and moved his candlelight in its direction only to find a small Botamon, crying, and scared.  Taichou soothed it with calm words, stroked it, and it let him pick it up.  He then continued his journey to his room.

Touchi was sitting at the edge of a bed, looking towards a window to his right; he watched it worriedly, and at the rising moon.  Suddenly a sound came from below the window and Touchi ran to it.

"Gatomon?" asked Touchi as he scurried to the window and opened it.  In floated a black mist with red eyes as soon as the window was opened, it picked up Touchi. He starred at the mist, as if hypnotized.  The suddenly the mist vanished into him and Touchi fell unconscious.

_To Be Continued…_

_Next: Kuroi_

_Preview: "TAKEVI!  TAKEVI!" shouted Kari running into the room._

_            "What is it Kari!?" asked Takevi_

_            "Your Brother… is… gone!" panted Kari_


	18. Chapter XVII: Kuroi

**Memory**

**Chapter XVII: Kuroi**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Hello everyone! Did you recognize that last section of the last chapter? Yeah… It was Touchi's Dream he had while he was healing from the effects of the Sea of Memory. Will the other dreams happen? Only time will tell… only time… he he… Anyway, I see you guys appreciated the three in a row update… that's good to hear… now if only the reviews would be higher… Yes Salamon? What is it?

Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon. NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE TYPING! I'M ADDICTED TO THIS STORY!

Salamon… calm down… please…

NO I WON'T! TYPE!

ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Don't Puppy Bark me!

**...0100101110101110...**

"Keep Running Kari!" cried a red haired girl

"Okay Sora!" shouted Kari without thought, and she continued, but she couldn't go too far, and ended up pounding on a door. The girl tripped, and a young blonde boy, similar to Takevi when he had been under the Sea of Memory's affect was there, again.

"I want you to promise me something T.K…." said Sora

"What Sora?" asked the boy. Kari continued to pound on the door.

"That you'll take care of Kari…" said Sora

"But what about-" started the boy, who was interrupted by a laugh, not too far away.

"Promise me T.K…." said Sora

"Alright Sora… I promise…" said T.K.

"Good… Now go!" said Sora

"But Sora…" said T.K.

"Just GO!" shouted Sora, and T.K. hesitantly left the girl and ran closer to Kari. Suddenly, when T.K. stood next to her, the door opened, and they found themselves on a balcolny, with a basket, they looked over, and they couldn't go down without being killed, so they looked in the basket, and a rope traveled up. T.K. made Kari go first, T.K. followed, and out came the mist with red eyes, from the castle they had been in, it rose and surrounded Kari, and the boy seemed not to take notice of it.

"It's coming… he won't be able to stop me… and you won't be able to stop me from hurting him…" said the mist, staring directly into Kari's eyes, and suddenly Kari found herself falling, into darkness.

**...0100101110101110...**

Kari snapped back into reality, she had drifted off to sleep on the rocking galleon. She had been on one before when she was little, her parents had rented a sail boat and they had sailed through the Ryuku Islands, all she remembered from that was rough seas that made her seasick, the sea mist, and cold temperature. All of those things had given her pneumonia, which she did not recover from until she was eight, that time period was all hazy, fuzzy memories of a boy with large brown hair similar to the King of Kaymia were in there somewhere, but she didn't recognize the boy at all. All that she remembered of the summer of when she recovered, was a white cat, which was very strange, Miko wouldn't had permitted the cat in the apartment, but like most of her childhood memories it was a weak fuzzy one.

At least on her last boat ride she had been on they had had Dramamine to lessen her seasickness. Kari ran for a port and up came her breakfast, she definitely wasn't a big boat person. Small row boats she could handle, but sail boats and up made her seasick by just looking at them.

Takevi came downstairs hearing his wife's movements. She was laying down now, a seasick look was a boat her face, he sat down in a chair next to the bed. He held her hand, and looked lovingly into her eyes. She looked back with the same emotion in her eyes. She really appreciated his presence. Both of them were saddened by the disappearance of his brother, and were grieved at the thought of leaving him in Takenouchi, but Digitopia had invaded almost all of the coastal Islands… and Takevi needed to be at the front, and Kari would not leave him. But the night of his disappearance still was fresh in both minds, and replayed continuously in their dreams.

**...0100101110101110...**

Kari was walking down a hall, it was dark, it wasn't too far to Touchi's room, but far enough. All of the torches had been extinguished for the night, and Kari's only source of light was the moon from windows, and a single candle. She came to the chamber, and knocked on the door. It slide open slightly, and was unlocked. Kari opened the door, only to find the window open, and nothing in the room. Kari out and down the window, it was a long fall, and if he did fall, he'd be dead by now, and she'd see his body down there. His body though was not there, and nothing else was in the room. Kari though heard crying, so she turned around, and closed the door, only to find the Salamon. Kari picked up and held the crying puppy close to her, her candle flickered on the window sill.

"Salamon? Where are Touchi and Tokomon?" asked Kari

"Touchi… left… on a Devimon…" said Salamon through her sobs.

"He left! What's a Devimon?" asked Kari

"The evil form of Angemon!" said Salamon, who cried harder. Kari held the Digimon close to her and left the room, running towards her chambers.

"TAKEVI! TAKEVI!" screamed Kari as she picked up the pace.

"TAKEVI! TAKEVI!" shouted Kari running into the room.

"What is it Kari!?" asked Takevi who sat in a chair in the sitting room.

"Your Brother… is… gone!" panted Kari

"WHAT!" screamed Takevi, and the crying Salamon continued to cry.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Now is the time… we can't wait for the crests to activate on their own!"

"We can't release it, the lever won't move…"

"Then unless the situation changes, The Digital World, and all of the parallel worlds, are doomed…"

**...0100101110101110...**

"Tell me a story about The Digital World… It'll help keep me mind off this seasickness and your brother's disappearance…" said Kari.

"Alright, let me think… The Owlmon and the Gatomon? No… or how about the story of Kuroi? Yeah… that's a good one…" said Takevi, thinking out loud, and then he paused to clear his throat.

"Long ago, when the Eleven were only on their third generation of fighters…" said Takevi

**...0100101110101110...**

"Gooden sir, would you please give us lodging, while traveling through the forest when we were attacked by a band of Gypsies and one of our group was injured…" said a girl clothed in a green robe with a blue sash. She had very light brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Of course…" said a man, in his very early twenties, he had a very light, almost white colored hair, and the deepest blue eyes imaginable. He opened his door further, allowing the group ten to carry in their sick comrade. They were followed by five small girls, all dress in green robes with white sashes. He led them to his basement, where they could stay and heal the injured girl. He left them to get blankets and food for them.

"Why must we hid our identity from him?!" shouted Sotora, who was a purple haired girl with blue eyes.

"We do not know if he is a spy for them!" shouted Meai, the one who had asked the man for lodging.

"Well the important thing is we got a place where Takaia can heal…" said Mya, a lavender haired and brown eyed girl.

"But one of us will have to stay with her while the other nine hunt down those men who practically destroyed the Nyaromon Village…" said Taicha, a dark brown haired and eyed girl.

"It looks like she broke her leg… or twisted her ankle… I can't tell until she wakes…" said Jyoda, a blue haired and eyed girl.

"It looks like we might be here up to six months…" moaned Iora, a brown haired and eyed girl.

"What about us Sensei?' asked a small hooded girl.

"We need you five to explore the forest for us…" said Yamna, the eldest, and soon to retire of the eleven. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Aww… Why do we always get stuck with the SPY jobs…" said another small girl.

"Hey, most kids your age would deal with the devil to go on one spy job!" said Mya

"Everything what you need?" asked the man, returning.

"Yes thank you very much…" said Meai, taking the provisions from him.

He started to head back up the stairs when he said "You know I never met the eleven before…" The girls were in shock.

"How did you-" started Iora

"I could hear you through the floor boards…" said the man.

"Then you know what we must do?" asked Jyoda, the man came down the stairs and faced them.

"Yes, go now… I'll look after the girl, go catch those men…" said the young man, and without a moment's notice, all but the injured girl vanished up the stairs. He came to the unconscious girl and started wrapping her leg in a cloth tied very tightly, and close to her skin. He also cleaned her bruises and cuts. She remained still for days, he fell in love at the first glance of her face, it showed her emotions, as though it were an open book to her soul. He could tell she was a kind fair, friendly person, who wouldn't give up easily.

And each day he nursed the unconscious girl, while the others searched for the men, who were rumored to have a camp in the woods somewhere, but so far all tries to find it were futile. The others had only come back once to check on the girl, but other than that they had stayed out in the expansive forest.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Wait a minute! I thought this was the story of Kuroi!" said Kari

"We have to begin the story with his parents or the rest of the story does not make too much sense… there would have to be explanations along the way and it would be a big mess!" said Takevi

"Okay then… please continue…" said Kari. Takevi sighed and concentrated trying to find his place in the story. "And then what happened?" asked Kari impatiently.

"I don't know… the story never went into too much detail around this point, at least I never paid this much attention to it at this point… she did have a sprained ankle… She was taking care of by the young man for a week or so, at first she was annoyed with him, but grew to be friendly with him in time.

**...0100101110101110...**

"So… what's your name… dear god it's been nearly a week and I don't even know that! And how did you manage to end up out here, far from the city?" asked the girl, trying to be kind to her caretaker to make up for her harsh remarks earlier in the week.

"I am Iano… I was found by the hermit, who used to live here. When I was a babe he found me in the wood, and has raised me to be his own son, he died not too long ago…" said Iano, forlornly.

"Oh I'm sorry…" said the girl, and both of them were silent for a while, the boy dared not look upon her face, but she couldn't help herself, she starred at his beauty, so much like her country's facial qualities were renown for, light blonde hair, and angelic blue eyes. She noted the muscles from hard labor, and simple clothing, he at the same time reflected the child he had been, and she had a large heart for downhearted children all around the digital world. She saw in him the loneliness of being raised by an old man, and the longing for him to know who he really was. She then broke the silence "if it's any consolation… I never knew my parents either… of course since you knew what I am a part of, you already knew that…" said the girl, who paused before saying "I am Takaia de Takaishi.

And so, as they waited for the others to return, they began a friendship, and Takaia slowly became evermore attached to the young man. A week and a half had passed before any sign of the rest of the eleven came. The group of girls came running into the field Iano and Takaia were talking in. Their clothes were ragged and torn, as well as bloodied, but amazingly they weren't mortally wounded, just a few cuts and scrapes that had bled slightly.

"HURRY! INSIDE!" shouted Daia and Iano led them to and inside his cottage, closing and locking the door behind him. He brought them downstairs, and they looked for somewhere to hide, he suddenly remembered, and pulled on a book on a bookshelf in the corner, and it opened as a door, showing a smaller room inside.

"Let me guess, you're an Underground Digimon Slave Railroad supporter?" asked Takaia as they all hid in the room.

"You've guessed it! What are you running from?" asked Iano

"YOUR KING!" cried Sotora. And Iano nodded, not really understanding the circumstances, and closed the bookshelf leaving the girls with only a single torch as light. The floor was covered in hay, and was muddy underneath the hay.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Wait a minute! What's the Underground Digimon Slave Railroad?" asked Kari

"A group of homes leading out to the wilderness where Digimon can escape and travel from house to house until they wind up in the wilderness, and are free from there…" said Takevi

"Ohh… I see… go on…" said Kari

**...0100101110101110...**

Upstairs he sat down and looked out his window over his bed, it faced the forest, and from the forest he saw a scout riding on horseback, he circled the cottage, looked in all directions and returned to the forest. Iano then snuck down into the basement. He let the girls out from their hiding spot.

"He's gone!" said Iano, and Takaia ran out to Iano and they hugged for the frustration was slightly elevated. The girls noticed this exchange and came out and filled the room, some gasped at what Iano did next, and he kissed her on the forehead, and then left her.

"TAKAIA!" screamed the girls after the boy had left.

"He kissed me…" said the bewildered girl.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE?!" asked Meai crossly.

"I don't know…" said Takaia in a small voice, looking off into space, trying to put pieces of the puzzle together.

"The question isn't that hard! Are you in love?" asked Taicha forcefully.

"I didn't even know what it was… but now I realize it's been happening so suddenly-" said Takaia

"We have to leave tomorrow then… at dawn!" said Taicha

"Why not tonight? The sooner the better…" said Mya

"That's what he, the king of this land, wants us to do… by dawn they'll have fallen asleep… giving us our chance for escape…" said Meai.

Later that night, Takaia escaped upstairs from the rest of the eleven who were sleeping. She wanted to talk to Iano, to discuss what had happened that afternoon, she found him in his bed reading a book by candle light.

"Takaia, what's wrong?" asked Iano before she just fell on him, emotion just oozing out of her, she cried, and held on to him tightly. He didn't know what to do, but tried putting comforting arms around the stressed girl. He shushed her and rocked her back and forth, like a parent would for an upset child. After a minute of this they looked into each other's eyes.

"Iano… tomorrow… we'll be leaving… we might never-" started Takaia

"Shh…" said Iano trying to get her mind off of the emotions that caused this pain.

"No… I have to say this… I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow… if I go I don't know if I could just leave you if you know what I mean, it's just like who I once was has been erased, and now I'm a new person entirely! And this new me… just can't go, without you… if you understand…" said Takaia confounded by her own words.

"You're in love… just like I am with you… ever since I saw you… you looked so beautiful… and I just have to admit, when I got to know you, you're personality matched… and I don't know… I just knew… that I was in love with you…" said Iano. And his right hand and her right hand grabbed one another, they both felt an electric feel when they touched, and they both knew.

They would never see each other again, and in the moment, their lips met. And that night is where the story of Kuroi actually begins…

**...0100101110101110...**

"WELL??" asked Kari impatiently, as if expecting the rest of the story.

"Don't you need rest?" asked Takevi slyly.

"Just continue the story! I can rest later!" said Kari anxiously.

"Alright then…" said Takevi

**...0100101110101110...**

The next morning, at dawn, Takaia awoke from Iano's bed, realized what time it was, and dressed. She crept downstairs to find her companions asleep, awoke them, and led them upstairs to make their escape. They were just about to open the door when they could see outside a group of riders exiting the forest from the window over the bed that Iano blissfully slept in. The riders came out of the forest as if they were water flooding the land.

"Quick! Back into the basement!" exclaimed Menai, and they scurried down the steps, and closed the door behind them, and hide behind the bookcase, using a handle on their side to pull it shut when they were all inside.

The head rider rode up to the door, he was dressed in brilliant golden armor, and had long flowing golden hair, and crystalline blue eyes. He dismounted his mount and marched up to the door. He then shouted as he pounded on it "OPEN UP! BY ORDER OF THE KING OF TAKAISHI!"

Iano, who had been asleep, got up, realized Takaia was gone, and that he himself needed clothes to address the knocker. He grabbed his grimy and patched beige shirt, pulled up his muddy pants, and then he pulled his belt tight. He then walked over to the door and opened it to see a fiery elder man.

"Have you seen the eleven recently?" asked the head rider, his hair had puffs of gray in it.

"Who wants to know?" asked Iano defensively.

"Your King!" said the man indignantly.

"I am sorry your majesty! I did not rec-" started Iano, bowing.

"Never mind that! Have you seen the girls?" shouted the King.

"I saw them a week ago, but they then vanished! I think they went to help at the local Nyaromon Village which has recently been under attack of a local Wolfmon.

"We destroyed the village at the beginning of the week!" said the King

"You've what!" exclaimed Iano

"After finding this! Nineteen years ago my eldest son was kidnapped wearing this! We were recently traveling near the village, and I found this in it with dried blood next to it, and I assumed they had been the ones to kidnap him and kill him… probably from my harshness towards Digimon Slaves…" said the King holding a fancily decorated blanket.

"But that's mine… I gave it to the Nyaromon recently since I no longer had a use for it… when I had left it I had cut my hand, and some blood had spilt…" said Iano

"Where did you come across it?! Well tell me!" cried the King furiously

"That is something the old hermit that found me in when I was only a baby…" said Iano. And with this said the old man's eyes widened as all the pieces of the puzzle fell together.

"My… my… son…" said the King. Both the King and Iano were in shock, for both had wondered whether the other had lived for the past twenty years.

**...0100101110101110...**

"My gosh! But wait… if he was the eldest son of Takaishi… and she was from Takaishi… that means they were brother and sister!" cried Kari

"Correct…" said Takevi

"My god!" said Kari in a disgusted tone; she covered her mouth as though she were sick.

"Well to continue the story, Takaia was pregnant, and in a few short months, the others knew it as well. They excommunicated her from the group, and she didn't know where to go, so she traveled to the lonely isle of Tarel, a small island consisted of freed Digimon, and had been given their own rule but were still under The King of Takaishi, many centuries ago. It was also one destination for Digimon Slave runaways as well. She stayed with a group of Gommamon, who out of pity took her in, and she had the child there, in a small village named Takeh. She left the child in the Digimon's care, and then traveled to Kaishita, the capital of Takaishi at the time" said Takevi

**...0100101110101110...**

As Takaia entered the capital, she was met by it silence, the entire place seemed to be abandoned, but soon she saw a man, running out of his story and down a street, and she followed the man until she came to a square where she saw the entire capital had gathered around what sounded like a young man mourning. She pushed herself to the front of the crowd, only to be met by a battle axe pointed at the crowd, keeping them back, behind the solider was Iano, a mourning Iano laying over the dead King of Takaishi, their father. One of the guards held a green cloaked figure; she then recognized as Menai, she was holding a bloodied knife.

"He deserved to die! He annihilated hundreds of innocent Digimon!" shouted Menai forcefully. The crowd was in shock at the death of their King. A surgeon checked the King's pulse, and then stood.

"The King is dead… Long live the King…" said the surgeon, and everyone bowed to the shocked Iano. He looked around, and starred at Menai, and was infuriated. He had been getting to know his family, and now one of the people he had been trying to get to know was dead. His anger then wanted to rage out at the first person he saw looking him in the eyes, and then he saw Takaia.

"You can tell the rest of your group… that while I am King they may not enter the entire Kingdom of Takaishi! Or else I will personally kill each and every last one of them! And that includes you sister!" cried Iano ferociously. His eyes sparked with an evil presence behind them, and that scared Takaia. She ran from the bowing crowd, tears forming in her eyes. Thoughts of hatred towards her surrounded her and it tore at her soul. She though obeyed her brother though that night, and never again set foot on Takaishi again, nor any place else, she wrote a message to her son, and asked a mail rider to deliver it to Takeh on Tarel, and then walked out of the capital, using a rope she had also bought, tied it around a branch, using a log to step up, tied a knot securely around her neck and jumped off the log. She was found by soldiers the next morning, who brought her body to the King. She had been abandoned by duty and love. Iano, was grief stricken, although he had threatened her with death, his anger had spoken, and he had not actually meant it. He spent the rest of his years locked up in his chambers, until twenty years later the door was unlocked, and the King was found hung. His younger brother then became King…

**...0100101110101110...**

Kari cried using part of her dress to dry the tears.

"Too tragic? Well then you might not like the rest of the story…" said Takevi.

"Just continue…" said Kari brushing her tears away.

**...0100101110101110...**

Meanwhile, the Gommamon raised Takaia's child, and eventually heard word of her death. They raised him like one of their own, but as he grew older he noticed his difference, but was able to understand the Digimon's point of view. He was called Kuroi by the other Digimon for his cruel treatment of small mammals that weren't Digimon, like common Rabbits, that no one could explain how they had gotten there. Kuroi eventually traveled from the place he called home, and traveled into the Kingdom of Takaishi. He looked a lot like his father, he had very light hair, but his eyes were red, and pigment less, he was what others called an albino. His preferred color of clothing was black; he wore black pants, with a black long sleeved shirt, and always wore a black cape. In his travels he noticed the unfair treatment of Digimon as slaves, he didn't like the idea to begin with, so he turned his attention to giving the slave owner's their just reward, he would entice a slave owner's daughter with his good looks, and take them into the local Inn thinking they were about to share a night of love, but instead he used the tortures he had practiced on rabbits on the girls, and he left the bodies on the beds. It was a disgusting site to see, and all across the southern provinces of the Kingdom he went from town to town and did the same pattern. No one ever caught him, for he was several miles away by the time they discovered the bodies. The Gommamon had given him before he had left the note his mother had written before her death. It was marked from Kaishita, so he traveled to there, and came before the capital records building.

"Excuse me… I'd like to check for a record of a deceased person…" he said using his charm on the female clerk.

"What year and name?" asked the woman flirtatiously.

"Twenty years ago, Takaia…" said Kuroi.

"Last name?" asked the woman.

"She has signed here… de Takaishi…" said Kuroi looking at the paper.

"Ahh… here it is… Princess Takaia de Takaishi…" said the woman.

"Princess?" asked Kuroi with interest.

"Yes… according to this obituary, she was one of the eleven, and then was excommunicated due to breaking one of their oaths…" said the woman

"Which one?" asked Kuroi curiously.

"Having a child…" she said.

"Does it say who the father was?" asked Kuroi

"It says some peasant named Iano… let me check that for you…" said the woman and several minutes later the woman was shocked.

"What is it?" asked Kuroi

"There is only one person listed here under the name of Iano, it's listed as a nickname of our King! The slut!" cried the woman, Kuroi then attacked the woman, and he was offended by what the woman said of his mother. He snapped her neck, killing her instantaneously. He then ran out of the building, his mind trying to absorb the new information he had received. His rage developed more and more, and then he looked up, to the King's palace, and he knew what he wanted to do. That night he climbed up the wall, a technique he had learned living with Digimon, and looked in each room, found an empty one, and climbed in. He then explored the castle, and listened for servants going to the King, he followed one, and saw which door it was. He then went into the room next to it, luckily also closed, and climbed the ledge until he came to his father's room. He waited until the servant left, and then burst into the room, shocking the King. The latter reached for a bell to call a servant up, but Kuroi jumped up and blocked the King's way to the cord.

"Who are you!" cried the King.

"What! Don't you even recognize your own son?" asked Kuroi evilly.

"What!" exclaimed the King.

"That's right… you got your sister pregnant and I'm the result! How did it happen!" barked Kuroi

"Well… I didn't know she was pregnant…" stammered Iano.

"Newsflash she was!" said Kuroi

"It had to have happened the night before we realized that I was the prince of Takaishi…" said Iano hastily.

"What?" asked Kuroi curiously.

"I had been kidnapped when I had been young I had been kidnapped, and raised by an old hermit on the edge of the wood. One day your mother was brought to me injured and as I took care of her we suddenly grew to love one another, until… it just happened…" said the King to his son.

"So you're saying that Love just overcame the two of you and then the next day you found out oops you're brother and sister!" said Kuroi putting the pieces together.

"Yes… and what's worse is I think I even contributed to her death… you see a few months later she came back, just preciecly the day your grandfather was assasigned by one of your mother's former comrades, I hadn't known she was excommunicated so I took out my fury on her… and the next morning they found her outside the city hanging from a rope…" said Iano, and suddenly Kuroi overtook the royal, rage overcoming the younger man. He knocked his father unconscious, and made him pay for what had happened to his mother by hanging him, making it look like suicide.

But the rage stirred within Kuroi would not stop there, so he took it out on each and every member of his family, he organized a group of Slave Digimon angry with the human dominancy, and easily convinced them to uprise. Using his new army he invaded the capital and overtook the palace, finding each aunt and uncle and killing them and their children. The town was set on fire as to distract the people of the town from the screams from the palace. He finally came down to killing the last aunt when he came across two young boys.

"Prepare to die young ones!" shouted Kuroi, rage controlling him.

"Don't kill us… we are but servants!" screamed the younger of the two.

"How do I know this isn't a lie?" asked Kuroi

"You need servants if you're going to take over..." said the older.

"And we can be those!" added the younger

"Long live the King!" exclaimed the older

And they were placed as servants. And the rule of Kuroi lasted for a week, for the boys had tricked the new King, they were actually his last living cousins, they poisoned is food, and in the morning the new King was found dead by an ever curious public, and the two boys claimed sovereignty. But some say that although the body of Kuroi was killed, the rage that had engulfed him, and now swears to destroy every last living family member of The Takaishis.

**...0100101110101110...**

"The End…" finished Takevi, and there leaning against his chest was his wife tired head, she had just fallen asleep, and rightly so, the story had taken several hours to tell, and it was now well past midnight. He kissed her on the forehead and then stood and placed her head on her pillow, walked to the door, and said silently to himself "sleep well my wife… for the war that is yet to come is nothing yet compared to the bloodshed Kuroi did.

****

**_To Be Continued…_**


	19. Chapter XVIII: Digitopia Invades

**Memory**

****

**Chapter XVIII: Digitopia Invades**

_By Salamon2_

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"Hello Readers, I have a few things to say about this chapter, first off Taichou's Mother's departure from this fic is purposely made to be the focal funny point of the entire chapter, while a lot of the rest of the chapter is depressing or neutral" says Salamon2

"Are you sure you're ending this soon?" says Salamon

"Yes Salamon, quite… this part will be done very soon…" says Salamon2

"PUPPY HOWLING!" cries Salamon

"Alright! I'll get typing!" says Salamon2

"And make it snappy!" says Salamon

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

'Where am I?' asked Touchi trying to open his eyes.

'DON'T DO ANYTHING!' shouted a voice within the darkness of the closed eye lids.

'Why?' asked Touchi

"Touchi, have you ever wanted to be great at something?' asked the voice

'What are you and who are you? How do you know my name, and why are you inside my head?' asked Touchi

'Didn't you ever want to get even with your brothers? When the beat you and you almost died because of it… didn't you feel as though they deserved a just reward, and only if you were as great as they were… so that you could give it to them… I can make you great Touchi… greater than all the Kings of the past… greater than any to come!' said the voice enticingly

'But my brother is King… and he can help me…' said Touchi

'Sure he does… but he has a new wife, and I bet they'll have a child any day now… and after that you'll just be like you have been for the past couple of weeks… alone… with no one to help you…' said the voice

'You're right… you're right' sobbed Touchi

'I'll make sure you'll never be worried about being alone or hurt ever again… Together we can create a whole being who isn't afraid to stand up for himself, or to speak out, or fight back…'

'Thank you… Thank you…' sobbed Touchi's thoughts

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"Matt's gone, Tai's asked me to look for him, but I don't know if we can… I lied to T.K…. we can't find his brother… we can't even beat Piedmon… I didn't want to tell him… but it's the truth. Poor T.K.! We're never going to get home! So why should I even try?" said a girl with strawberry blonde hair, blue helmet, yellow tank top, blue jeans, black sneakers, and red gloves. Strangely enough to Kari she looked so familiar, resembling Sorea. Kari tried to interact within her dream, but like the previous two dreams no one paid her any heed.

"SORA!" screamed a bird like Digimon, unhappy with what the girl had said.

"Sora, you can't think that!" shouted a blue haired boy who looked similar to Jyoudo.

"We'll never go home!" said Sora

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

And there the dream ended. Kari awoke, a terrible headache upon her, and a white mist was above her, and Takevi's bed. She was petrified.

"Takevi…" it whispered, a female voice emitting from it. Takevi stirred, moaning, it repeated it's call, and his eyes opened and he sat up.

"Mom!" said Takevi, and the mist vanished, unfreezing Kari.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"What is that horrid little creature?!" cried Taichou's mother, Tacha, as Taichou sat on a chair. He looked out the window, starring at the seas that he had crossed with his mother, soon the boats would be ready for war, it wouldn't be too many weeks until the army would be organized and the troops could be sent to Takaishi to help the King of that land. In Taichou's hand, was the cause of his mother's remark, the small Botamon. It bounced from his hand to the window ledge and puffed up in anger.

"Never mind her…" said Taichou with despair, he had let his mother have her say in everything, and why would it need to change now? But the Botamon's small ego was really affected, he puffed up and released an attack bubble of enormous consequences, it was bigger than the already overweight woman, she was absorbed into the bubble, and from there it floated up and away, being carried by the wind over the waves, to the south, where no known land existed. She screamed for help but her son only watched as she left and laughed along with the Botamon, happy to see the Puppet Master gone, his throne was now his again.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"There you go… are you feeling better?" asked Sorea to the injured Biyomon. The pink bird looked battered and worn.

"I don't know how I can thank you… if you hadn't helped me-" started the Biyomon

"Shh…" said Sorea

"No… if you hadn't helped me… I would have digideleted and died…" said the Biyomon

"All that I want to do for you is to make sure of your safety…" said Sorea, kneeling on the ground, hugging the Digimon, she felt a certain connection with the Digimon, that she had never felt before with anyone, it was a weird feeling to describe.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

"And how was your meeting in Kenouchita Koshi?" asked an elderly man, probably he was ninety, he wore clothes which showed his high position in the political world, with a green velveteen hat, and purple feather upon his head.

"Fine…" said Koshi

"So we are to help my nephew?" asked Koshi

"Correct Dad…" said Koshi looking out the window.

"Son… I have some very bad news…" said an elderly man

"What is it?" asked Koshi, the teen smiling stupidly.

"Since you've been away at that conference in Takenouchi some changes have been taking place here in Izumi…" said the King.

"Yes?" asked Koshi innocently.

"Well… son… your mother… well she was killed…" said the elderly man.

"killed?" asked the teen as though he were a four year old who didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Yes… Wild Digimon from Kido have recently migrated south into our nation…" said the man.

"Well if you were going to talk about us… you didn't have to insult us!" said a Digimon voice, and from the ceiling of the carriage that both humans were in the cloth roof was torn, and a Gremelmon, landed on the floor of the coach. Suddenly the carriage came to a sharp stop, tipping it. Koshi escaped from the carriage, only to find it surrounded by Trollmon, large vicious Digimon of the Mountains… they carried large clubs, one of which hit the carriage and the King within it.

"Well lookie what we've got here… a newly crowned King…" said the Gremelmon coming out from the coach remains, and smirking with glee. The entire group surrounded Koshi, he covered his head in fear to afraid of what was about to happen.

"SUPER SHOCKER!" screamed a voice, and the large Digimon were taken by surprise, being electrocuted from behind. The large Trollmon were shocked unconscious due to their weak spots being hit, and they fell to the ground. A single Tentomon stood behind the group.

"DON'T HURT ME!" cried Koshi.

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked the Digimon, who then flew over to the ruler, he looked the teen over, then smirked.

"Are you the King of this wretched Kingdom?" asked the Tentomon.

"I guess… my father was just killed…" said Koshi meekly.

"Come with me…" said the Tentomon, and he flew up into the air, heading off into a direction. Koshi had doubts as to where he was going, after he got up and headed after the Digimon, but that Digimon had saved his life, so he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"You know… Digitopia will be put down… after what they did to your father, murdering him and then annexing your kingdom… that's got to stretch them out… so where their the weakest… attack…" said Myalki, Myaika's younger sister. She sat very close to Sotu, he was ignoring the flirtatious girl, who was making bold and obvious advances. He bit his lip, more word from his nation was sorrowful, his family, the one and only royal family of Ichijouji had been murdered by the Digitopian Occupiers.

"But in the mean time… you need a queen… someone to help you rebuild your Kingdom, to be with you every step of the way… and to never turn back from doing so! Someone who can handle the pressure… someone like-"

"MYALKI!" cried Myaika

"Myaika! You should know better than to interrupt people who are trying to have a private conversation!" said Myalki, thinking Sotu would back her up. Myaika slapped her sister.

"GET OUT! AND I DON'T MEAN JUST FROM MY SIGHT BUT FROM THE PALACE! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SISTER!" cried Myaika. Myalki ran out crying. Sotu looked up at Myaika.

"You didn't have to do that you know…" said Sotu

"She had it coming to her anyway… are you enjoying your stay in Inoue?" asked Myaika, her timidity returning with every second.

"Not really… you still haven't given me the tour of the palace you promised…" said Sotu

"I could do it… I mean… we could start now…" said Myaika.

"Really? Now? I would like that actually…" said Sotu, and he stood, and took Myaika's arm, both felt a chill across their bodies upon their touch, and both paused before starting the tour.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

Iroi Hida sat on his horse, he looked to his right and left, all of his generals had abandoned him on the bloodied field, on the other side of the field he saw his sister, sitting on top of a cart drawn by GoldUnimons.

"Give up now foolish brother of mine! You are outnumbered, and abandoned!" cried his sister from across the field.

"NEVER! YOU ARE MY SUBJECT!" cried Iroi

"Brother… I am your superior, which I am just about to prove!" said Iroka and she snapped her fingers and from her Digimon lines flew a large Rosemon, she pulled back her whip and aimed it at the young boy who tried getting his horse to move, but the horse was content to stay and eat, so it sat down. Now Iroi was strapped in and had no idea what he was doing. The whip came down upon the ruler, humbling the poor boy.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

Yamaki sat alone in his chambers, he looked around at the room, it was full of gifts, and presents he had wanted to give to Memai upon their marriage day, but that would never come, and truthfully Yamaki didn't know how to handle it. She was out there planning something against them all, especially Takaishi, Kido, and him… but all he could do was wait for his army to form… and in the mean time live the memories he'd never have with his child.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"My King…" said Wizardmon hypnotically, as a Devimon landed in the courtyard of the Aishitak Palace turned Dictator's Mansion. Off of it slide the body of an eight year old, pale blonde hair, and fiery red eyes. Wizardmon, well therefore any Digimon on the mainland only saw the energy that was Kuroimon, and not the body he possessed.

"What is it Wizardmon?" snarled the boy in a cold and cruel tone, walking away from the courtyard and into the main palace. The Devimon had dedigivolved to DemiDevimon and sat on his shoulders, like a parrot.

"Queen Memai requests a consultation with you…" said the wizard Digimon

"And when will Miss I want to be evil show up?" asked the boy.

"She is already here my lord…" said the controlled Digimon, just like all of the other Digimon in the country.

"In the castle now?" asked the young child.

"Yes…" said the Wizard Digimon.

"Keep her delayed until after the sunsets… I need to regain my energy… traveling takes a lot out of you… Just tell her that I have other, more important matters to attend to first… that should put her in her place…" said the boy who hen ran ahead up the stairs towards his private chambers.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"What are you doing? I wanted to say something and then you wouldn't let me!" said Touchi inside his mind.

"You can not, must not come out… not like SaberLeomon… you'll be locked away… able to see all but say nothing!" shouted the new voice.

"But what about our agreemen-" started Touchi who then felt his voice leave him, he now was muted.

"I do not agree… I conquer!" said the voice, now having locked Touchi's soul away.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"OTHER MATTERS TO ATTEND TO FIRST!" screamed Memai, hormones clearly in control, she being seven months pregnant.

"If you will just wait until tonight, then he'll meet with you…" said Wizardmon

"He better… or I'll reconsider switching sides!" said Memai falsely.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

King Jyoudo stood around behind his attack plans, he thanked himself for thinking ahead and bringing part of his army with him to the meeting Kenouchita. Although he had his army it wasn't much good since he had left the majority of it at home, where they had been spread out all over the country, easy to attack and defeat. And what was worse is that reports of Digido agents in the northern Takenouchi Islands, he'd already pledged his allegiance, now it was time to help defend the Takenouchians against his problems.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"King Kuroimon…" said Wizardmon, introducing Kuroimon.

"A child!" screamed Memai who was then pressed back, psychically, into the wall.

"I am only in procession of the body… nothing else, I am still a digimon… now what do YOU want to say?" asked Kuroimon

"Since your army is spread out over Ichijouji… leaving you defenseless at home… I was wondering if you'd let me take it… Your army then will be ready for any attack Takaishi has...." said Memai, regaining her elegance. Kuroimon thought for a moment.

"Agreed… put part of your army there… then we shall invade…" said Kuroimon, who then walked over to a large map of the eleven kingdoms.

"Which nations?" asked Memai

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"Ishida, Takenouchi, Kaymia, and the remaining islands of Takaishi are what we need to take over! Digido is already invading Izumi, and the northern half of Takenouchi. Tell Motomiya to split Inoue with Digida, and to share Ishida with you, and the Takaishi Islands with me. And you take Kaymia for yourself…" said Kuroimon pointing to the Kingdoms as he mentioned them.

"And what about Hida?" asked Memai

"Digida has almost taken that over completely…" said Kuroimon.

"Well King Kuroimon… I hope this is the beginning of a beautiful alliance" said Memai politely.

"After they are gone… You're next you wench!" thought Kuroimon as he grinned deceitfully.

****

**...0100101110101110...**

****

"Do you really have to go?" asked Kari

"I have to organize an army to invade the mainland… you know that… I'll be back as soon as I can…" said Takevi

"Takevi… before you go… could you tell me more about your mother?" asked Kari, remembering waking up with the white fog above her.

"She was the most kindest and gentlest of souls out there… she would never want to harm anyone… She died in childbirth as you know… and that is all I ever knew of her…" said Takevi.

"Takevi…" started Kari

"Write to me often… I know I will… Good bye for now… My love…" said Takevi, and with that he kissed her and left the room. Kari sat down on the bed, she felt there was something he wasn't telling her, something wasn't right. Kari laid down on the bed, and slipped easily out of the shoes, the warm west wind blew into the room, and Kari found the Island scent pleasing, and relaxing. All was calm where she was, she slowly closed her eyes, the setting sun in the not too far off distance. No sooner had her eyes closed had a white fog entered the room and fly over Kari and hovered there for a few seconds before it vanished into Kari.

**__**

**_To Be Continued…_**


	20. Chapter XIX: Defeat and Loss

**Memory**

**Chapter XIX: Defeat and Loss**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Hey there, in these last two chapters, we get to meet a few new characters that will be the main discussion of the next part of Memory. Also, some main characters in this story, will barely be mentioned in the next, however they will return in the third part.

Will you stop talking and start typing already?

Yes Salamon…

This is Salamon saying that Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!

And this is Salamon2 typing for his dear life… oww my fingers ache…

**...0100101110101110...**

"Push now deary! Push for the child!" cried an aging woman

"I AM!" screamed the blonde ruler. Kari looked on not knowing where this dream's origin had come from. She looked around the room and recognized it as the same one she had stayed in when in Aishitak! Kari now heard crying and saw a lovely baby boy, just born, in the arms of the midwife, and Kari then watched as a girl came next and then on the last child, another boy the mother died her energy completely gone. The midwife looked at the ruler, obviously dead, and then she stared at the children. And she took the two older of the three and ran out the door, leaving the youngest boy, and a note describing the event that had taken place, that upon birth of the boy the mother had died. Soon footsteps came into the room, and a strawberry blonde man, ran in, and looked upon the scene, the child in his wife's arms, and the note. He read the note, and after finishing it sunk to his knees, and wailed in grief. He was only stopped because he was outdone by the newborn. The man rose and looked at the child in fury, he had taken away his wife, he wanted to strangle the boy right there and then, but then he looked at his wife's protective hold of the child, and he decided to let the boy live, and know what he had done, and let him suffer for what he had done.

Kari all of a sudden felt as though she weren't alone, and she turned around to stare at the dead woman, now floating behind her as a white translucent figure.

"Do not let your children be taken from you by jealous old maid midwives!" said the spirit.

"What do you mean?" asked Kari

"I saw what happened, and what has been happening for the past few months. You are pregnant with my son's children…" said the spirit

"CHILDREN!" cried Kari as thought she were about to hyperventilate.

"Yes… you shall have triplets… but may I warn you Hikari, love your children equally and protect them… always… for if you fail to do so, one of them shall die before they become an adult… and I don't want that to happen to my grandchildren… promise me Hikari… that you shall do as I ask…" said the spirit

"You mean you're?" asked Kari

"Yes… your mother-in-law… do you promise?" asked the spirit of the departed queen of Takaishi

"Yes… with all my heart…" said Hikari, and with that the dream ended, and Kari opened her eyes to see the white mist from previous nights leave from her mouth and float out the window, into the virgin night.

**...0100101110101110...**

_My dearest Kari,_

_I write to you from the island of Take, a province which the local Duke, Takje Takro, has helped with supplying more troops to our army, he has been given command over the troops he's supplied, which have been made into a corps of their own. Our Army has driven the Digitopians off the __Island__! But even with the Digitopians gone, but with water Digimon constantly attacking the ports which are keeping us on the island longer than we should, delaying our invasion of the mainland. I am pleased to hear that you are pregnant, and pray each night for your and our child's safety._

_Love Always,_

_Takevi_

**...0100101110101110...**

Eight months had passed since the night her mother-in-law had visited, Kari was now showing her pregnancy, and recognized her wedding night as the beginning of it. Kari and Takevi had written many letters back and forth, but Kari for some reason had never told Takevi that his mother's warning. She just didn't want it to sound like: your dead mother told me to protect my children or one would die, oh and by the way you have to siblings that were stolen by her midwife.

Takevi had left her on Takel, fighting back for the islands taken from him, during a nasty winter season, several blizzards had come as far south as Takel, but for some reason the reports of victory seemed to had been fought in even worse weather than the occasional blizzard on Takel. But now the invasion of the main land was upon them both, and a lot of the armies promised to them hadn't shown up, in fact none of them had shown up, it's as though the Kingdoms' agreement in Kenouchita had been for nothing. All of them seemed to be suffering from internal problems and the fact that Memai, Daisai, Digida, Digido, and Digitopia was invading those who didn't have domestic issues. Recent reports of the mainland battles reported grim news, telling of how they lost so much men fighting for a beach, a beach of all places! But all of them seemed to have the determination to continue going.

Meanwhile, due to her condition, she was surrounded by every midwife left in Takaishi, or at least those who had escaped to the island provinces. The eldest, Taelna, who was a mother of two children herself, was very conservative on the proper rituals and rites having to be done and performed by Kari, more than once Kari had gotten into an argument with the woman, and Kari some how knew the face, but just couldn't remember where from. The old woman had deep caverns of wrinkles, was very tall, thing, with a raspy voice, and a habit of her pointy nose always being pointed towards the sky.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Sire… we're coming to the village… the enemy has strong walls outside it, which are heavily guarded" said a spy who had only escaped their attacks on him. Takevi rode on Pegasusmon; both were muddied from the long walks through the marshes north from the not so far away beach. This battle would determine if for a third time, if they would have to retreat to the sea. Takevi motioned for his messenger to come close. The messenger obeyed his King's commandment.

"Tell General Takro's Corp to go in… and tell him to do whatever tactic is necessary or available to him!" said Takevi, and the messenger left immediately leaving Takevi and the spy then left to continue his work. Takevi then brought a telescope to his eye, to see the cannon fodder enter the mess. He sighted, knowing an out come… hope was gone if General Takro would just charge straight up the hill towards the Digimon, an old fashioned tactic, which proved to be in favor with Takro, and stupid enough to always fail.

**...0100101110101110...**

General Takje (Tak-hey) Takro was a man in his late thirties, a mustache clung to his face, and gray hairs lined the golden locks of his head. He was distantly related to Takevi through the second marriage of his great-great-great grandmother. He had been a nobleman in the Takaishi Islands and had a large estate on Take. His family, before marrying into the royalty, had long been a noble family of the court and of matters in military expertise. He wore old, worn and slightly rugged clothes, evidence of the harsh fighting used to regain the Takaishi Islands. He cared not for money or fame, but for honor, and his family.

"General Takro! A messenger from the king!" mentioned his steward, who had entered the camouflaged tent.

"Show him in…" said Takje routinely. The steward did just that, and then waited outside for the messenger to leave.

"General, the king commands that you engage the enemy, with use of any strategy hat is available to you…" said the messenger, who then bowed. Takje bit his lip and looked over the map of the area, formulating an idea, and then he turned his eyes back to the messenger.

"Tell his majesty, that I shall endeavor to do so… you're dismissed" said Takje, and the messenger nodded, bowed, and left. Takje turned his eyes back to the map and studied it more, if the plan was to work, they would have to do it immediately. Takje put on his coat, denoting his high position in the army. "Most men when given an option of how to attack would have done the stupid option, go straight up the damned hill, but I have another way we can invade the village, that ought to prove successful" thought Takje. Takje thought back to his teenaged years, where his father had sat down with him, and had taught him everything about the military, and of the stories his father used to tell of his ancestors, most dieing in battle, like his father eventually did. Takje then saw his family in his mind and he pictured them without him, and he did not like the sight, no, he would try and remain alive for the sake of his children, they must not go through what he had.

**...0100101110101110...**

Kuroimon stared out over the valley; the humans were trying another futile attempt at taking the village. Kuroimon's new body smiled wickedly, he was ready for whatever they would bring. All they knew were to attack straight up the hill, they had proved that the last two times. His NDG were ready.

"Let them come, and if they breach the wall, the villages will die!" said Kuroimon to himself, the pathetic humans were locked in their temple, and a Meramon was prepared to burn it down at the hint of the command. By the time the Human army would reach the temple on the hill, no one would be alive…

**...0100101110101110...**

"Mommy…" cried a four year old child, the young boy was scared, his mother lay on the ground, she had fallen to the ground, after a weird kid, twice his age looked at her with weird red eyes, the Digimon called the weird kid their leader. He didn't understand why his mother didn't respond to him, she looked like she was asleep.

"Mommy wake up!" cried the four year old child again, maybe that would wake her, but the woman didn't move, the child hugged his mother, and he felt, for the first time, a coldness coming from her body. The child cried, he didn't understand what was going on, his older brother bent down and picked up and held him in his arms.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Your majesty, General Takro was forced into a strategic retreat, where they battled upon yonder hill, and neither force won, but casualties were indeed heavy, on both sides. He… he went behind the village, where no walls were, and then hd sent his men into the village to look for the Digimon and any human survivors, once they took the town. Most of our casualties were killed in the village, which is a bloody mess up there, and then they retreated to the forest, onto the hill… He says that he only did so, because the enemy's main weapon, fire Digimon, could attack faster than his men could load a cannon or quiver a bow…" said the messenger.

Takevi sighed, and hit his fist on the table. Then suddenly he looked at the map again, and a brilliant idea came o him.

"Talel do you remember what is on the island of Tarel?" asked Takevi

"A group of freed Digimon, who asked your ancestors for an island to inhabit of their own…" said Talel

"Right and most of the freed Digimon were water digimon if I remember the story correctly!"

"They were?" asked Talel

"Yes… go immediately to Takro, say to him I want to see him immediately, we're be leaving in the morning…" said Takevi

"Yes sire!" said Talel, Takevi's messenger and assistant, as he left the tent and headed for General Takro.

**...0100101110101110...**

"His majesty said he wanted to see me?" asked Takro

"Yes…" said Talel

"Did he said anything else?" asked Takro nervously

"He did say we'd be leaving in the morning…" said Talel, and Takro smiled at hearing this.

"The more I get to know that teen, the more highly I come to think of him. Yes, brilliant, moving into a defensive position would be better for anyone from this position, and fighting a defensive war would be-" started Takro.

**...0100101110101110...**

"FIRE!" screamed the trapped people as flames started consumed the building around them. Smoke poured into the room, and young children were being pushed to the ground and trampled over, and so was the death of the smallest ones. But the fate of the four year old Toulro, the child who had cried over his mother's death, was different, since he was in the arms of his teenage brother, Tukrok, who searched the wall for the secret exit from the temple. He found it after pulling on one of Azulongmon's Digi-core on a sculpture of the Digimon. He ran into the door, immediately followed by many people, who pushed to exit the door. It led up some stairs and to another door, which when opened brought them into the open air. The temple had been built into the Hill, and the exit led to the top of the hill. The hill was the highest for fifty miles on every side, a few others managed to escape the burning building, but not much due to the panicking crowd. In the end about seven-eighths of the village was dead, and three quarters of the dead had been trampled to death.

**...0100101110101110...**

Kuroimon looked out over at the wounded Takaishi Army and smiled, it was all going as he had imagined, tomorrow, Takaishi would fall, and then he'd be able to "help" his "allies" with their invasions. Then attack them when they were weakened, and then the entire Digital World would be in his control! But now he returned to his tent, he had to start the next part of his plan, and with Wizardmon's help, this body, when the change was completed would confuse the Takaishi Army so much, it would be ridiculous.

**...0100101110101110...**

_**To Be Continued...**_

_Next Time: Hope will last..._

**...0100101110101110...**


	21. Chapter XX: Hope will last

**Memory**

**Chapter XX: Hope will last…**

_By Salamon2_

**...0100101110101110...**

Salamon says "The last chapter… it's here…"

Salamon2 says "With a bonus feature, the making of Memory part one…"

Salamon says "OO! I WANNA READ!"

Salamon2 says "After the chapter is done Salamon… not before…"

Salamon says "THEN LET'S GET THIS FIC STARTED! Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon… enjoy the fic!"

**...0100101110101110...**

The island of Tarel was a colony for freed Digimon from the Kingdom of Takaishi. The Digimon that had originally occupied the island had been pushed to a smaller island off to the side upon the arrival of the new inhabitants. The Digimon who colonized the island had traded their new home for eternal devotion to the Throne of Takaishi, if ever needed they were required by law to respond. But as much as this had been put into place and promised by the colonists, they did not really think they would ever be forced to use it, the eleven nations of the Digital World were harmonious with one another, and if a war ever did break out, by the time peace agreements would be arranged it would have been a few days after the war had started. The Government of the Colony was set up in the following manner, they all were members of the Tarelan Parliament, which made all the laws, and they voted on a group of four judges, and the Supreme Judge to interpret their laws that they had made. The Parliament also voted for the Prime Minister and Associate Ministers, who enforced the laws they made. Elections were held once every fifty years, and a Digimon could only serve two terms within their entire lifespan, which at times seemed limitless.

The island had many rivers on it, which seemed to divide the island into even smaller islands. Each little island contained a different terrain, and different Digimon lived on different little islands. But for the majority of the population, Water type Digimon lived along the coasts and controlled the Parliament, although the City, Mountain, and Plains Digimon were slowly gaining power. Their capital, Myaki (MY-YAH-KEY) took up almost an entire little island. The only part of the little island that the city didn't inhabit was Gomar Mountain, the tallest mountain on the island, and most sacred to their religion. Digimon had been exposed to human religions upon the invasion of the Digital World (when the descendants of the Digidestined had decided to become kings and queens), and had borrowed many ideas from those religions. Gomar Mountain was not only named for their founder of the colony, but also a prophet, who's tomb was rumored to be at the very top of the mountain.

Their gods were the five Guardian Digimon of the Digital World. With one supreme Digimon God, Huanglongmon, and four minor deities; Azulongmon of the Eastern Waters, Ebonwumon of the Northern Forests, Baihumon of the Western Mountains, and Zhuqiaomon of the Southern Skies. Each ruled a part of the Digital World and a specific terrain of it as well. Huanglongmon had created the Digital World and he ruled over all, and in the early days of the Digital World all had been fine. But soon a great argument started between Virus Digimon, and Vaccine Digimon, and soon it seemed the Digital World would be torn apart due to the argument. Huanglongmon stepped in, but at a price, in order to put down the argument or war, he had to use all of his energy to restart the Digital World, but he said he would return, but only when another argument was of the same multitude. Some legends even said that the great golden dragon (Huanglongmon) was only asleep, and would only awake when the battle between good and evil again grew so big that both would make their mark upon the Digital World that the creator of all would be the only one able to set things right. Other legends told that it would be a descendant of Huanglongmon that would set things right, but no Digimon ever claimed to be descendant of the golden dragon, so this legend quickly died.

**...0100101110101110...**

"This meeting of the Parliament of Tarel is hereby called to order..." said a young vivacious Digimon from the Supreme Judge, Gomar the LII, descendant of the founder of the Tarel Colony.

"First on the agenda is old business… Anyone with any old business?" asked Gomar

"Last week Mr. and Mrs. Armill gave birth to a litter of four, they are extremely happy with the boys and girls, and I move to have this Parliament send a gift as congratulations to their birth…" said Assosciate Minister Patat

"All those agreed?" asked Gomar.

"Ay…" said most of the audience.

"All those opposed?" asked Gomar, and the whole room was filled with silence.

"The Ays have it!" said Gomar and he hit his gavel on his desk.

"Anymore old business?" asked Gomar, and after a few seconds of waiting, no one stood so Gomar moved forward to New business.

"The King of this land has sent a representative to speak with us and I would be glad to let the young man come in…" said Associate Minister Betam

"Let the young man come in…" said Gomar, and Associate Minister Betam hopped down from his seat and walked to the door and opened it to allow a tall teenage blonde with blue eyes. He wore clothes that looked as though they had once been glorious to behold, but now were nothing but rags. He walked carefully and cautiously to Supreme Judge Gomar, bowed and then stood.

"What is your message from the King?" asked Gomar, the young man sighed, and then stepped forward to talk to the Parliament.

"I'm sorry to have deceived you but it was the only way I could assure that I could arrive here without being killed… I am your King…" said the young man.

"Preposterous!" cried the two Associate Ministers and at least half the audience. Prime Minister Monora hushed them.

"If you really were the King then where are your guards? Where are your servants, and why are you wearing those rags!" asked Associate Minister Patat.

"This ought to cast away your doubts…" said Takevi thrusting his right hand in front of the two Rookies to show on his ring finger, in front of his wedding ring, was the insignia of the King. Patat seemed satisfied, but Betam did not.

"You could have stolen it!" said Betam.

"I am the King of this land! And I have come to ask you, the Digimon of this land to help me, as your law does require you to do if ever asked by the King…" said Takevi

"And only the new King is told that upon inheriting the throne…" said Supreme Judge Gomar, accepting Takevi's proclamation of ruler ship.

"Why did you come yourself? Why not actually send a messenger? And where are your servants and guards?" asked Betam

"I did send a servant, Talel, but he was killed shortly after I sent him, so I knew I had to do it myself. And as for my lack of pomp and circumstance, it is due to the fact I was disguised…" said Takevi

"Why disguise yourself in your own land?" asked a Parliament member.

"Because, as we speak this island is being invaded, I have instructed my troops to remain behind and guard the fields outside this city, but it is only a small regiment, my other troops are currently en route to this island via a single ferry, and it can only carry so many across at a time. I originally came to ask you to help me reclaim the mainland since it is currently under the rule of a Digimon dictator who is bent on total domination, and elimination of any remnant of my Kingdom!" said Takevi.

"So they finally got the guts to revolt against you…" asked Associate Minister Betam

"They finally saw, from our example, that Digimon are capable of ruling themselves, without Human help. After so many years of oppression, depression, strenuous labor, and existence as slaves. They finally put _you_ in _your_ place and rose to take their destiny! I propose to vote on whether to continue our alliance with this declining monarch, or with the government of natural order…" said Betam, and about have the Parliament cheered a mighty Ay.

**...0100101110101110...**

"Miss, I should go get my mother…" said Takropa, the daughter of the head midwife Talena.

"Don't leave me alone!" cried Kari in full pain of the contractions, which had just began.

"Then allow me to stick my head out of the door while I tell Takrasi, my brother, to get our mother!" said Takropa, but Kari never answer as she continued to scream in agony, and soon Takropa couldn't go and get her mother because another scream soon joined Kari.

**...0100101110101110...**

Midwife Talena sat in her bedchamber on the other side of the palace; she was mixing the medicine she had used ten years prior to ensure that she could have the children she could never produce from her own body. She would mix the paste in with the Queen's food, like before, and when she would have contractions, she would die.

**...0100101110101110...**

Several hours later, morning had just risen, and with it Kari stared out over the new Kingdom, holding the three most important people in her life, and as the sun shone brightly down on her face, Kari felt as though there was no way she could have ever doubted, that life would continue on, and that they would win in the end. Hope always seems the last thing to hold before the light comes out to dispel the Darkness.

**...0100101110101110...**

"However, the law, until changed, states we must help our King, no matter his political power with this world! To continue such talk would be treason! And may I remind you that none of us are immune from the law…" said Gomar, and just as that was said, there was an explosion not too far away, Parliament members scrambled to the windows to see what was happening, outside they saw their city, their glorious beautiful city being subjected to bombs, fires and widespread chaos as Digimon, yes fellow Digimon destroyed everything without so much as a second thought, it would not be long before one of the disasters would reach this building and then they would all be doomed. Suddenly panic erupted through the crowd as they pressed heavily against every exit, trying to escape, but only to find the doors locked, and then the real panic began, when a whistling sound approached the building, within the last few seconds that were left, many prayed for Huanglongmon to come and rescue them, others frantically searched for another exit, but all Takevi could do was hope that he would make it out alive, not for his Kingdom's sake, but for Kari's sake, and for their unborn child.

**...0100101110101110...**

And so, as part one of our tale comes to a close, each of our heroes finds that Hope, is the last thing that one clings to, and is also the last thing to remain, after all emotions flee in fear, until the Light comes out to banish the Darkness from the world.

**...0100101110101110...**

To Be Continued…

**...0100101110101110...**

And now for what you've all waited for… THE MAKING OF MEMORY!

Hey Everyone! This is where I discuss how Memory started, and how it's changed. Memory was originally planned to be a small fic, about five chapters long at most, which now has evolved into a legend of some proportions!

It all began at the end of 02, about March, yes, March of 2001. I came up with the idea, what if the Digidestined where trapped in the Digital World, with Kari outside it? And the time off balance of course. So I sat down and wrote down the idea, then I had an idea that three years should pass in the Real World, so I calculated the time, according to the time balance presented in 01, with one day equaling one minute… and I calculated 8,760 years would pass in the Digital World. At this time I came up with the plot after they were trapped: Kari coming into the Digital World scene (a.k.a.: the pile of hay scene), and then she'd meet up with Takeru's descendents, who would then take her to a meeting of the surviving descendants of the Digidestined and Kari finds that the others have forgotten their crest meanings, and she gives them a whole lecture on it, and pow, the crest powers are released, and Gennai pops up and says that there was no time imbalance, that this was the only way to release the crest powers… yadda yadda yadda, and everyone lives happily ever after, as the Crest Powers, along with Oikawa protect the Digital World.

Aren't you glad the plot changed? I then decided Kari should forget the others, and the time difference in the Digital World should be longer.

After I introduced her to the Descendents of T.K., I decided to free lance it, go away from the original plan. Then I added Animal Farm in after watching the Movie by TNT again… and then I just let the plot come to me, not really knowing what I wanted to do, the things I had planned for the ending were being pushed to the wayside now… only to be added in as continuations of the plot. But I always intended for all nations to meet, and I always intended Gatomon to pop up somewhere, when I changed the plot so that Kari forgot, I changed it so that Gatomon would give the speech. But then I decided against it, rather it would really agitate the reader, that Kari and Gatomon are so close, and yet don't meet. So I continued, now developing the Enemy, Kuroimon, I went back and edited him in, and changed things around until suddenly I knew it wasn't going to be a puny story anymore… but an legacy of an epic length.

Until the BATTLE OF TAKEH FEILDS begins, I wish you all well.

Salamon2


End file.
